Trouble in The East
by Co-lord44
Summary: Based around the game Ever Oasis serving as an unofficial sequel. With Chaos gone, life goes to normal until a new visitor arrives. This person will send Miura and the main characters off on an adventure with him to save the world once again. Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble in the East

Chapter 1: Newcomer

Author's notes

It has now become that time for another story to begin. This time based around the game Ever Oasis, which I loved. It really is a great one and should be played. Now I doubt there will be a sequel but if there was I think it would go like this. Now there will be some spoilers from the game so if you haven't played it don't read this yet.

Now why am I writing this? Well there is one character I really love but I also want to expand on this world as I think there is a lot more that this universe can offer. So while many characters and some locations from the game are going to appear and stay true, most of this stuff is brand new. The story begins some days after all the post game quests are finished in the game. And note the Bloom Booths that will appear are the ones I placed in my Oasis. Tethu is how he appears as a default character in terms of skin color when starting the game.

X

It had been some days since the last of the side quests had been done and peace had truly been restored to the land. Of course there had been some price to defeating Chaos. Two of the residents had lost family members to it. Tethu, the one who had started the place had lost his brother Sheut after the enemy had taken control of him. Then there was Seipha, Miura's sister who had been corrupted by it. While these two along with two others from the Serkah and Lagora races had been defeated, the price was they had all been killed. The animals infected by Chaos were different then the races who had been. While the animals could be freed easily, the only way one from the race could be freed was to be killed.

Then Chaos had been purified by Esna, the water spirit of the oasis. While that had cost her life, she had been restored thanks to Thoth the Wise and the White Lumite. The first person was an ancient being who had made the very first oasis. And of course thanks to Tethu and those who had fought to end Chaos, the desert was blooming with greenery. It was still very arid and materials could still be found like before it wasn't fully sand.

Right now the day had begun and it found Miura, one of the Drauk wandering around near the Fountain Plaza. Many of the other Seedlings who didn't run business, Serkah, Lagora, and Noots were also up. The Noots were those that passed through, but the rest of the races were residents. The traveling Noots were small half-penguin, half-owl like creatures. Logoras were rabbit like while the Sekah were scorpion like with tails on top of the heads and one eye. Drauk were lizard like people. As for Miura she had light blue eyes, red and tan scales along with some red colored spikes on the back of the head. There were also two earrings that were circled, one on each side of the head. There was a golden colored headpiece that had black hair of some kind that was short. There was also other golden colored armor around the neck that protected the chest, armbands, leggings, and even a belt of the same color.

Miura couldn't help but stare sadly at the fountain in the plaza that had floating colored balls. These were spirits that when Tethu used his power would grant him one random material. However they reminded her of her sister's last moments. How they might meet in another life before vanishing and dying. While in the last moments of Chaos being purified Tethu's brother had appeared in spirit form to state some last words before moving on. The female Drauk wished that thing could have been different sometimes. How trying to find her sister had not led to this. The loss of her sister still hurt. Miura then turned her head to the entrance, thinking maybe if exploration teams were formed to gather materials Tethu would put her down as one of the three person teams that did this. She figured it was best to talk to him about this.

Maybe right now it was best to see if she could head out to visit the Drauk settlement for a bit. Tethu surely would allow that. Suddenly near the entrance the plant like gates opened up and she saw a figure that seemed to be heading in. That was strange as all the known race members where here in the oasis. Suddenly she saw the figure fall to the ground. Without a second thought, the female ran towards the entrance to get to this person. In just a bit, she had reached them. The person was facedown in the path and by the appearance of the clothes had been traveling for a very long time, as they were very dirty. On the back was some kind of ax with two blades, one on each end, but like most weapons it to had plant features to it. The person wasn't any race that Miura had seen before. The fur was black and the ears were pointed. The Drauk managed to flip the person over and saw the face. It was pointed like a canine's with a noise to match. And from the features it was a male. " _Should I help him?_ " Miura wondered in her head. " _I've never seen someone like him and he could be an enemy. Then again there are many of us at the oasis. Maybe Tethu will know what to do after I bring him in and he talks with the water spirit here._ "

Miura managed to get this person up and his arms around her shoulders. She noticed the muscles he had, as he was that close to her body. Luckily she was a warrior and was able to half carry and drag him to the plaza. Judging by looking at the person the female had to figure he was about an inch taller than her in height. The female made it to the Fountain Plaza and there were a number of others Seedlings and a few of the other races here. They immediately noticed Miura and the new comer and ran over. There was so much commotion that Tethu came over to see what was going on. This Seedling had dark brown skin, with two small horn and light blue eyes. "Everyone, back to your duties; I'll handle this," he said in a loud enough voice to make everyone else scatter but Miura.

Once they had gone Tethu turned to look at the female Drauk and person on her shoulders. "So… who is this?" he asked.

"I just found him passed out," she replied.

"Take him to the Hotel. There are only Noots in there at this time. There should be more than enough room for him. Keep an eye on him until he wakes up. Then send word to me when he does." Miura nodded and carried the unconscious male to the place, which was made up of round sections that almost looked like gourds. The person was taken to a room and placed on the bed in there. This allowed the female Drauk to take a breather. After that there wasn't much to but wait for him to wake up. While the person slept his clothes were taken to wash and dry out which the latter didn't take long due to the bright sun.

It wouldn't be until a couple of hours later that the new comer did awake in the bed. He stirred before opening his eyes. He was in some kind of room but unlike one that he was use to. He couldn't help but wonder where he was. The male also noticed his outer clothes were gone but was still wearing something to keep the homebase sections covered. The guy tried to get up and felt pain, enough to make a groan leave his lips. "Oh seems you're awake," went a female voice that to him sounded very cute. "Try not to move too much though."

The guy's eyes went to the speaker and found Miura standing there with her arms cross but a smile on her face. He saw her and couldn't help but think this Drauk was quite the looker. He knew what race she belonged to. She on the other hand saw his green eyes and how kind they looked. The male somehow was able to break the eye contact and looked elsewhere, blushing a little. Not because of his clothes but how she looked. The female couldn't help but giggle. That sound was another thing that got him already. "So, can you not talk?" Miura asked with amusement.

"No… I can," he replied. He turned his head back to her. "So… where am I?"

"You're at the oasis," she answered. "I found you passed out near the entrance. So… who are you?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I can't remember…"

"Can't you remember anything?"

He went silent for a bit. "Well… I do know I'm in an area where Seedlings are. I know that this place has been freed from Chaos mostly."

"Well that's a start. But not your name or why you're here huh?"

"No."

"Well wait right there, I'll be back."

"Wait," the male said. "What is your name?"

"Miura," she replied and left the room.

The male was left to sit there, looking around, but his thoughts were mostly of Miura. "Damn… what a Drauk," he muttered.

Five minutes latter she returned with Tethu who had used fast travel to get to the Fountain Plaza. "So it seems you're awake," the Seedling replied and got up on stool since Seedlings were the shortest races.

"Yes and thank you for offering me shelter here," the other male replied.

"So Miura here says you can't remember anything."

"Well not quite. I mean I know where I am. I know you're a Seedling, and I remember how to do things. But the part of my name, who I am, or what I'm doing here I don't know."

"Well you certainly can stay here for a while and maybe recover it," Tethu said. "I'm sure it'll come back."

"Thanks uh…" The second male was told the Seedling's name.

"So can I trust you Miura to help him out and show him around?"

"Sure," she replied. The female then looked to the side and saw the weapon the male had and went over to pick it up. "Perhaps we should leave this behind."

The second he saw it the guy grabbed the sides of his hands with both paws and let out a groan. "Uh… you okay?" Tethu asked. The second male suddenly looked up with a start.

"I remember… some things," he replied. The guy got out of the bed, standing up at his full height, showing that he really was an inch taller than Miura. The male didn't care he only wore his boxer like undergarment at the moment. "Seeing that has reminded me." He held out his right paw for it. The Drauk hesitantly handed it over. The guy took a ready stance and then with a shout did a series of thrusts and swipes. With a nod the tall male placed the weapon to the side.

"Sorry about that, but I'm sure Miura here could tell you Tethu that one of the things for a warrior is their weapon. It is there life. I can tell she is one, a fighter like me. Seeing my weapon has triggered some of my memories back. Not all of them but enough I can tell you a bit more about me." Spotting his clothes the guy changed back into them, loving how clean they felt.

"You knew I was one?" she asked.

"Of course," the male replied, looking up after putting the last clothing item on. "Even with most of my memories gone I know you are a Drauk and that's a race of fighters. But… as for me, my name is Nicholas. I happen to have come here from the east. I remember that much. As well as that I am a of the Anuban race."

"The east?" Tethu asked. "I didn't know that there was something more out there. I've never heard or seen your race here."

"Well… I can't remember more than that," Nicholas replied. "My weapon has only made me remember that much. But it shows my amnesia is slight. It shouldn't take much for the rest of my memories and knowledge to come back. I don't remember why I came here other than… it's for an important reason. I do know it's not for an attack after this place was attacked by Chaos."

"Wait how the hell do you know that?" Miura asked. "You've mentioned that little bit a couple times."

"When my memories are fully restored I can tell you. I don't know how I know the races here, what's happened here, even childhood memories. But I know who and what I am, how I'm from a race of warriors just like you. And I have a feeling if I stick around here the rest of my memory will be restored."

Tethu smiled and jumped to the ground. "Sounds good to me Nicholas," he said. "Then in that case stick with Miura and she'll show you around. I'm sure we can have you be useful here while you stay here."

"Thank you, you won't regret it," Nicholas replied. The female Drauk just smiled.

"So, shall I show you around?" she asked. The male Anuban nodded with a smile of his own and the three left the room after he put his weapon away. The three didn't know just what would come of this with meeting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble in the East

Chapter 2: Oasis and Helping

Nicholas, Miura, and Tethu went out of the Hotel. The Seedling took his leave. The Drauk and the Anuban then turned to each other. "Well… I guess we should start here," she said with a smile.

"But of course," he replied.

"Well this is the Fountain Plaza," the Drauk explained. "Not much else needed to explain about that."

"No except those colored balls of light by that fountain area," Nicholas commented with a jerk of his head to the side.

"I think Tethu explained those were spirits that give him one random material item."

Nicholas just stared at them for a bit as somehow that seemed familiar. Miura noticed. "Uh you okay?" she asked.

"Oh! Yeah," he stated and began to follow her to the next place. Doing so allowed him to get a good look at the Drauk's backside and especially the way her hips, tail, and ass moved.

" _Damn…_ " the Anuban thought in his head. Already he had found another very attractive thing about Miura.

Noticing she was getting a bit father ahead, Nicholas caught up with her as they reached a stand that had another Seedling attending it. This guy only had one horn and a monocle on the left eye. "This is Shakurao," the Drauk explained. "Tehtu comes to him to form exploration parties and a few other services."

"I saw you come in being carried by her," the male Seedling stated, bowing slightly. "I take it you'll be staying with us?"

"Just for a little while," the Anuban replied. "I don't know if I'll be a permenate resident."

"Well I'm certain Tethu will be able to find you some things to do. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Nicholas and Miura then left to head to the booth right next to his. A female Seedling was running it. She was wearing a grey turban with some kind of red horns that were pointing down like two pigtails. "This is Jamileh, Shakurao's sister," Miura explained to Nicholas.

"Oh, um… hi," the second female replied. "I… help Tethu out with part of the Oasis."

"I figured that it would be best to meet her," the female Drauk told the male.

"I see," he replied before turning his attention back to the Seedling. "Well… nice meeting you I guess."

The two then walked away toward the Main Road. Here some of the Bloom Booths were placed. These were the Candy Store, Snack Shop, Blanket Shop, Creamery, Pinwheel Shop, Veil Shop, Juice Shop, Ornament Store, Fruit Shop, and Soup Shack. A side path lead to the Garden, which was a good shortcut to get to the Back Road. Here the Bloom Booths were the Balloon Shop, Ball Shop. Bookstore, Toy Store, Doll Shop, Drum Store, Quilt Shop, Fabric Store, Scarf Shop, and Shawl Shop.

"Wow, this is quite nice," Nicholas stated. "Although… I don't know if I can buy anything here."

"Don't you have any Dewandems?" Miura asked. This was the currency used that looked like small light blue water droplets.

"Give me a sec…" The Anuban reached into his right pants pocket for a moment and brought out some round shaped disks that were small and had a small hole in the middle. They were different colors of gold, silver, and bronze.

"What's that?" the Drauk asked.

"I think its currency from where I come from. I don't think it'll help here."

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to earn some of ours." The male pocketed this money.

"How?"

"Well Tethu will need some of us to gather supplies in groups of three to help supply the Bloom Booths. They usually get paid them and I'm hopping I can be on one of them. Maybe he'll let you join us."

"Guess I could to help around here while I'm recovering my memory," Nicholas stated.

With that finished there wasn't much to do but stay and wait for the next thing. Luckily the Drauk heard the news that she was going to be heading out on an exploration party with Nicholas. The third person would be Levi, one of the Serkah. "It'll be almost like the times I helped saved this place," Miura said happily.

"What do you mean?" Nicholas asked as they were heading near the entrance.

"Levi, Tethu, and I were the three who did most of the work and heading out to save the world."

The Anuban didn't answer but wasn't pleased to hear there would be another male on this team. Even if he didn't want to admit it yet, he already didn't like the idea of sharing Miura with anyone else. He would learn quickly that he was wrong about the sharing part. The two made it to find him waiting. The Serkah had a yellow colored pupil with dark blue skiing, his large hammer ready. "Ah there you are!" he exclaimed happily.

Nicholas saw upon first glance, the guy was jolly. "Levi, this is Nicholas," Miura stated. "You might have seen him coming in earlier today."

"Pleasure to meet you!" the other male stated and held out a hand to shake the Anuban's. Nicholas did so with good grace.

"So… where are we headed to?" he asked. The three knew this was a material gathering kind of expedition.

"Ocean Necropolis!" Levi stated. "We'll need to prepare though but I thought it was best to meet you first."

"Fair enough." A whole day passed before the other two were ready for this trip. They met at the Fountain Plaza bright and early the next day.

"How long will this take us?" Nicholas asked.

"About a day," Miura replied. "We'll use the warp pad here to get there quicker."

"Well I guess if we're ready, let's go," Nicholas said.

The group of three took the warp pad at the plaza to get to the entrance of the place quickly. Soon they were inside. The entrance had a lot of sand and platforms. "Huh… I guess it's alright to start here," Nicholas said.

"Brings back memories when I came in here the first time with Tethu," Levi stated with a smile. "Quite the adventure!"

"At least there's no big baddie at the end," Miura commented.

"What are you talking about?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh each of these places had a huge monster at the end we had to beat," the Drauk explained.

"I bet they were no match for you," the male Anuban replied with a smile. "Of course having help doesn't hurt. It was through teamwork you managed to beat them."

With that, the group of three were on their way. Nicholas quickly showed just how much of a warrior he was. No monster seemed to be able to handle a blow from his weapon. Of course these were low in level but even Miura and Levi could tell this guy was good. "Wow you really were saying you're a fighter," the Drauk stated. "You're good."

"Thanks," he replied with a smiled. "Of course I'd like to see what you can do to."

"Well then, allow me to take the next one," she said with a smile.

Miura was able to easily dispatch of the next set of monsters. The way her spear twirled in her hands left Nicholas mesmerized. He didn't have long to reflect on this since there was a job at hand. The group of three were able to gather up a lot of materials, knowing that Tethu would be very pleased. During this Nicholas learned a bit more of how things had gone for Miura in the other dungeons. The only thing she didn't talk about was the part of her sister. When it became night the male Anuban was able to make a small fire for the group. During dinner, he asked some more questions to her and Levi. When it was time to sleep, the trio were able to easily. They were doing it out in the open.

Nicholas was the first to awake in the morning and saw the other two were asleep. Smiling he relit the fire and soon the food was cooking. The sound of sizzling food awoke the female Drauk who slowly rose up from her camp bedding. "Morning," the male Anuban said. "I figured we should eat before retuning back to the Oasis."

The group ate quickly and were soon back. Tethu was waiting for them and Nicholas, like the other two, got his payment of Dewandems. "This will certainly help," the male Seedling stated. "And thank you as well Nicholas."

"Ah it was nothing," the furred male replied.

"It will since we're having some big events happening here."

Levi and Miura got an excited look but the Anuban raised his eyebrows. "What events?" he asked.

"We're going to have some festivals here. Miura can tell you more about them since I have to be elsewhere."

They watched him and Levi head off, leaving the male and Drauk alone. "They're so much fun!" Miura stated. "We have festivals here to promote different things! Many people visit here and business booms!"

"Okay I get where this is going," Nicholas replied. "Although… I don't know if the small payment I received will allow me to get much during them."

"Oh come here," the female said and grabbed his paw to led him to her place. This move surprised the male and he blushed, but Miura wasn't at all. They soon arrived at her place. "Wait here, I'll be back."

It only took five minutes and she was back with a lot more. "Here, this should cover you."

"Are you sure?"

"Well…" Miura replied, getting a grin on her face. "Maybe you can pay me back by hanging out with me during that time." She was blushing now to.

"Oh?" Nicholas said playfully. "So I get all these and all I have to do is spend time with you. But is it enough? I don't want you to feel ripped off."

"Come on!" the Drauk commented, and playfully shoved the Anuban. "What's the worst that can happen since you're with me?"

"Fine, you twisted my arm; done." The two were grinning from ear to ear as they went their separate ways.

" _Did she… she already wants to spend time with me like a date?_ " Nicholas thought. " _Well damn. That was quick and we haven't even known each other for a week._ "

" _This is going to be fun with him, I just know it,_ " Miura thought. The two were looking forward to what these would hold for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble in the East

Chapter 3: Festivals

Since some of the groups who were out needed two days to come back, the festivals would only happen when they got back. During this time Nicholas got to know the rest of the residents a bit better. While the rest of his memories hadn't come back yet, the male Anuban had a funny feeling they would during the next few days. However another new visitor was about to come. It all started the day the parties that needed two days were due back. The gates to the oasis opened and a female seedling came down the road. "Well I finally made it," she said and continued to the plaza.

Nicholas was nearby and saw this newcomer. He ran to Tethu's house. "HEYYY!" he called to him when he was close to the entrance. "You awake?"

The male Seedling came out. "There's a female Seedling who's come to visit!"

"But there shouldn't be any," Tethu stated. "Guess I better look into this."

"Need me to come?"

"Nah, I've got this. See you latter." The two went their separate ways.

Tethu soon made it and just like Nicholas had said; there was a female Seedling. "Morning," he said pleasantly as the guy had to all the new visitors.

The female turned around and the two were face to face. This seedling had much lighter colored skin than the male with golden colored eyes. Her two horns were on top of the head with the left bigger than the right. Her hair was a dark blue color with white. The two felt their eyes go wide with shock. They weren't expecting someone of the opposite sex to be this good looking. Tethu actually blushed, or at least the cheek areas of his skin got darker. The female did as well but smiled. "Yes, morning," she replied. "Glad I could finally make it here."

"Oh!" the male replied, trying to get his serious mode on but it was hard with her. "I see… I just wasn't expecting more guests to come here. We have just about everyone living here who wanted to visit. The only ones have been Noots. But it's nice to get a new Seedling here. Uh… what's your name?"

"My name is Tethi."

Even her name was pretty. The male just closed his eyes to try to come back to the present. "Well… er… how long do you think you'll be here?"

"Oh I imagine awhile. Especially with news of five festivals happening here. I don't know about living here full time yet."

"Well… let's at least get you settled in here."

Tethi soon had a room at the inn. Meanwhile the Oasis was preparing for the five days of festivals. The first one would be a Gourmet one which was about food. Miura had told Nicholas that this was the one where many of the Serkah came due to their big appetites. The male Anuban did what he could to help with the decorating. Also thanks to the extra Dewandems he had gotten from the female Drauk, the guy figured he was going to be good for each day. The day of the festival came bright and early. He was up as well to greet the guests coming in with Tethu. Tethi and Miura were also with them. This surprised the male Seedling, but let it slide. There were quite a number of Serkah and Noots who came in. Once they were all in, the fun could begin.

"Come on!" Miura stated to Nicholas. She had a big grin on her face.

"Okay, I'm coming, slow down," he replied.

The first day was a fun one that everyone enjoyed. It was funny to see the look on Nicholas's face when he saw just how much Serkahs could eat. However he had a good time with Miura. During it he noticed the new Seedling Tethi was with Tethu the whole time, with them also having fun with each other. At the end of the day near sunset the festival came to a close but not before the few decorations that were needed for the next festival were quickly put up. Tethu made sure to restock the shops the night before after collecting the payments from all of them. "Oh my god, that was fun!" Nicholas stated to the female Drauk. "So what's next?"

"It's a Novelty festival," she explained. "This time the trinkets are the main focus."

"Is that so? Well who's going to be the ones mostly attending?"

"This time it'll be Lagora as they love this kind of thing."

"Is that so? They seem like real kids at heart."

Miura giggled. "Maybe. But they also can fight, don't forget that."

The second festival began early the next day. Like the female Drauk had stated a lot of the Logora came to visit. Nicholas just smile with amusement when he saw their faces light up with big grins at all the trinkets and toys the Oasis had to offer. While Nicholas wasn't going to buy the toys he did get something from the Ornament Store during this time. But for those of the Logora who wanted to play games with the toys they got, the male Anuban joined with good grace. "Well you certainly were right," he told Miura at the end of the day when all the decorations had been swapped out for the next one.

She giggled. "What? What's funny?" he asked, giving her a fake hurt look.

"Nothing. It's just amusing to see someone like you play like a kid."

"You're never too old for some games," Nicholas replied, elbowing her playfully. Mirua just smiled and gave him a one-arm hug in response.

The Fashion Festival then came next. Miura was more excited about this one since not only Drauks would visit; she was into it as well. Nicholas was a bit more alert to make sure the female had a good time with this. He was at her place early and then she came running out with a huge grin. "Oh it's finally here!" the female was singing.

"Well just as long as it makes you happy, I'm fine with that," the male Anuban stated. "So which shop do you want to head to first?'

"Just follow me." Miura had a playful look on her face, which Nicholas liked.

They were soon outside the Scarf Shop. There were already a few people here who wanted to go in. "I'm really hopping to get a nice cute one!" the female Drauk told the male. "Maybe we can get you one to."

"I don't know if I'd wear it, but okay," he replied.

Soon they were in and Sabayt, the Seedling in charge greeted them. Figuring Miura would take awhile, Nicholas decided to look around. The place certainly was colorful and he could see materials in the back for making new scarfs. There were three kinds sold at this shop, Spider web, Snakeskin, and Jeweled. However nothing seemed to grab his eyes just in terms how the guy didn't think they'd even go well with his clothes.

"Tadaaah!" went Miura's voice suddenly and he turned to look at her.

Miura gets a Jeweled Scarf that was mainly pink with different colored spots. "What do you think?" she asked, holding it up around her neck and doing a body spin so the guy could see every angle.

"Whoa…" Nicholas breathed, as he couldn't believe how beautiful the Drauk was with it.

"That's not an answer!" she replied with a giggle. Miura was eyeing the male like a predator did with prey and a smile.

"Well…"

"Come on mister! More information."

"You uh… it looks really good on you," Nicholas replied, rubbing the back of his head while blushing.

"Yay! I wanted you to think that!" He couldn't tell if Mirua meant it or was just stating it. "Well what about you?"

"I think I'm good honestly. I'd hate to have one get ripped."

"Suit yourself." Satisfied, the two left the shop.

The rest of the day went well and Miura stayed by his side, occasionally the two having their cute moments from accidentally crossing hand and paw when reaching for something at the same time, or with him reaching out to grab her arm in a gentile way so to avoid running into someone. These left both blushing but smiling at the same time. At the end of the day after the decorations for the fourth festival went up, it found the two at her place again. "Thanks again for this," she said to him, looking down shyly.

"I've enjoyed it with you," he said softly, acting a little shy like her.

"It's too bad… but there's only two more of these left."

"I don't know… Somehow I'm getting the feeling something's coming for me. A good thing."

"Your memories?" the Drauk asked.

"Maybe," the Anuban replied. "Well… get some sleep okay?" She nodded and the two said goodnight.

The next day the Sultan Festival came. This one was were only the Noots came which was just fine since it still meant sales would happen. This time Nicholas and Miura didn't buy anything but strolled around the Oasis. However during it when they went pass the back road, the male Anuran's head turned towards the huge tree like structure with the orb on top that was the center of this place. "You okay?" the female asked.

"Yeah…" he answered. "It's just… this time I feel different while looking at that." He pointed it out. "Do you think we could head over there?"

"Um… okay," Miura said.

The two did so and found Tethu and Tethi standing near the water's edge. They were talking, but nothing that appeared out of the ordinary. "They look really cute together," the female Drauk commented.

Nicholas nodded then knelt by the water. He placed his right paw in and took it out. "That's odd…" he said.

"What's odd?"

"I can't explain it, but I can sense something's here. Something alive, helping the oasis up. But… that's it."

"You know… Tethu mentioned something about a water spirit here. But… I've never seen it."

The word spirit made that same feeling Nicholas had before when seeing the Fountain Plaza with it being familiar. "Is that so?" he commented and rose up. "Well… guess it's best just to wait for now."

He then walked away with Miura behind him, the Drauk not sure what to make of this. Nothing more happened during the rest of the festival. The decorations were changed one last time and then it was onto the fifth and final one. Nicholas was up early with Mirua to greet the guests. "So what's it this time?" the male asked.

"A Spirit one where all races come to," she explained. "It's another were we try to sell as many wares as possible. And then… I guess life will go back to normal."

"I'm not so sure about that," Nicholas said. He looked towards the direction of the rising sun. "I have a felling something's different today. Like something will happen."

"Will it be the rest of your memories?"

"I have a feeling yes."

However nothing would happen until latter that night. It was after the final festival had come to an end. Night had just fallen and Miura was smiling and humming happily since Nicholas was walking her back to her place. "You're in a good mood," he stated, noticing this.

"Am I?" she replied, blushing. "I guess it's that obvious huh?" The two shared a small laugh.

"Well I guess I've finally paid you back for you giving me all those Dewandems." The two then stopped by the entrance to her place. "Although it doesn't have to mean I wouldn't do it again for free." Before she could reply, his head turned to the direction of where the tall structure was. To his eyes he noticed it was glowing brighter tonight. "Wait… that light."

"What light?" she asked.

"Mirua, I need you to come with me. The night's not over just yet."

The two went to where the structure was and the male's ears could pick up voices. He signaled the female to wait. Both could hear them quiet well. "To think she could also see me as well," went a female voice. "It means she's a Child of the Great Tree to like you Tethu."

"So there was one here," went the voice of Tethi. "It's nice to meet you to."

"I figured it was best you two met," said Tethu.

"Well there's three of them," Nicholas commented to Miura. "I recognize Tethu and Tethi's voice, but who's that second female voice?"

"What other female voice?" the Drauk asked. "I only hear two."

"That's odd. My hearing's just fine." He then heard the first female voice again.

"So how's our new guest Nicholas?"

"He's doing great," Tethu replied. "He still hasn't gotten all his memories back yet, but I know he'll get them."

The male Anuban heard that and motioned Miura to move in. The two rounded the corner. She only saw the two Seedlings but he saw the first speaker. It was a female with a blue body with her hair ending in a droplet of water. A small tiara was on top of the hair, gold plating on the pointed ears, a neckband, and armbands the same color. The dress was blue white and the eyes were a somewhat dark aqua blue. She and the two Seedlings turned to the Drauk and tall male. "Oh?" the blue female asked.

Nicholas's eyes went wide when he saw her. In his eyes everything was flashing before them like a flood of information. The guy went to his knees and everyone saw it. "Nicholas!" Miura stated. "Are you alright?!"

The guy was breathing hard for a bit but then got his breath back. "I remember…" he said and slowly got up. "I remember everything…"

"You got them all back?" the Drauk asked and he nodded.

"So… what can you tell us now?" Tethu asked.

"Tethu… I need you to get me to the floating obelisk you can see in the distance. There is something important I must do there. But it's not just me who needs to go there. I'll need you. I'll need Tethi. I'll need Levi. I'll need Sol of the Lagora." How the Anuban knew of that guy was having met him before during the festivals. He then turned to Miura. "And I'll need you as well. All of us must go there. And make sure she comes as well." He pointed to the first female.

"Wait… you can see me to?" she stated all shocked. "But only Children of the Great Tree can."

"Ummm who else is here?" Miura asked.

"Watch," Nicholas said and pointed his hand at the first female. The Drauk saw a shimmery outline. "Now can you make her out?"

"I do or something."

"That… that is the Water Spirit of this Oasis. How I know this will be explained when we get to our destination. I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Nicholas."

"And I'm Esna. Yours is a wonderful name," the water spirit replied.

"Now then, we'd better let Levi and Sol know about this," the Anuban stated. "I'll be seeing the rest of you in the morning." He walked away with Miura right behind him. She couldn't help along with the other but wonder just who or what Nicholas really was. But the Drauk knew better than to ask since he didn't appear to be in the mood to answer any questions. Sol and Levi were found and more than happy to head out with the others. What would happen was going to be a bit of a shocker to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble in the East

Chapter 4: True Purpose and Travel

Nicholas was up early the next morning, ready to head to the obelisk. The Anuban made his way to the Fountain Plaza to wait for the others. He didn't have to wait long for Miura to show up first. "Miura!" he stated with a smile and wave.

"So I'm first?" she asked, coming to a stop next to the male. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh… about a few minutes," he replied.

A few minutes latter Levi came waddling up. "Made it!" the Serkah stated with a big grin.

Just then Sol arrived. Like the Lagora, he had long rabbit ears, but his fur was light in color with white and a few dark area. The eyes were dark aqua and the outfit was sleeveless with two arm bands and the shirt was yellow with a green design. "So we've gathered huh?" he asked. The blades on his back were leaf shaped like a mistletoe leaf each, even having a red orb to represent the berry.

"Just need the other two," Nicholas stated.

Just then Tethu and Tethi came up. "We're here!" the female Seedling stated.

"Alright then, it's time to leave," the male Anuban said. "I feel that out of all the people at the oasis, you are the ones who will be able to help me the most."

"Help with what?" Miura asked.

"When we get to the inside of that obelisk, I'll tell you. Now then Tethu, care to get us there?"

"Follow me," the male seedling replied and led the group to the teleportation pad. In just a bit they were all warping to the entrance of the destination.

The group was then standing outside the floating obelisk, the markings on it still giving off a kind of glow even in sunlight. Miura gazed sadly at the area. "You okay?" Nicholas asked, noticing this.

The Drauk didn't answer and Tethu looked up at the Anuban. "I guess she never told you about her sister," the male Seedling said.

"She has a sister?"

"I use to," Miura replied. The female looked down to the ground.

"I am sorry," the male Anuban said, noticing this. "If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No… I'm fine… My sister Seipha… she was consumed by Chaos and we were force to beat her. I miss her…"

Nicholas came over, placing a comforting paw on her left shoulder. "Well… I know nothing I say can bring her back. Just remember this though. She lives on. Not physically but in here." The guy placed a fist over his heart. "Her memory will always live there."

Miura smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you," she said.

The group then went inside the place. There were glyphs on the wall that slowly faded as new ones appeared up and down the wall. The inside was green and even had a pendulum swinging from the ceiling. There was a center area right below this. "Whoa…" Sol stated, having never been here before.

"So now what?" Tethi asked.

"Only one thing now," Nicholas replied. He went to the center and the others followed them. The beetle that followed Tethu and had the orb Esna used to communicate came out and her image appeared. It was quickly explained what it was to the others who hadn't seen it.

Suddenly a voice sounded out. "So… you've come to me for help."

Sol looked around in confusion, but the rest didn't. "Who is that?" the Lagora asked.

"I have been watching you ever since you came to this land. I am this pillar you see before you. I am the Great Sage Thoth." Suddenly light droplets descended and then a person the same size as the Seedlings appeared. In his left hand was a staff with green round top. The skin was that same color as the walls. A white cloth with a gold decoration and black design in the middle covered his face. There was some kind of brown hair on top of the head.

"This form is but an illusion," he said. "However perhaps speech will flow more readily now."

"Is he?" Tethi asked.

"Yes, I met a water spirit in this desert and created the very first oasis in this land. And thanks to my power Esna was able to be revived when she purified Chaos."

"So then… what does this all have to do with you Nicholas?" Tethu asked.

"Thanks to meeting Esna, I was able to remember everything and why I came here," the Anuban replied. "Better get comfortable."

He turned to the others before continuing. "As you know I said I cam from the east. It wasn't easy as the road I took to get to this desert is a long and hard one. I did it because I've come from there looking for help."

"Help from what?" Levi asked.

"From something even more powerful than Chaos. Something that will tear everything I know and you know apart. They will come here in time. And when that happens… well let's just say it'll make Chaos seem like a little bully."

"How? What could be even stronger than Chaos?" Tethu asked. The others were a bit shocked.

"That's how enemies are," the male Anuban said. "Defeat one, and another, more powerful one always rises. It's the nature of things."

"But what or who is it?" Miura asked.

"Another evil malicious entity like Chaos that is tearing the laws of nature and elements apart. I don't know much about it other than it's extremely powerful, ancient, and evil. The elders of my city wouldn't say much until I brought help back. How we know about you is we've heard the deeds from here. They've traveled on the wind. And we've always known about the races here. At the time when Chaos was around we couldn't help due to other problems of our own. Now we have this new enemy that will come for you unless I bring the ones I've gathered here with me."

"I sense what he's talking about," Thoth said. "It's faint, but there."

"Yes, and I know each of you if the best out of all the residents at the oasis," Nicholas continued. "I know you Sol, even if you haven't fought with Tethu, Mirua, and Levi as much, are the best of your race. And Tethi will be needed to. I can sense she's strong as well. As for the rest, since the three of you defeated Chaos, there is no doubt you will also be able to help me. To travel to the east with me and help defeat what is destroying us."

"I think you should," Esna said to Tethu. Even if not everyone could see her that was okay. "If whatever it is comes for us, we may all die as a result of it."

"Well I guess I could do with another adventure," the male Seedling stated. "I can have Shakurao and Jamileh help look at the oasis with everyone else while I'm gone."

"Count me in!" Levi commented with a big grin.

"I didn't see a lot of action so I'll go to," Sol said.

The males looked to the two females who hadn't said anything just yet. "What do you say?" Nicholas asked to Miura.

"You know I'll go since you asked," she replied with a smile and went to his side.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice but to go to," Tethi commented.

"Then that's everyone," Esna said.

"So… how do we get there?" Sol asked.

"Sadly the road I used to get here is blocked," Nicholas said. "The reason I collapsed at the entrance was because I was attacked by some of the forces the enemy in my land uses. I was able to fend them off but there is no way to where we need to go. That's why I've come here to asked Thoth to help me by using his powers to help me clear the road."

"It can be done," the ancient being stated. He closed his eyes and began to glow. And image of rubble appeared before the group. They saw it be blasted by energy and disappear. "There, it is done." The image disappeared.

"Well guess it's time to head out," Esna said.

"Not yet," Nicholas told her. Those that couldn't see the water spirit knew he was talking to her. "We'll leave after packing and making sure we're ready. We can do that much at least. It should take us a couple days before we head out on the long journey back."

He then turned to leave. "May the blessing of the Great Tree be with you," Thoth said before disappearing.

X

The group made it back just fine to the oasis. Plans were made to leave and have it in the care of the others. Although it was a daunting task, those going with Nicholas felt up to it, even if they weren't sure how long it would take. "So… how long will it take us to reach the place?" Miura asked Nicholas while she packed stuff away. He was visiting her in her place.

"Ten days if all goes well," he replied. "It took me a bit longer than that to reach you guys due to that trouble I mentioned."

"Well this is filling me with excitement."

"That's good. But let's hope things don't go badly until we get there."

"Come on, we haven't left yet!" Miura replied playfully. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh I don't know," he answered, matching her tone and playful shoved the Drauk. She gave him a squeeze in return.

They were soon at the entrance, waiting for the others. "Do you feel that?" he asked. "That feeling of excitement of going on a journey?"

"Yeah," the female answered.

Miura then looked up and saw the others who were coming with them approaching with Tethu in the lead. "They've made it," Nicholas said with a smile.

"Hope we're not late," the male Seedling commented.

"Not at all." The Anuban looked up and saw many of the other residents had gathered with Shakurao and Jamileh leading them forward.

"We made it," the brother Seedling said. "We came here to wish you luck on your journey. The Oasis will be safe with us." His sister nodded.

"We… hope you do well," she whispered.

"Farewell!" the rest stated with a wave. The small group heading out smiled at them and turned towards the entrance.

The small group of six began to move. The beetle that carried Esna's orb to communicate was also going with them so she could see and help in anyway she could. The sun shining on the desert and making it hot wasn't enough to dampen anyone's spirit. Soon they had left the Qarr Dunes and were in the passage that would led to the Drauk settlement. However, Nicholas took a sharp right and moved a rock out of the way, revealing a hidden path. "Has this been here this whole time?" Miura asked.

"I'm not sure," the Anuban replied. "Now then…" He went into this and the rest followed.

Coming out on the other side, they could see desert, but in the distance plains of grass. "Is that…?" Tethi asked, awestruck.

"Yeah, that's the beginning part of the land where I came from," Nicholas said. "Now… the real part of our journey begins."

The small group made their way down to this new desert. They were use to traveling across it so it wasn't a problem. While there were wild life like enemies, these weren't any trouble. Two days latter, the plains were reached. From there, the land changed to become more like mountains and forests. All of those but Nicholas even noticed white stuff on the mountains that were higher up. The Anuban told them it was something called snow and that most likely they would come in contact with it in the future. Not to where they were heading, but sometime latter. Then it became barren ground with scattered trees and bushes. About the fourth day in, the group climbed up a long path that went high. "To think there would be such a place beyond the desert," Esna said, as they came to a stop to catch their breath. Her orb had come out so she could see.

"I never seen so much green," Sol stated. This was due to the trees stretched out before them below the path.

"So what now?" Levi asked.

Nicholas stood up to answer but then stopped and stared at something in the distance. Miura turned to look and saw it to. "Is that… what I think it is?" she asked.

Everyone took a few steps forward to get a closer look. The male Anuban smiled as they saw a faded out structure far in the distance that appeared to be floating. "it is," Nicholas stated. "That is my home, floating like that obelisk. The place named Loft Ereborn."

"Let's take this as a good sign!" Levi commented with his usual big grin.

"I'm with you there my friend," Tethu agreed.

The group with new vigor climbed down the path and soon came to a place with rock and sparse trees growing into a cliff face wall. It was the perfect place to camp for the night since it would be approaching in a couple of hours. Miura started a fire to get some food ready while the rest did other various tasks. Only a couple in the group still had energy, and these guys who were Nicholas and Sol, decided to do a little sparring. It was a good chance since the taller male hadn't worked with the sorter one so he wanted to see what he could do.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" the Anuban exclaimed, striking with his weapon for each blow while the Lagora countered with his two blades. It was a good way to make sure nobody got hurt. The shorter male blocked all the blows. "Good! Very good!'

Sol then went on the attack. "You've got good foot work!" Nicholas said, noticing this.

"You're not bad yourself!" Sol replied.

"Okay; now faster!" They went at it again with Miura and Tethi smiling at amusement to each other.

Latter that night after everyone had eaten their full and fallen asleep, Nicholas was still up, just keeping watching. The male began to sing softly. The sound woke the Drauk up and she slowly approached the male. "Who is she?" she asked. This caused the Anuban to quickly turn his head to see her standing behind him and stop singing. "This female you sing of?"

"It's the story of a female Anuban from the past," he explained, turning back to look ahead. "One who gave her love to another of a different race."

"What happened to her?"

Nicholas didn't answer for a few moments. "She left to be with him." The guy then looked back up at Miura. "Get some sleep Miura."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." The female went back to bed but couldn't help but look at Nicholas one last time before closing her eyes.

The next morning, the group awoke. Nicholas, even though he had kept watch throughout most of the night, still had plenty of energy and vigor. As they kept going, they could see the structure getting closer. Then came the last day when they would reach it. "So what exactly is there?" Tethu asked the Anuban.

"Honestly it'll be like nothing you've seen," Nicholas replied. "You can see it's a lot bigger than the Oasis. And that's saying something."

The others looked and saw it to be true. The shadow casted by it was enormous. "I just hope the food there is good!" Levi stated. "Or at least that's one of the things I'm hopping for!"

"Nice to see you're thinking with your stomach," the male Anuban grumbled.

Suddenly a sound was heard. That of some kind of howling, causing everyone to stop. "Something's coming!" Sol stated.

"Quick! Over there!" Nicholas ordered, pointing to a section of the ground where it sank. The group went down there and waited.

"What is it?" Tethu asked. "Some kind of canine?"

"Yeah," the Anuban male replied. "But something much worst…"

Suddenly a growl was heard and the group turned to see what appeared to be a huge canine that looked like a cross between a coyote and wolf the size of a dire wolf. The creature lunged forward towards Miura while everyone else but Nicholas could only shot out in alarm. The guy with one swift move brought out his weapon while jumping in front of her at the same time. The double bladed ax got the creature between the eyes with the top most blade. With a shout, the Anuban wretched the end out, causing blood to gush out before ending the creature's life with another blow. A second one then emerged. This time Tethi was ready and used her crossbow weapon to bring it down.

Miura was still getting over the shock and looked up at Nicholas since she had been knocked down. He turned back to look at her. "Are you alright?" the male asked. The female Drauk blushed and felt her heart miss a beat as the guy in that moment of saving her life was so dashing and brave.

"Y-yes… thank you," she replied. He held out his right paw, helping her up.

"What the hell are these things?" Sol asked.

"Beast Scouts," Nicholas snarled. He let go of Miura's hand which while she was reluctant, that feeling disappeared after his next sentence. "Which means a pack of the enemy isn't far behind!"

"The enemy?!" she asked.

"Who did you tell of this journey?" Tethu demand.

"No one!" Nicholas replied.

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one! I swear!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sol asked.

"The enemy must have gotten wind somehow and is hunting me and the rest of you," the Anuban answered.

"We have to get out of here," Levi stated.

"There's no where to run!" Tethi commented.

"We're not far from my home!" Nicholas insisted with a smile. "I'd like to see them try to catch us…"

In just a bit he looked and signaled the others to move. "Come on!" he ordered. The guy ran with the rest behind them. They could see the Beast Scouts with some kind of humanoids on them in the distance. "Stick together!"

"Where the hell are you leading us?!" Miura asked.

"Just shut up and run!" he answered.

To the rest the situation seemed helpless even if they had the Anuban leading them. They could see the enemy beginning to close in on them. "Stand your ground!" Tethu stated when realizing there was nowhere left to run.

Nicholas then spotted what he was looking for; a large rock that was pointing upwards. "There! Quickly!" the male ordered.

Leading the others revealed there was an opening. They all slid down it. Then the group heard the sound of a horn being blown followed by the whizzing sound of arrows and the cries of the enemy dying. "Hey, I think there's a path up ahead," Levi said, pointing it out.

"Do we follow it?" Tethi asked.

"I think that would be wise," Nicholas stated and led the group down the small cave like structure. At the end was some kind of platform that was round and green in color. Everyone got on it. The section rose up taking them above the ground. The rest looked and saw they were heading up to the structure they had seen floating in the distance. The platform then went through a section of rock. The thing then came to a stop and Nicholas led the way through another small tunnel.

The group emerged out into an open area and the others stared in amazement at what they saw. They could see the city Nicholas had stated which had rocky walls with water cascading down into the area. There were towers and other buildings of green with complimentary colors. "Welcome all of you to my home," Nicholas said. "This is Loft Ereborn."

"It's beautiful," Miura said, right at his side.

"To think something like this existed beyond our land," Tethi commented. Tethu caught her eyes, nodding to showed her agreed with her.

"Now then, let us head down," the Anuban said. "Leave most of the talking to me." The group began to walk down some stairs, getting closer and closer to the entrance. Everyone else was a bit excited for this new place and couldn't wait to get in.


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble in the East

Chapter 5: Loft Ereborn

The group made it down towards the entrance, crossing over a small bridge. It was then pass two statues that looked like armored Anubans and under a gatehouse. Nicholas then stopped them at the courtyard entryway. The others with him murmured amongst themselves at the sights. That was why nobody noticed a newcomer heading down a flight of stairs towards them. The person spoke up. "Nicholas!"

Everyone turned to see a similar looking Anuban like the said male only his fur was a light brown. "Ah!" Nicholas stated and the two met in a guy hug. They then pulled back. "So, you came to greet us brother."

"Brother?" Miura asked.

"So, you've come back with them," the second Anuban commented, looking at the newcomers.

"Yes; I must speak with our father," Nicholas said.

"He is not here right now."

"Not here? Where is he?"

Suddenly the same horn from before was heard. Everyone turned since it answered Nicholas's question. They saw more Anubans ridding winged steeds that looked like donkeys. But these were quite the beautiful ones, with the qualities of horses. These landed and were walked up to the group. The one leading them got off his mount. Looking showed Nicholas's eyes were on him, but his fur was like his brother's. This male was older and powerfully built in shining armor, similar to what Nicholas had. "Nicholas!" he called.

"I've returned, father,' his son stated. 'Where were you?"

"We've been hunting a pack of the enemies that came up from the south. We slew a number near one of our hidden entrances." The two then hugged. The older Anuban continued. "Strange for them to come so close to that. Something, or someone, had drawn them near."

"Ah… that would've been us," Nicholas replied with a small sheepish grin.

His father looked to the newcomers with a friendly smile. "Welcome, all of you, to Loft Ereborn," the male said.

"Yes, and nice to meet you as well," Tethu replied.

"I can see why my son brought all of you here. I can tell you're all quite strong."

"We are."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you my name. I am Teron, captain of the guard for Loft Ereborn. I see you've met my other son Lucas." The rest for the Oasis were introduced one by one. The orb Esna had came out from her beetle carrier and like his son, all the other Anubans could see her as well. And somehow here those who hadn't before now could. Once all the introductions were finished, Miura turned to look at Nicholas. "So, then I guess that means being Teron's son makes you an important person here," the Drauk stated.

"Actually, all like at the Oasis are," he replied. "Our ruler sees all who reside in this city as his family. From workers to high authority. We all play a part in making the city the way it is no matter how small."

"Then I'll feel more at home here thanks to that."

"Come!" Teron stated. "I'm to take you to our ruler. The rest make sure our steeds are returned to their stables."

The group watched everyone but the older male and Lucas fly off. The captain of the guard then led the way. The others who hadn't been here were able to get glimpse of other sections of the city and it all looked grand. However exploring this place would have to wait. They then went up some stairs that climbed up to what appeared to be the most important building of the city. It was right in the middle and at the highest point, offering a perfect view of everything and the edges that led to clouds below. Their gaze then went up to the building they were about to enter. There was writing on it, similar to what they had seen in their lands. "So… what can we expect?" Tethi asked to Nicholas.

"Just remember you'll be in the presence of a ruler," he replied. "Just be polite like with my father and you should be fine."

The group went inside the building to find it was supported by many pillars, some of which were statues of other Anubans. There was plenty of spaces to let in light. The footsteps echoed off the stone floor. There were other doorways that were passed but everyone kept going down the one to the far end of the building. Two guards stood there on either side that were both blacked furred Anubans and opened the double door. Inside was the throne room. It was pretty obvious not just to the two thrones at the end but also how the inside of this area was grand. There were a few other Anubans in here, one of which had the black colored fur Nicholas had and was a female, appearing to be the same age as Teron. She and him locked eyes with a smile. The newcomers then looked towards the thrones seeing one occupied by a pure white female Anuban while the other was royal blue.

The white Anuban was quite beautiful while the royal blue Anuban was powerful and strong built, his eyes bearing intelligence and caution. These two looked up as the group approached them, both wearing golden bands on their heads with diamonds in the middle. Their clothes were even more magnificent than the armor Nicholas wore. He knelt before them with his head bowed. "My king and queen," the black furred male said. "I have returned with help."

"Arise, Nicholas," the male Anuban king on his thrown stated in a loud, clear voice with power and confidence. "Arise so you may introduce them to us."

The younger male did and with a right paw did so. "We are well met," the king of this city said. "I am Ajihad and my queen next to me is Natasha, rulers of Loft Ereborn."

"So what now?" Tethu asked.

"I need you to tell us everything that has happened when fighting Chaos. From all of you."

"Go on," Nicholas encouraged seeing their hesitant looks.

And so the rest of the group began their story. The orb Esna had was still out so she could talk to. Everything that had happened with fighting Chaos was told with the Anubans listening intently the entire time. When the story was finished, including how Esna was revived, the silence that followed went on for a few minutes as this was digested. Natasha then spoke. "Now I see why you chose them Nicholas," the female Anuban stated. "They really are our best hope."

"Nicholas made mention of some evil force and how we could help before," Tethu said. "He couldn't tell us much about it."

"That is because we needed him to gather help first before sharing anything else," Ajihad replied. "For now, it's best to put that to the back of your mind. We will answer all your questions very soon."

"So what should we do?" Esna asked.

"Rest and explore our city over the next few days. Then Nicholas will bring you before us so you can show us what you do. Only after that will we share what we truly know. You have our leave to go."

The group bowed before the two rulers and then turned to leave. Nicholas however, held up a paw so the female Anuban who was the same age as his father could come over and hug him. "My son, I'm so happy you made it," she said.

"You know I was going to mother," he replied and they pulled back. "Was there any doubt?"

"A mother always worries about her children."

"Anyways, I need to introduce you to those I've brought back." The younger Anuban did so one at a time, leaving the Drauk in the group for last. "And this is Miura. Everyone, this is my mother Linden."

She noticed the look in his eyes as he introduced her to the said female and couldn't help but smile. The mother Anuban saw what appeared to be feelings for Miura in them. And Linden noticed the same thing in the Drauk's eyes to as Miura looked at her son. "Well it's nice to meet all of you," the female Anuban commented. "Come; I'll show you to your rooms."

Linden led the way with everyone following her to the guest rooms where the rulers of this place lived at. "I think you'll find them to your liking."

Tethu took a look into the first one. He saw that it was a bed instead of the hammock back at his home but it looked just as comfortable. There were a couple of windows to let in the light and offered a wonderful view of the city. There was also a table for personal things and enough room for everything that had been brought. Once their weapons were placed away in their rooms, they met outside with Nicholas. "Now then, let us go out and to the area to eat," he said. This was a good idea since the group was hungry.

Nicholas led the rest of the group to the dining room. They saw there were a few tables in an area that let in light through the columns. The chairs would work from the tallest to the shortest of them. The group sat down and servers barring food came out. A lot was like what was back at the Oasis, but there was some things they hadn't seen before. Some others joined them and soon the sound of eating and talk was happening. During it Miura had all her attention on Nicholas. He smiled at her, enjoying the female Drauk. They didn't notice his mother shooting glances at them with a smile. The older Anuban began to think of cute, future things.

When the meal was over it had gotten dark so that meant heading for sleep. "I'll show you around the city tomorrow," Nicholas told the group and bade everyone goodnight. He noticed that Miura had remanded behind though.

"Miura, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Sorry," she replied. "It's just all of this… It's a lot to take in."

They walked up to the door of the room she was staying at. "A lot of others think that the first time they come here," Nicholas commented. "You'll get use to it though."

"You think so?" The male nodded and the two had a smile, but were a bit nervous to be in the other's presence like this. "Thank you…"

"Well I leave you to get some sleep."

"Wait." The female's lips got the male's right cheek in a kiss. Both were blushing badly and saw it on the other. "Good night Nicholas…"

"Good night Miura…" He watched her go into her room and close the door before slowly walking back to his room, touching the spot. It left him dazed but smiling and happy as it was for her.

The next morning everyone rose up well rested. Nicholas was there to led them to breakfast. However he and Miura avoided eye contact with smiles, remembering what had happened last night. The food consuming went good and then the male Anuban took them down to the lower levels of the building to a place where carriage like vehicles were parked. They were open but shaped like open leaves that could sit anywhere from two to six people. "Are we ridding in these?" Tethi asked.

"It's the only way to travel for you guys since you're visiting," Nicholas replied.

"Let's do it," Tethu stated.

Everyone got in one that was green and gold with the male Anuban. These vehicles had steering wheels so he was driving. Miura got on the passenger's side while everyone else got in the back. The vehicle floated off the ground a bit after Nicholas turned it on. "How is it doing this? Sol asked.

"The same way the city floats in the air," the Anuban replied. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Must be magic," Tethi commented.

"That's one way of looking at it." They came out of the area which was like a garage.

"So where's our first stop?" Miura asked.

"We're heading to the main street," Nicholas answered. He drove the vehicle down some side streets before emerging into the main one. Everyone saw it was huge with many shops and other Anubans out and about. There were also street venders here to.

"Oh there must be some fashion around here!" the Drauk in the group commented with a grin.

"You're right but there's one problem," Nicholas said.

"What would that be?"

"You don't have the right currency."

"Oh crap, that's right! Tethu exclaimed. "You did say Miura that Nicholas originally came with a different kind of currency on the way here! So now what?"

"To the only place to get some," the male Anuban answered and drove the carriage like vehicle a ways down the street. Soon they were outside a snow-white building.

"What is this?" Tethi asked.

"It's a place where money is stored and exchanged," Nicholas explained. "My father came here last night to tell them we would be coming in order to exchange your currency for the one used here."

"I do remember you talking to him about that and giving him some Dewandems," Miura stated. "So I guess we'll get some of those disks you showed me."

"Yep." The group got out of the vehicle and went inside. They saw other Anubans sitting at desks, helping others out. Nicholas led the group over to a free person.

"Morning," Nicholas said pleasantly. "We've come to exchange my friend's Dewandems for some Trinks."

"Ah yes, your father said you would be becoming," the second Anuban replied. He brought out a few of the Dewandems. "We were able to calculate and figure out how much one of them is compared to Trinks. We found out due to the weight of the first that one of them equals five Trinks. We'll hold onto any they have until they need them back."

"Trinks is the name of the currency we use," Nicholas explained to the group. "You can tell how much each one is worth by the color. Bronze is one, silver is five, and gold is ten."

Tethu decided to go last since he had the most out of all the group. Soon they were out in the sun with their pockets rattling from the Trinks they had. "So what should we do first?" Levi asked.

The first item of business was checking out the shops. While they couldn't go crazy due to the amount of funding, the group still looked at everything with a buyer's eye. There were a few things they did get besides lunch. One of the things Miura treasured was Nicholas going in with her to a place for fashion. "I think you might find something to your liking," the male Anuban stated.

"Oooh I can't wait!" the female Drauk squealed and began to take a look. He on the other hand just watched her discreetly. At one point the female looked at a case of gemstone necklaces with a sad look. There was one that stood out in particular to her and the female walked away with a sigh since she didn't have enough. He on the other hand made sure she wasn't looking and quickly bought it and safely hidden from Miura's view. The Drauk did however find something that was fashionable that would work with her armor.

The group were soon back in the vehicle heading to the north side of the city. "Were to now?" Tethi asked.

"I'd like to show you the place where your skills will be tested," Nicholas explained. "We won't go in there but you can see the outside eat least."

The journey took them to the outskirts of a colosseum. The rest could see it was quite the size. "Well look at this," Sol commented. "There must be room for 100,000 at least."

"Not quite," the male Anuban replied. "It's higher than that."

He then took the group at a stop next to the colosseum. "Now here's a place I think you'll like," Nicholas said. "It'll come in handy very soon. At least that's what I think."

"What's in there?" Miura asked.

"It's place for weapons and armor. The ones you guys have will most likely need to be upgraded."

They then went inside. The place was like a black smith's shop but one that did weapons and armor. They could hear the sound of hammers on metal. The nose wasn't unbearable. In fact, it sounded like music. And the ones causing it were a group of five Anubans; two females and three males. They all were concentrating on a rod that was forming into a sword. Overseeing them was an older male and female Anuban. They looked up upon seeing the group come in and signaled the others working to stop. "That is good, take a breather while it cools," the older male stated.

He and the female turned to the newcomers and Nicholas did a little bow to them. "Melari and Rhunon; I've returned," the young Anuban said.

"I heard you brought help," the older female said. She looked at the rest. "They look strong."

"Everyone, this is Melari and his wife Rhunon, master smiths. I brought you all here not only to introduce you but because I believe they will help us soon."

"We look forward to see you in action when you are tested by our rulers," Melari stated. "Now then we must get back to work."

The two older Anubans dismissed the group and the sound of metal being hammered faded. "You don't think they'll replace our weapons, do you?" Miura asked.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't do that," Nicholas reassured her. "But as for the armor… I think even you can agree with me Miura that all the armor you guys have wouldn't be able to help you in all situations."

"What do you mean?" Sol asked.

"Well… let's pretend this situation for a moment. Let's say we had to go underwater or in a place where there was fire all around. In other words a much harder or much more extreme environment than any desert you've been through. With your armor as of right now, how would you fare?"

"We'd be dead in a second," Levi replied.

"I'm impressed you came up with that so quickly," the male Anuban said to the Serkah. "Yes, the armor you guys have can only go so far. That's only because all of you have only been in a desert like environment. But in these lands, there's more than that. You'll find out more latter on."

The rest of the day was spent around more of the shops. The sun was beginning to set by the time the group got back to where their rooms were. "Whew!" Sol exclaimed. "I'm beat!"

"Don't worry, we'll take it easier tomorrow," Nicholas promised.

The next day after breakfast, the male Anuban took the group to the area of the city were the court and other important government buildings were. "Due to the size of our size, it's run by other officials," Nicholas explained. "Even a king and queen need help managing and governing their subjects."

"What kind of things?" Esna asked, her orb out to see like usual ever since coming here.

"Well from the simplest things to money to the deciding of laws and judgement. But I'm not here to show you that. We came here because our city's library is here. I think you'll find some things in here that will strike your interest. Plus we need to give our bodies a physical break and focus on our minds. A warrior's greatest strength sometimes is their mind rather than skill and strength."

The group entered a huge building through double oak doors. They could see it was like a forest due to all the shelves and shelves of books. There were a couple of floors here to. It wasn't just books here but head busts of famous Anuban philosophers and scholars were scattered along with other small historical items belonging to them. "I figured we would go here first before the museum nearby," Nicholas said.

"How long can we stay here?" Tethi asked, looking about the place with wonder.

"Pretty much as long as you like until this building closes for the night. Now then I to must find something here. You free to join me if you so choose."

Miura did so and followed the male Anuban deep into the section of books. "Aha! Here we go," he said and pulled a black bound book from the shelf.

The two took it to a table and opened it up. Looking at it showed maps of surrounding regions and the climates to these places. "What is it?" the Drauk asked.

"Well since I'll probably be making a visit to these soon, I figured I would show you them," Nicholas explained. "And of course, since we may be getting visitors I want to show you a couple of them."

The female looked down at the pages. Despite being a warrior, Miura knew how to read and write in order to place orders for fashion items and get them in the shop. The page Nicholas was on showed a picture of some kind of water city. The people there looked like a cross between an otter with long rat like tails. "What is this place?" she asked.

"Only the craziest and fun-loving area!" Nicholas stated happy but in a low voice since they were in a library. "I love going there and will go back soon."

"Will we come as well?"

"Of course. In fact… I think it would be best to grab a couple more books on it." He led the way right nearby and pointed what he wanted out. But when the two went to grab them, his paw came on top of her hand. Both blushed hard, looking at the other. Nicholas quickly drew his paw back.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"It's okay," Miura whispered back. Both felt their heart beating fast as they went back to the table. "So er… what are we looking for?"

Nicholas quickly came back to the present but still couldn't help but think of that moment and how he liked it. No, that wasn't strong enough of a description; he loved it. Miura in turn was feeling the same way. The rest of the time passed without incident as it was for the museum. But then at last the day came for the test and that was where things would really begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Trouble in the East

Chapter 6: Test and Information

Finally the morning had come for that test and the group was ready. Once breakfast was eaten it was onto the colosseum. Everyone made sure to grab their weapons and put on their armor before going over. Nicholas dropped them off and then led the way inside from one of the ground entrances. They heard the sound of fighting before emerging into the opened area. Looking up showed all the seating surrounding the field. Some of the group felt intimidated just by seeing this but steadied their nerves. They then saw the other Anubans, both male and female, already here training with weapons like Nicholas, but also had swords, spears, maces, and flails, all of which were plant like. Some of them even had shields that resembled plants. At another corner were archers using actual bows with arrows, again looking like plants. "So now what?" Tethu asked Nicholas.

Before the male could answer his father, who had been drilling with a group saw them. Ordering them to take a breath, Teron came over to them. "I'm glad you made it early," he said.

"I just made sure we weren't late," he son replied. Nicholas's brother then came from a corner as well.

"You're here to?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, so my friends can be tested," Nicholas explained. Suddenly there was a mummer among the other Anubans. "They're here."

Miura and the others looked after Nicholas said that and saw Ajihad and Natasha approaching. The rulers of this city came up to the group and they all lowered their heads in respect. "I'm glad to see you have made it," the older male Anuban stated.

"So then, what about our test?" Tethu asked.

"Follow us," the female ruler replied. She and her husband took them to the center of the arena. Everyone else was watching. Natasha spoke up. "Now we ask the others to clear the field!"

The other Anuban warriors did so leaving the group. Ajihad turned to them. "We will now divide you up in teams of three. Nicholas, you're with Miura and Tethi. The rest will be in one. Your goal is to defeat as many of the opponents we send at you and get by the obstacles that come your way. That is all."

"Well then, let's get started," Nicholas replied.

The groups were then arranged at different ends of the arena. Then to the rest of their shock but Nicholas's, platforms of different heights and some that had ladders popped out of the ground. "What is this?!" Miura asked.

"I've seen this before," the male Anuban answered. "I've always wanted to try this out."

"Now all of you must make your way to the very center!" came the voice of Ajihad. "Begin!"

"Come on!" Nicholas told his group. He led the way and could see on the other end the rest were moving. The Anuban saw their first obstacle required Levi to hit a switch with his hammer. Then came the first barrier for Nicholas's group.

"See if you can hit that switch ahead Tethi!" Miura said. The female Seedling fired with her crossbow and a wall moved out of the way so this group could go on ahead. But then came a wall that was a bit high.

"Now what?" Tethi asked.

"Leave it to me," Nicholas replied. "Here, get on my shoulders."

The female Seedling did so and the male Anuban tossed her up. She made it and waited for the other two to jump and get to her level. Then up ahead came a place that was blocked but there were two curved levers right next to one of the walls. "Now it's my turn," Miura stated and with her spear jumped up, using it to pull these down. While a path did open, Tethi and Nicholas noticed some kind of projectiles coming in.

"Stand back!" the male ordered and his double-bladed ax came out. The guy managed to get them all.

"Nice moves there," the female Seedling said as Miura came down and joined Nicholas.

They continued and saw the other group was doing just fine. Then came another higher ledge. "My turn to help Tethi," the female Drauk stated and the said Seedling got on her back. Miura threw her up and soon the other two were up as well.

Then just a bit ahead came a spot that had a bit of the wall sticking out. "Now here's where my weapon can be used," Nicholas commented and placed his ax in the crack. Using it like a crowbar, the male made the section come out more so his group could go through.

And so, this continued for a bit more until both groups made it to the center. "It seems they've done it," Natasha said where she and her husband sat, watching them.

"That's right!" Sol replied. "We got it!" He then turned to the others. "It wasn't so bad at all."

"Even though you did well, going through that isn't enough," Ajihad stated. "Now let's see how you do in combat!" Nicholas let out a grin at this. "Send word to the selected fighters! Prepare the arena for full combat!"

"Prepare the arena for full combat!" Teron then ordered. That guy was nearby the king and queen.

"I just said that!" the ruler Anuban growled to him.

"I know it's just in case they didn't hear… Just trying…" Nicholas's father fell silent after seeing Ajihad's look. He then cleared his throat. "Anyway… prepare the warriors!"

"Wait, you mean we're actually going to fight against others now?" Tethi asked.

"Fine; bring them on!" Nicholas stated and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright; that's it! I wanna be up there with your rulers!"

Well the group didn't have much of a choice as once again they were split into the same groups of three. Nicholas and those with him noticed other Anubans charging in; one for each. "Try not to kill them, okay?" he stated to the females.

"So the idea is just shake them up a little?" Miura asked.

"Let's go with that."

"Well look whom I'm fighting against!" Nicholas's group looked to see his brother and two other females approaching. The second male had a mace with plant like properties while the other two had curved like swords.

"Never thought our rulers would pit us against the other," the older male said.

"Let's do this!"

Miura watched out of the corner of her eyes the two males go in before her opponent came in with a blur of motion. The Drauk parried the attack on reflexes and spun her spear around before coming in for a trust. The second female moved to the side to avoid the blow. Miura's opponent swung again and the first female ducked under the passing blade. The Drauk then did a series of strikes back and forth from side to side. Her spear had longer reach than the second female's sword. There was also greater impact as well. And while the sword the female Anuban had could slip in, Miura was flexible and quick. Plus, her spear could be used in circular motions to act like a shield. It was the same for Nicholas's weapon due to being more staff like than an ax due to its length. The male Anuban and his brother were engaged in a furious dance. Tethi in the meantime was constantly on the move. While her weapon was smaller and shorter as it was with her body, the female Seedling was able to keep up with her larger opponent. Their swords were engaged in a dance to. Tethi kept her Anuban opponent engaged while also parrying, slicing, and rolling out of harm's way. Her crossbow from before was on her back and didn't get in the way.

The other group was also like that as well. Levi's opponent, while smaller, couldn't hope to outmatch the strength and size of the Serkah and his weapon. Tethu was performing just as well as Tethi in a similar manor. Sol's twin blades were a blur against the Anuban who was fighting the Lagora. Nobody, not even the fighters, knew how long this fight went on. There was only action and reaction in this match. But the rulers could tell this was going to end soon. Those with Nicholas moved quickly and in quick succession, they managed to either disarm their opponent, or bring their weapon up to a point that would have been a killing blow. When that happened, everyone just looked on in silence and in some cases surprise. The only sound was of the heavy breathing from those who had fought. "Your weapon is so swift and strong," Miura's opponent stated while on the ground.

The arena was then filled with the sound of applause as the Drauk helped the other female Anuban up as did the others who had knocked their opponents to the ground.

"Damn I thought I had you," Lucas stated to Nicholas. He was one of those that had the weapon of the other put at a killing point.

"You've gotten better brother," the older male commented and the two did a bro hug before beginning to walk back to the rulers with a clap on the other's back. Nicholas's group then made it to the ruling Anubans and noticed that Melari and Rhunon were here to next to them.

"Well done," the male ruler stated. "You have all proven yourselves worthy and shown that you have what it takes to help us."

"Take the rest of the day off if you want," the female ruler said. "But before you go, there is something we wish to give you."

Melari and Rhunon presented different suits of armor, similar to what Nicholas wore that were of various colors and sizes. "We told them to make them after our first meeting," Ajhad explained. "Trust me; you'll need it."

Levi's was flexible due to his size. For Tethu and Tethi, the size was perfect for their small bodies. Sol was a medium size. Miura was very pleased with her new armor. It left her stomach exposed like the other but offered greater protection. Plus, it was a light green in color so it was in the same spectrum as Nicholas's green colored armor. "Thank you very much," Tethu stated.

"Don't thank us now," Melari replied with a laugh. "Wait until that armor saves your life."

With that, the group left the colosseum. "Man, I'm in the mood for something for that victory!" Levi stated with a huge grin.

"Let me guess; something to eat," Sol replied.

Miura wasn't really listening to them as she was watching Nicholas help load the armor into the vehicle that had gotten them there. The Drauk was remembering how he had fought, realizing that there had been more to his skill than previously shown. Suddenly he looked up, catching the female's eyes. Miura blushed and looked away hastily. The male Anuban saw this though and couldn't help but smile. "Alright, that should do it," he then said after getting the armor in.

As it turned out Nicholas did take the group out to a place to eat. But then the next morning came where things would be fully explained. As Miura was getting ready, her eyes drifted to her new armor. The Drauk went over to it and after giving it a thought, put it on. She was amazed that it felt cool and light while at the same time knowing it was strong. The female then emerged from her room and went down to the area to eat. There wasn't anyone there though. Miura decided to sit down and wait a bit since there wasn't anyone else bringing food out. "So you came here first," went a familiar male voice.

This made her jump and whirl around to find Nicholas standing against one of the entrances with a smirk on his face. "How… how long have you been standing there?" she asked, blushing and trying to get her heart to slow down.

"Just now," the male Anuban replied and came over. She looked up to his face, still blushing. "I see you put on that armor you were given. Liking it so far?"

Miura nodded and the guy sat down next to her. "It really feels better than the old suit I had," she stated. "I'm a little excited to try it out."

"You'll get that chance," the male commented. "Although… I just hope it'll be enough…"

"What do you mean?"

He looked to her and shook his head. "Nicholas… tell me," Miura whispered.

"Miura…" the guy whispered and seeing her left hand out on the table slowly reached out to grab it with his right. They were both blushing now, starring into the other's eyes.

Suddenly a noise made them jump as the others entered into the room and talking. The Anuban and Drauk were red in the face and their hearts were pounding as they moved apart faster than the speed of light. "What's up?" Tethu asked.

"Nothing," both of them responded at the same time.

While the rest ate and talk, Miura and Nicholas avoided the other's eyes yet at times couldn't help but look at the other. " _I know how I feel about her,_ " the male Anuban thought. " _Maybe she feels the same way._ "

" _I know that I want to be by his side,_ " the female Drauk thought. " _And I know it will work._ "

When the food was consumed, Nicholas stood up first. "Now then, let's not keep the rulers waiting."

The group were soon before Natasha and Ajihad who smiled at them from their thrones. "Welcome back," the female ruler told them.

"Thank you," Nicholas replied.

"So… what is it exactly that's threatening you?" Tethu asked. "What is it that's more powerful than Chaos?"

"Nicholas said it was something ancient and evil that's tearing the laws of nature and the elements up," Tethi said.

"Not it, it's a being," Ajhad said. "And his name… is Neltharion."

The rest of the group felt a chill in the air at the sound of that. The male ruler continued. "Eons ago, or at least according to myths and stories, he was once a begin of light and purity. There were others beings, much like the one who created the very first Oasis that followed. But he was driven mad with a lust for power. And that corrupted and twisted him into a being of evil and destruction. From what the stories and myths say, the others combined their might to defeat him… but they were unable to kill him. No one truly knowns what happened. Some said he died. But that's nonsense now. We've heard reports of unnatural activity that can only be a result of his power. Which meant that he survived and all this time was binding it to heal."

"I heard those stories before," Nicholas stated. "I remember reading and studying ancient myths. To think he could return like this."

"How can we stop something like that?" Tethi asked.

"There might be one way," Natasha replied. "But…"

"But what?" Nicholas asked.

"It won't be easy to get close to it. Your first task is to head to the other cities where others like us live. We'll send word to them of your coming. After that, they'll tell you what to do."

"And that's it?" the younger male Anuban asked. "No explanations of why?"

"There is one," Ajhad stated. "When fighting Chaos there were items that had to be gathered. It's the same situation, powerful crystals that each contain the very essence of power itself. If this could be combined, then there is a chance. But nobody has ever done this before even though there are myths and stories saying it can be done."

"I guess we have no choice but to go," Esna replied. Her orb had been out the whole time and had heard everything.

"You really think so?" Nicholas asked her and the water spirit nodded.

"Can't be helped," Sol said.

"So where do we go first?" Miura asked.

"You'll be heading to the water city Aisper City," Ajhad replied. "We'll send word of your coming. And not to worry, you won't have to walk there."

"That place huh?" Nicholas stated and got a grin. "Oh this is going to be fun."

"What's there?" the Drauk asked.

"You'll find out. Just know it's one of the best places in the world. And that armor you got will come in handy."

The rulers then dismissed the group after a few more words. Everyone had different levels of excitement for this. But for Nicholas he had another thing in mind. After that encounter with Miura in the dining room, the male Anuban realized that thanks to that he knew what to do when it came to the female Drauk. "I'll tell her…" he said softly latter that night before going to bed. "I like her…"

She in the meantime was thinking some things over with what had happened between the two. The female remembered her kissing his cheek, how Nicholas had saved her before reaching this city, and then everything about the guy. "I like him…" Miura whispered. She then made up her mind that she would tell the Anuban soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Trouble in the East

Chapter 7: The Water City

The group was up early in the morning to head out, and those from the Oasis wearing their new armor. This time Miura found Nicholas waiting in the dining room first. "Miura," he said to her.

"Hey," she replied, both blushing and getting nervous. Even though they had made up their minds, it was still a hard thing to do. The Drauk sat next to the Anuban.

"Listen, I-" the two both began and realizing they had started at the same time blush harder but grinned.

"You go first," she said.

"You sure?" he asked and the female nodded. 

"Listen Miura… I…" began Nicholas but then at that moment, the rest came in which interrupted the male and caused him to curse inside his head. The guy sighed and looked to her. "I'll tell you latter."

"So then, can you tell us what this place is like?" Levi asked the male Anuban.

"Think of it as like an oasis but that's more water," Nicholas replied and left it at that. He was still annoyed that his talk with Miura had been interrupted.

"You okay Nicholas?" Tethi asked. "You seem crabby."

"Am I? I'm not."

"She's kinda right," Sol stated. "That last sentence one was abrupt and sharp."

The male opened his mouth and closed it after feeling Miura grab his arm. The guy looked to her and saw the female shake her head ever so slightly. Nicholas let out a sigh. "You're right, sorry. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Excited for the trip?" Tethu asked.

"Let's just leave it at that."

The group finished up eating and then Nicholas led the way down to the lower levels of the palace. They went through a door and emerged in a different garage. There the group saw vehicles that were carriage shape and had wings on them. "Oooh!" Sol stated. "Sweet!"

"These will be used to get to the next area," the male Anuban explained.

"I never thought flying through the air would be possible," Esna commented. Her orb was out so she could see everything.

"Shall we?" Tethu asked and they all got on one that had enough seats for them.

"Hang on tight," Nicholas said as he was driving this thing. The vehicle moved out of the garage and into an underground runway. Everyone was buckled in and the Anuban punched it. The vehicle rolled down the path, gathering speed. Then it was through an open doorway and out into the air. Everyone else felt their breath catch in their throat, only to find that they were really flying and heading south.

"Holy…" Sol whispered as he looked out the window. He was at a loss of words.

Miura just looked down at this view in wonder. Her gaze then went to Nicholas and saw he had a smile on his face. "This is amazing," she said. "I never knew a view like this was possible."

"The only thing that would make this better is feeling the wind," he commented. "Nothing beats that."

The vehicle continued to fly and the group talked. But then they noticed dark cloud in the distance. These got closer and Nicholas got a frown while going silent. "What is it?" Tethi asked.

"Those clouds up ahead are going to make it impossible to go the rest of the way," the male Anuban explained. "We'll need to land and walk the rest of the way."

"Are they normal?" Tethu asked.

"No, and that's what bothers me. It may be due to the enemy."

The guy landed the vehicle right at the very edge of the storm front. The group got out with their weapons and saw they were at some grassy plains with bodies of water and trees. "No turning back now," Nicholas said.

"We're really going through that?" Tethi asked, getting closer to Tethu as there was something ominous about the storm clouds. 

"Ha!" the male Anuban let out in a bark like laugh. "You fraid to get wet?"

The guy then took off and the rest shrugged before going after him. Soon they had pass the storm front and the rain had begun to fall on them. It wasn't bad at all, but something about it still didn't feel right. "Are the people up ahead Anubans like you?" Miura asked Nicholas.

"They're not at all," he replied. "They're totally different in how they're shaped. But they are loyal and kind with a love of the water. I think it would be better to see a Otcean for yourself. That's what their race is called."

The group soon reached a small bridge with two small tower like structures that were glowing aquatic green. These had trident like structures at the top. "Just beyond this bridge is where we'll find their city," Nicholas stated.

"Say hey there!" went a voice with a bit of an English accent. "All of you!"

The rest but Nicholas jumped and looked around. The guy smiled. "I should've known," he stated and looked up. "I see you're always above as usual Cyrus!" The said person jumped down which wasn't a big one and landed in front of the group. Looking showed it was an otter like being but the tail was more like that of a shark. There were even small fin like structures on the back upper arms and lower legs. The fur color was dull red and the person smiled, showing razor sharp shark teeth. The outfit consisted of pants but also an armor chest plate that appeared to be made of scales. The arms were exposed and on the back was some kind of fish hook like spear made of coral.

The male Anuban walked right up to Cyrus. "Now up high and down low!" Nicholas stated and their paws came together in a bond of friends and comrades. The two laughed. "Cyrus my friend, I didn't expect we'd run into you out here."

"What did you expect? I was told of your coming by your king and queen. I simply came out just so I could see you and your friends again."

"Then it'll be nice to have you the rest of the way. Let me introduce you to the others I've brought with me from the desert."

After they all were, Cyrus looked up ahead. "Well then, let's move out."

The group followed him. They noticed that there were now some kind of blue lanterns that glowed along the path. There was another bridge that was crossed and up a few hills. But then finally at last, they saw a road with arches that were colored blue that led to a huge city with parts of it in the water. It was like the one they had left but affiliated with the element of water. There was also what appeared to be a huge lake of some kind that was by this as well with a huge wall in front of it. "Whoa…" Tethu exclaimed.

"Oh wow…" Esna from her orb commented.

"This is…" Miura stated.

"Yes, our next destination," Nicholas said. "Welcome to Aquatic Cove."

"Come, I'll show you to the king and queen here," Cyrus commented.

The Otcean male led the way and while the city was beautiful with different shades of blue, everyone could see the residents here were troubled. Nobody laugh or even smiled. They quickly went on their own business. "This is depressing," Esna whispered from her orb. Cyrus had shown when meeting her could see and hear her.

"Yeah, ever since these rains came," he replied.

"Will the rulers here be able to tell us about it?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes. We've already got a very good idea what's causing it and where the source is coming from."

The second male led the way to palace where the rulers were at and to the throne room. The place was just like where the first rulers had been at, but this time the thrones themselves were in the shape of water droplets. The male had the exact same fur color as Cyrus while the female was brown in color. They looked tired but upon the group entering the room, their eyes seemed to come to life with fire and hope. Their bodies straightened up a little more than before. "My king and queen, they've come," Cyrus announced.

"They're timing couldn't be any better," the female Otcean said to the older male.

Nicholas knelt before them as did the others. "Ralis and Oren…" he stated. "It's good to see you again."

"Young Nicholas, excellent," the male Otcean said. "You and the others arriving is like a light in the darkness."

"Thank you your majesty," the Anuban replied. "Let me introduce my friends."

When the introductions were finished, Tethu turned to look at the rulers here. "So then… can you tell us what's going here?" the male Seedling asked.

"Yes," Ralis answered. "The source is coming from a temple nearby. Something or someone is making this endless rain fall. While we of the Otcean view water and air as one, this is too much. If this keeps up, then very soon, the waters behind the levis will flood, not just wiping out our city, but damaging the surrounding areas as well."

"How much time do we have?" Nicholas asked.

"Give a week, maybe two. You can reach it easily though so as long as your group leaves within a day or two, then that should be more than enough time to go into the temple and stop the rains from flooding."

"And this has affected the others living here," Tehti commented. "They looked pretty depressed."

"It's more like fear," Oren replied. "But once you stop the rains, then you shall truly see the beauty and wonders our city has to offer."

"That's something to look forward to," Miura said.

"Then we'd better prepare tonight," Nicholas stated. "In the morning, we'll head out." 

"Very good," Ralis replied. "And one more thing… If you do so, I think you might find a surprise or two."

"What do you mean?" Esna asked. Her orb was still out.

"It would be… better to wait and see." The water spirit nodded, but somehow she felt certain it had something to do with her. This also proved without a doubt the rulers could see and hear her.

The group once again had rooms prepared for them. There wasn't much else to do but to wait until tomorrow. Nicholas met with them all in the banquet hall with a map of the surrounding area. There was also a drawn picture of the outside of the temple. "So then, while there is no map of the place inside here, Cyrus gave me a valuable tip," the male Anuban said. "We need to find the values inside and activate them. Doing so will caused the water that's spewing out to stop. Those values control it."

"So you're saying they're off which is causing this?" Levi asked.

"Yeah. And apparently electrifying arrows will do the trick. That's where Tehti comes in with her crossbow. We need to find each one and have her fire at them. Once we get them all, that should do the trick for making the rain stop."

"What about whatever caused them to shut off?" Levi asked.

"Nothing! We go in, we activate them, beat whatever it is, we leave."

"To say is easy, to do is another thing," Tethi stated.

"Perhaps," Nicholas replied. "But I know we'll do it. In any case, let's get some sleep tonight. We're going to need it."

The night wouldn't be over just yet. The group went to their rooms after dinner, but Miura hung back which made Nicholas stop before he went in his. "Miura, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," the Drauk replied. The female then looked up to the male Anuban since her head had been down. "Well… no there is one small thing."

"And what might that be?"

"I can't help but feel nervous."

"It's okay," Nicholas reassured her and placed one paw on her right shoulder causing both to blush a little. "I won't lie by saying I'm not a little. But we'll make it through this. And then… I think I need to talk to you about a couple things when this temple is cleared okay?"

"You promise?"

"Of course." Miura gave him a kiss on the cheek causing both to blush harder.

"Good night Nicholas," she whispered.

"Good night." He watched her go into her room before falling into his bed with a smile. The next day Cyrus caught up with Nicholas and handed him something that the first male said would help. The Anuban then met up with the others. Their supplies, arrows, and weapons were ready and after eating, headed towards the temple which was nearby the city. The outside didn't look like anything too suspicious other than that it was part of a mountain that was partially submerged underwater. But the group could sense that something was wrong. With a nod, they all went in.


	8. Chapter 8

Trouble in the East

Chapter 8: Temple of Water

The group made it to the inside of the temple. They then stopped at the entrance room which was quite large. They could see the stones colored blue but also there was tan in the mix. There were pictures and designs on the walls that represented the element of water itself. "Well where do we start?" Sol asked.

Esna looked around in her orb. "Just go with your gut?" she suggested.

"No, no, no," Nicholas insisted. "That may have worked in the dungeons you conquered in your area. But this time, we've got a map." He then brought it out. "Cyrus was kind enough to give me this before we left."

The rest gathered around it. "So what's our first move?" Miura asked.

"We'll hit the main area and clear out whatever is in there. After that, it's onto the first valve in here."

Esna in her orb suddenly looked up and Tethu noticed this. "You okay?" he asked.

"It's just…" she began but then trailed off. "Never mind."

"No, it's something," Sol stated. "I sense something. Can you feel it; any of you?"

"I do to," Miura replied.

"Yeah… it feels… like power. It's faint but there." He turned to Esna. "It… almost feels like a power only spirits like you possess."

"Could it be another like me?!" she whispered, not wanting to believe it.

"Guess there's only one way to find out. Come on."

The first thing they noticed was a glowing yellow eye on some kind of stalk. The material it was made up of and growing out of appeared to be some kind of black substance with crimson red mixed in. "Is this some new form of Chaos?" Levi asked.

"No, the substance and texture is all wrong," Tethu replied.

"It's more like… some kind of corruption," Tehti said. She then brought out her crossbow and fired at the thing. It was killed in one hit and disappeared, taking the substance with it. The group walked up a slope where the eye had been and found themselves in the entrance room. There were four paths, one of which went outside.

"According to the map, one of the smaller valves is here," Nicholas stated. "We'll need to activate it to get to the first main one." The guy took a look and then spotted a lever in the wall that was attached to some gears in a corner. "That's what I'm looking for. Levi, come over here and help me."

The two made it to it and working together, they operated the mechanism. It caused a switch of some kind to rise from a small body of water right next to the lever. Miura went over and pushed it. The group heard something click. "Which way now?" Sol asked.

The group then went on the path that led to the outside. They saw more of the corruption, but it was only a couple spots that were in the shape of stalagmites. This went up to a second floor of the place but upon entering the one room here, they saw only an open hole in the center with water. "Now what?" Sol asked.

"We swim," Nicholas explained.

"I knew he was going to say that," Levi grumbled to Tethu.

"How though?" Miura stated. "None of us have swam before. Plus, who knows how deep this goes."

"True, but the latter we don't have to worry about." The male Anuban reached under the neck portion of his armor and brought out some kind of mask with eye holes.

"What is that?" Tethi asked.

"It's something that the armor you and I have are equipped with. With a spell, it'll allow us to breath underwater and the eye holes will help us see. Go ahead and pull it out."

Everyone else did so and soon they were ready. "Now then, since the rest of you haven't swam before, I don't expect you to keep up with me," Nicholas said. "That's why I'll go slow and show you a bit. It's not that hard. Watch me." The guy lowered himself into the hole until only his head was above the liquid. "See how I'm using my arms and legs to keep afloat? I'm just moving them somewhat gently to do so. When swimming, you use them to help you move and to change your angle."

Miura then stepped forward and she got in. To her surprise, the water felt nice and her tail could be used as a rudder. The female Drauk was quickly giggling and moving about, showing she could do this easily. "I feel like a little kid again!" she stated to Nicholas. The rest then got in.

"Just one more thing," the Anuban stated. "While underwater, we won't be able to talk and communicate. So pay attention to any signs we may give. Also in water, our movement is a bit restricted so be careful when fighting and with your weapons. Don't think long range ones are going to work though so keep that in mind." With a nod, they all submerged their heads.

Going down, the rest found that it wasn't so hard to swim. They followed Nicholas and passed by some coral and other under water like animals that were small. But then the first enemies began to show up. One was clam like and two were Jellyfish like that surrounded themselves with electricity. The male Anuban signaled the others to keep swimming and avoid them. The tunnel then went up after going down and forward. Everyone surfaced to find themselves in a room that was cave like with stalactites and a door at the end on top of a platform that was accessible by stairs. They all climbed out of the hole. "Now what do we have here?" Tethu asked.

"If we go through the door ahead, we'll be on the right path to the first main value," Nicholas stated.

"Seems like the door way is blocked by a gate," Miura commented. "There must be a switch nearby to move it."

"I see it over there," Sol said. The Drauk went up the stairs and jumped off the platform to grab the lever. Doing so caused the gate to move. The next place was a hallway. Only one enemy was in here and quickly defeated. Then came the next door and going through. On the other side, the group stopped in shock.

"Holy…" Nicholas said.

"Amazing…" Esna whispered from her orb since she came out to see what was going on.

The group saw they were in a huge circular like room. The walls were coral like with seaweed hanging from them. Even the floor had water designs on it. But what got the group was that they saw they were on one side and could see another area similar to what they were at on the other side. Looking below saw some structure that was submerged underwater. But there was too much stuff in the water like seaweed and wood to really go and see what was below. "Well damn look at this," Sol stated.

"According to the map, the final main control valve is in here," Nicholas said. "But since we can't get to that, we'll need to go for the one nearby here. There should be a door that leads down."

"Won't that area be flooded?" Miura asked.

"I don't think so. Even if it is, we'll figure something out."

The first item of business was heading down some stairs that took the group to a door. They went through it and found themselves in a room that had a huge gear in the center. There were platforms that were attached to it by chains. It was then down a side path that led to a chest that had a key colored grey in it. "This is different from the ones back at the other dungeons in the desert," Tethi pointed out.

"I figured you'd noticed it," Nicholas said. "I don't know how many are in here, but there's more than what you guys had to grab back there."

"So this is going to be tougher huh?" Tethu stated. "Well it can't be harder than stopping Chaos."

"That's the right way of thinking,"

There wasn't anything else to do in this room so it was back to the big room from before. This time they went back up but Nicholas led them to a different path which ended at locked door. The key was used and they went beyond it. This led to a room that split into two paths. One went to a wooden gate that couldn't be moved, but looking down showed a path for water to flow through. The other path had a metal gate that blocked the way. There was some kind of ivy though that went up to a switch. "Can we climb it?" Levi asked.

"Only one way to find out," Nicholas replied. "Sol, why don't you see if you can climb it?"

"Shouldn't be too hard," the Lagora answered.

Sol climbed up the ivy and grabbed the switch which opened the way. Up ahead was a door on the left and a breakable wall. "My turn at last!" Levi stated. The Serkah took his weapon and broke through it with no problem.

"Nice work, but we'll come back that way in a bit," Nicholas said. "We need to head to the door on our left."

They did so and saw they were on top of the gear with platforms attached that was seen before. There were a few enemies in here that were sent down below and killed by the fall. In the hallway up ahead was another water pathway along with a waterwheel that wouldn't budge. Another key was found right by this. It was then back to where Levi had broken the wall and defeating the enemies that were in the way. They then went into the next room and saw a large water bubble along with a strange green insect like monster. It hopped towards the bubble and went into it, making a strange giggling sound. "Damn!" Nicholas said. "None of our attacks are going to get through that bubble of liquid!"

"How do you know?" Miura asked.

"I've faced against of few of those things before meeting you. We need a powerful force or some way to drive it out."

"What about this?" Tehti asked and shot one of her electrical arrows at the enemy. The creature inside felt the shock and was ejected out.

"Perfect!" the male Anuban stated and rushed forward along with a couple others to finish off the job. When the creature was killed, the bubble it had used evaporated.

"Not only did that thing go, he took his water with him," Sol commented.

"Looks like it was guarding that door up ahead," Tethu said. "And it's locked." The male Seedling got it opened.

"Now let's see what's behind it," Nicholas commented and lifted it up. It was that kind of door. Everyone went in and the male Anuban got a smile. "Found the area where the first valve is."

"Where is it?" Tethi commented. "All I see is a lever that can be pulled, but it's out over an area that we can't jump to."

"It's above us."

"You mean… oh boy," Miura grumbled. This was due to seeing the long spiraling path that led up. The lever the female seedling had seen was out in the middle of an area that had empty air and a floor below. There was no way to reach it.

As it turned out the only way to get to the path was to jump down to the floor below and climb up some more ivy. It took a bit for Tethi and Tethu to get them up as due to their height, it required Miura and Nicholas to have them on their back as those two climbed up. Levi had to stay behind and Sol stayed with him. The Drauk, Anuban, and Seedlings went up the spiral pathway, eventually reaching the top. There was an archway that had ladders on either side. "Up there should be the spot to shoot Tethi," Nicholas told her. "We'll also need someone else to grab the switch."

"Good luck," Tethu told her.

The female seedling climbed up along with Miura. The Drauk got the switch and pulled it down which caused a door to open up. Tethi saw an orb like structure and figured that had to be the valve. She fired with her crossbow and saw it activate thanks to the electricity. The orb began to turn and water came out from a hole above. The entire group heard the sound of the valve beginning to work with controlling the water. Those at the top then used the water as a slide since it was floating down to the spiraling path to go back down to the others. Thanks to this, the area where the switch was above the air could now be accessed as the liquid filled up that hole. Nicholas swam to it and got the switch which caused a door to open and allow the water to go to the path in the room behind that was made for it. The male Anuban then joined the others on the other side. The other three had already gone to there. "Now that should help a bit," he said. "That water should have started to make some things move."

This time they went through a different door than the one from before. Doing showed revealed there was a huge water wheel now turning as the water in its pathway was turning it. The group went through the door on the left though into the room that had the gear with the platforms attached. But now it was moving since it was hooked up to the moving water wheel. "Now then, I think we'd better see what we can do here now," the male Anuban said.

"It's going to take a bit," Levi grumbled.

"No helping it."

They were able to make it back and saw the platforms were moving. The rest followed Nicholas's lead and went to one of the doors they couldn't get to before. In this new room, it was then off to the left and finding another key. Then it was back to the platforms and riding them to the final door in here they hadn't gone through. Here the group saw a door that was locked and the key was used. But beyond this was a sloping path that ended at water. "Time to dive again," Sol said.

When everyone was ready, they all went in and began to swim to the end of this path. There were a couple of enemies that were jellyfish like that were avoided due to the electrical field they surrounded themselves with. There were also two clam like ones that were easier to dispose of. The path wasn't too long and soon everyone saw it slopping up to the surface. They came up and saw they were in a cave like room. There was a small layer of water here and it was a bit green due to the rocks in here. Everyone got onto land and heard the sound of closing. They whipped around to find the place they had come from had been sealed off. "Damn!" Nicholas growled.

"Now what?" Miura asked.

"Those are some odd colored stones over there," Tehti said.

"What stones?" Nicholas asked and the male Seedling pointed them out. They looked odd indeed and were dull green in color. Suddenly they began to move towards the group and they noticed they had flipper like tails with small faces. But the mouths were full of teeth. The male Anuban quickly disposed of them.

"Where did these things come from?" Miura asked. Suddenly the sound of splash made them turn and see another stone like enemy from before, or rather a tadpole like creature heading towards her. The female Drauk killed it.

"Wait a minute…" Nicholas said and looked up. "Oh for the love of…" he groaned.

Everyone else did and took a step back. They saw on the celling what appeared to be a huge frog with horns and six legs. There were eyes covering its back. The creature suddenly turned its head and opened its mouth to let out a roaring croak. The thing let go and came to the ground with a crash. It came up to roar again, revealing a large purple like tongue. The group saw it shake the eyes of its back which became more of the tadpole like enemies. They began to swim towards the group. "Take the small ones out!" Nicholas said. "We'll focus on the big one latter!"

He, Miura, Sol, and Tethu quickly had the smaller enemies defeated. The huge frog leapt up into the air. "INCOMING!" Levi shouted.

The group all moved and saw the enemy land and was stunned. They also saw its tongue was out. "Target that!" Nicholas yelled.

Everyone attacked it and the enemy took damage. It then rose up. The creature opened its mouth to roar at the group, like it was going to spit something out, and the tongue was exposed. "Hey Tethi!" Nicholas told the female Seedling. "Give that thing a shock of a lifetime!" 

She grinned and fired an electrical arrow from her cross bow. The enemy was clearly shocked and fell to the ground, stunned. Everyone ran up and attacked the tongue. That did it and the monster thrashed about before falling to the ground and died. Stairs then came out that led to a level above. The group climbed it and found a door that took them to a small room where another valve. Tethi shot at it and got it working again. "Now then, I think we need to head back," Nicholas said.

"It's going to be quiet a walk," Miura commented.

"Maybe not…" the male Anuban replied.

"He… is right…" went a voice that sounded male but seemed to come from nowhere. Esna's orb came out.

"That voice…" she whispered.

"So… you finally… came…"

"Who's that speaking?" Tethu asked.

"The one… who lives… here…"

"Ralis and Oren never made mention of this to us," Miura said, looking at Nicholas.

"You… have managed… to regain… control here… I'm… gaining strength… back… Find the other… valves… free this place…"

The voice then faded. "Okay… what the hell was that?" Sol asked.

"It felt… familiar…" Tethu said. "Like Esna or something."

"Wait a sec… are you saying it's a water spirit like her?" Tethi asked.

They all looked at Nicholas. "I wasn't told of anything like that," he replied. "I wouldn't rule it out."

"But I'm the last of them," Esna said.

"You were in the desert. That doesn't mean in the whole world." The male Anuban shrugged. "I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet. Let's get going."

The guy pressed a section on the wall and it moved away to reveal some kind of carts on tracks. "What is this?" Levi asked.

"These will be used to get us to certain points in the temple. But we can only go to places that have been cleared out. With this, we can get back near the entrance. I learned about this from Cyrus."

"Handy," Miura said and followed the male Anuban into the cart he choose. The rest followed and soon they were ridding. They stopped after a bit and then got out to find themselves at the entrance again. The wall closed behind them as soon as they got into the area.

This time the group took a different path that led outside. It went up and they found themselves in a room with a working waterwheel. But this was blocking the way. "Now what?" Sol asked.

"There's a switch over there on the floor," Miura said and stepped on it. Nothing happened. A few others tried as well by adding their weight, but it didn't work.

"I think this thing is a bit old and rusted," Nicholas commented. "See if your hammer can help Levi."

The male Serkah did so, and managed to push the switch down. This caused the water wheel to stop moving so the group could get around it. And right behind this was another valve that Tethi took care of. Then it was through a door to another outside path that went up. The female Seedling saw another eye and shot at it. This caused the strange corruption like substance that was blocking the way to disappear. Then a bit latter, the group was back in the large circular room they had been to before. But now the water with the stuff in it had been lowered. "Hey look at that," Miura said. "That water's gone down."

"It means the values are working," Nicholas stated. "I bet if we find the rest of the main ones, we can get to that structure."

The first item of business was hitting a lever which caused some water to flow down in a water path to a door. The group went down some stairs to it and entered. They could see the waterwheel beyond it was now turning which would allow them to get pass it. In the next room they found more of the platforms like before and none of them were moving. "Just like before," Tethu said.

"That valve must be close," Tethi commented.

"Yeah…" Nicholas replied but then trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" Miura asked him with worry.

"I'm fine," he answered with a smile. "Just thinking about… Well, never mind until we get to the end. It's nothing bad though."

The group was able to make it to the door that took them to a room that had a waterwheel and a pathway for the liquid like before. There was another enemy in a bubble that was quickly killed. Then it was to the right and through another door where the group found the area with the final valve. Two more enemies were in here and quickly defeated. Then like with the room with the valve at the top of the winding pathway, this was activated and water came out of a hole. Then one water slide ride latter, the group took care of the lever that would be used to get the water to the pathway and allow the machinery to work. But Nicholas took the group down a path to a different door. And it was here in this room after beating a number of enemies that a richly decorated chest appeared. Inside was a key in the shape of a water droplet. "That's what we'll need to get into that chamber," Nicholas said, holding it up. "Cyrus mentioned it was somewhere in here and useful for that."

It was then on a ride using the same carts found here that took the group back where the stuff in the water was. Now they looked and saw the liquid had drained fully to reveal a door into the structure. And there was a keyhole that the one recently picked up could go into. "Guess this is it for now," Tethu said.

"Not yet," Nicholas commented.

"What do you mean?" Miura asked.

The male Anuban turned to look at everyone else. "I was right to bring you guys here. You've been able to help me and the others out. I'm certain that it was Neltharion's forces who came in here and fucked up the valves. But that hasn't stopped us. So now let's got into that structure and beat whatever's in there."

"I'm with you!" Levi replied with a huge grin.

"And Miura?" The female Drauk looked to Nicholas. "Listen… when this is over… I need to talk to you about a couple of things." He had made up in his mind after this he was going to tell her.

Miura smiled at him and grabbed Nicholas's right paw, giving it a squeeze. "I promise I'll listen," she whispered.

"Yes, and with what I have to tell you," went another voice, the same one that had been heard before, but now it sounded stronger.

"It's that voice again," Esna said, her orb coming out.

"Thanks to all of your efforts, I've fully gained my strength back. Activating the final valve will restore it. But don't let your guard down for the one who guards that is a fierce enemy. Now go."

"Come on," Sol stated. "Let's not keep whoever it is waiting. I'm curious now to find out who it is."

The group found some stairs that were now exposed that took them to the door. Nicholas inserted the key and it opened up. Everyone went in to find themselves in a circular room that had windows to let in the light with water in it. At the far end was a valve that was richly designed. There was an orb that Tehti knew she had to hit. "Guess this is it," she said and fired her crossbow at the orb.

To everyone's shock, they saw the same corruption like substance come out and deflect the projectile away. The ground began to shake slightly as it surrounded the orb. Suddenly the group heard the sound from the water of something coming. They saw a blackened orb with blue mixed in it emerge from the liquid. It moved before from one side a hand and arm of the same color emerged with a spear of blue energy appearing in the hand. A second hand and arm emerged on the other side along with a shark like tail for the lower body. From the top of the droplet, a head emerged, shaped like a round orb with three eyes and a mouth full of teeth. There were tentacles that were on holes that flowed like sea weed on the head. The creature let out a roar at the group and floated in the air. "Watch yourself!" the voice they had heard stated. "That thing, that is a creation of the enemy! It came in here and caused the mess you've seen! But I believe you guys can beat it!"

"Time to do this!" Nicholas stated and drew his weapons as did the others.

"Watch out for that spear; it's got a long reach!" the voice told the group as the males went in to attack. The enemy's weapon came back and threw it at them, causing all to scatter It then formed another spear.

"It can make more of them?!" Sol stated.

"I don't think it's going to run out of them," Tethu said.

Nicholas rolled across the floor and was close. Before the Anuban could land a hit, the water enemy turned back into the same orb from before. "WHAT?!" the male asked.

They saw it move and begin to form into the enemy again. Tethi was ready and fired a shot from her crossbow. This time there was a hit and Levi was close enough to attack with his hammer. The monster took a little damage before turning into the orb again. "Aim for it when it remerges or misses in its attacks!" Nicholas said.

Tethi followed the movement with her crossbow, but this time when the enemy reappeared, it was ready and called for water to rise up from the floor in certain areas from the non-weapon hand. The female Seedling was forced to move. The enemy then turned and lashed out with its spear at the rest nearby. They were able to dodge it, but the force still knocked them back. "Are you alright Tethu?!" Tethi asked, seeing him almost get hit.

"Yeah!" he answered back.

"Distract it and look for an opening!" Miura yelled. Now she was going in.

"Right!" Nicholas said and moved to. The water monster was looking back and forth between the two and swung its spear at them. The Drauk and Anuban were able to move out of the way just in time which allowed Tethi to fire an arrow at the enemy. This time the shock made the enemy fall to the floor.

"Now's our chance!" Sol stated and rushed in along with Tethu and Levi. They all attacked and the enemy really took some damage. It then let out roar and seemed to falter.

"Is it over?" Tethi asked.

"No…" Nicholas replied. "I think… we've just pissed it off."

The guy was right as the enemy was ready to get serious. It turned into the orb again and floated towards the main valve. It appeared again and raised its non-weapon hand up which glowed blue. The water level rose along with a few platforms. "Watch out!" the voice from before said. "That thing's looking to kill now!"

"Not much room to move now!" Levi said.

The group saw they were divided up among the platforms and at least one person was on each. The enemy turned into the orb and moved to the center of the platforms where it remerged, striking the surface with its spear. A wave of water came up. There was no way to dodge it and everyone got swept off their platform. But Tethi after recovering was able to point her crossbow up and fire at the monster. It took a hit before turning into the orb again. Everyone managed to swim back to a platform and then the enemy struck again, this time summoning water with its non-weapon hand in the form of geysers that were pointed at the platforms, one at a time. Nicholas and Miura who were on one were the first target and had to dive off. Tethi fired again with her cross bow and made contact again. The enemy fell to the water and floated there. It was in perfect position for Sol and Levi on their platform to attack. The monster rose up again after some hits.

"Shit, how much can this thing take?!" Nicholas growled.

The enemy created a huge orb of water and brought it crashing down along with its spear. The group moved and were able to get hit and took a bit of damage since they were slammed hard into the water. Stunned for a brief moment, they were able to get back onto the platforms, panting a bit. The monster rose up to attack with the spear it wielded but Tethi was faster and fired a few shots from her crossbow. The monster fell down to the water and Nicholas jumped up with a yell, driving one of his weapon's blades straight home into the monster's head. It let out another war and the group saw the substance it was made out of appear in puffs of smoke. The thing turned into the orb again and reappeared in the center of the room but was now thrashing around in pain and let out cries. "That's the end of that," Miura said softly.

The group watched as the monster continued to thrash about but then it's body began to spurt out the stuff it was made of and the corruption like substance. With a final cry, the monster burst into an orb of energy that dissipated. The corruption like substance around the main valve also disappeared. Everyone turned to look at it. "Let's now see if our mysterious person behind that voice appears," Tethi said and used her crossbow to activate the valve.

The group saw and heard it working, which meant this place was back in business. Then they saw light gather in the water right in front of it. An orb colored blue and white rose up from the liquid and from it a figure emerged. Esna's orb was out so she was able to see this to. They saw first the head, then the arms, and finally the tail come out. The skin was aqua green in color, and there were pointed ears like Esna. The green hair was short and matched the eye color. The upper body had battle armor colored blue on it with scales like that of a fish and the arms were exposed. The tail was also like that of a fish. Just like her though, this being had wrists bracelets and metal caps on the ear in the exact same shape, but they were silver in color. The being smiled at the group. "We finally meet," he said, showing by the voice it was a male. "My name is Lanayru. And I am the water spirit who guards these lands."

"Another like me…" Esna whispered. "I thought I was the last of my kind…"

The male spirit smiled "I could sense another of my kind even if my power was broken and sealed. Tell me your name."

"It's Esna…"

"So you are Esna. Then Esna, I can explain why since I saw from afar what happened in the desert. While Chaos may have claimed the rest of the water spirits in the desert, it didn't around the world. There are more out there like me so you are not alone."

"So this is what Ralis and Oren meant to me by waiting and seeing," she said. "If they had told me about you, I wouldn't have believed it."

"Did you know about this?" Miura asked to Nicholas.

"Somewhat," he replied. "But for the reasons she said, I kept my mouth shut. In my city there is another spirit, but one of wind."

"I thought he would be invisible like Esna. Also you never said how you were able to see her in the first place or make her outline appear to me."

"I didn't, did I? As someone who lives with a spirit of an element, I can see all of them, regardless of where they are from, plus I can make others see a blurred vision of them. And going to that obelisk and spending time with me has made you, Sol, and Levi able to see Esna fully. But ones like Lanayru can be seen by all no matter what."

"He speaks the truth," Lanayru stated.

"But how did that enemy we defeat come in here and create a mess?" Tethu asked.

"Before I explain about that, let me do this first." Lanayru raised his hands up and they glowed with white and blue light. The orb Esna had glowed to and from it, her actual body emerged. The female water spirit took a look over herself, surprised. "With this, I can now actually see you face to face Esna. With my power, I've created a body for you so you can emerge from that orb whenever you choose. While the main one is still back at the oasis and guarding it, this can allow you to interact away from it. It's a useful trick that I used with you."

"Well you've done a great job, thank you," she said kindly and smiling back.

"Just know at any time if you wish to return to your orb and go back and forth between that and your new body you can. Just as I will from now on when I come with you."

"You're coming with us?" Tethu asked.

"Yes," Lanayru replied. "It's so I can help you with the other elemental spirits, the other seven which guard and live at seven areas. One of them is where you came from with that Anuban there."

Everyone else looked to Nicholas. "You're saying my home could come under attack from the enemy?" he stated. "There weren't any problems when we visited."

"Perhaps. But in time, it may happen. I tell you this to prepare yourself. But before I do you must know that it was Neltharion who sent out a shadowy version of himself to come here. All for the crystal that I guard that can be used to defeat him. It contains the very power of the element of water. And now it is yours."

From his right hand another orb of blue and light came out and from it a pointed crystal appeared that was rich in the color blue. It floated down towards Tethu and he grabbed it. "This is one of the hopes that will defeat him," Lanayru stated. The crystal attached itself on the male Seedling.

"So then it's clear what we need to do," Nicholas said. "Go to the other areas and help the spirits there. But how do we know where to go?"

"I will be scouring the land for that," the male water spirit said. "Until then, with the water here fixed, I'm sure the city should be back to normal nearby. The people there will want to thank you I'm sure. And I can tell you those who have never been there will love it. Come, I'll let you out."

The male water spirit glowed and everyone was teleported out of the area. They all appeared right in front of the palace in the city. Esna was back in her orb and it came out. Another did showing Lanayru's face. "I figured it would be best if we were like this," he said. "When our visit with them is over, we can come out in our full bodies and talk if you want."

"I would like that," she replied.

The group went in and found the rulers waiting for them. By this point, night had almost settled in. "You've all done it!" Ralis stated. His queen smiled to. "We have been awaiting your return. We knew you were successful from the moment we saw the water level begin to come under control."

"And you've gotten Lanayru as well," Oren said. "Thanks to your efforts, he's been freed. The threat that was coming for us has vanished like a bad dream. You have save us and the surrounding lands. For that, we both thank you."

"Yes, but we couldn't have done it without working together," Nicholas replied. "I think the others here can agree with me on that."

"Yes," Miura said and touched his right shoulder and arm with both of her hands. The male Anuban and female Drauk smiled at the other and blushed.

"Now then, I'm sure all of you must be tired after your time in there," Ralis said. "Tonight rest, and then tomorrow, enjoy our city. I'm sure you'll want to for a few days before heading out again."

"Yes," Tethu replied. "Thank you."

The group settled down to eat and then some went to their rooms. Lanaryu and Esna emerged from their orbs and their bodies floated above the city where they began to talk with each other. The female water spirit enjoyed her time with the male one as he did with her. They were unaware just how much they had and what it would lead to. Tethu and Tehti were like that with talking, but didn't stay up as late. When saying goodnight, she hugged the male Seedling, causing both to blush. But for Nicholas and Miura, the two would finally get somewhere with each other. It found the Drauk and Anuban looking out at the city nightlife from a place on the roof. "I can't believe we took that thing down," she said. "And then finding another spirit like Esna. It's incredible."

"Some of it is," he replied. "But even so, I'm just glad we found someone else that'll come with us. Lanayru will be a big help. Even if that wasn't the case, I have the funniest feeling he would have come, regardless."

"Why is that?"

"Oh come on, didn't you see how he and Esna were smiling at each other like that back when he appeared to us? Plus look at her, she's quite a beauty of a spirit. And he's a good looking one. How could one such as her who thought she was alone ignore that as it is with her?"

The Drauk giggled. "You really think they could be a couple?" she asked.

"It could work. There have been stories of spirits of the elements who were opposite genders and of the same kind of element becoming a couple to make new little ones. How do you think there are more than one? It's just like any other race."

"Well I think it would be cute, just like with Tethu and Tehti," Miura said. "I've seen the way she looks at him over the past few days. I can tell she likes him."

"Well they are two Seedlings of the opposite gender," Nicholas commented. "It wouldn't surprise me at all if they hooked up." He then turned to look at the female with him. "But let's not forget you though… I couldn't be prouder of how you handled yourself against that monster. You really are a warrior at heart…" Their hands came together slowly as she leaned in closer.

"Well you really are a great leader…" the female whispered. "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else but you…"

"You know I'm more than that…" Their mouths were getting closer.

"I do… and one who's such a strong, brave, and a kind warrior…."

"Like I know how strong, kind and beautiful you are…" The little distance between the two's lips closed and they met in a kiss. His strong arms brought her in tight and close as she wrapped her thin arms around the male's neck. The tongues they had met, exchanging the taste of the other. It was even better than they had imagined it. The person they really liked, almost to the point of being in love kissing them.

Nicholas and Miura pulled back after much blissful contact, the female sighing happily and laying her head on his chest. The Anuban stroke her back. "I like you…" he whispered. "I like you a lot…"

"And I like you to," the Drauk replied softly. "I've wanted to do that for so long…"

"Then… will you stay by my side as my special someone?" Miura looked up into his green eyes with a smile. It was like asking out but done differently.

"Yes…" the female answered. "I will be yours in that way. I'll never leave your side…" The new couple kissed again, happier than ever. And he was going to make sure Miura had the best time of her life. Even so, in the back of Nicholas's mind, he knew that in the future he could make the Drauk even happier. This was due to the fact that the two were able to actually have kids. Miura was more mammal like than a reptile. The Anuban knew that if he stayed with her it was possible. And Nicholas didn't plan on sending her away. Miura in the meantime just wanted to stay with the Anuban forever. She wasn't going to leave him at all. They were both looking forward to the next few days and the fun it would bring now that they were a couple.


	9. Chapter 9

Trouble in the East

Chapter 9: Fun in the Water

Nicholas slept well that night. It wasn't just from the amount of time in that temple, but also thoughts about what happened between him and Miura had also penetrated his dreams. The male Anuban smiled at the thought of having the female Drauk by his side in that way upon awakening. He rose up from his bed and got ready in a different set of cloths that were usually the ones worn under his armor. It was the same color as it so it matched. The guy made it out of his room and was about to head to the dining room to eat when he felt someone jump on him from behind. The person kissed him on the cheek and Nicholas chuckled since he knew who it was. "Morning you," Miura cooed.

The guy turned around, getting her off his back to meet her lips. The Drauk answered him back. "Morning to you to," he replied after the couple pulled back.

"Mmmm," she sighed happily and laid her head on his muscled chest. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her armor to, but just the clothes that usual went with it. "So, what will we do today?"

"I figured we could go around the city and see what there is to do now that the crisis has passed."

"Sounds like fun."

After eating, the Drauk and Anuban left the palace, her hand in his paw. Aquatic Cove was now lively as the two saw the residents laughing and singing while out and about. While this was just the south road, there was quite a bit to see and do. The couple saw booths open that were selling all kinds of things from flowers to food. The citizens recognized the two as they were told about what had happened and thanked the two with many handshakes. Even the little ones knew the two. Miura greeted them kindly which made Nicholas smile when he saw how kind, sweet, and gentile the female was. He in turn was like that to when they greeted him which caused her to smile to. "You're good with kids," Miura said to him when the latest one walked away.

"Yeah, so are you," he replied and gave the female a one arm squeeze. The Drauk kissed him on the cheek.

"So then, what should we get? I assume the currency you showed me at the Oasis will work."

"Yeah, it's universal so this city uses it to."

"Hey, look at that over there!" she suddenly said.

Nicholas looked and saw a store nearby that sold jewelry and other fashion items. "Guess we can start there," he said. "But there may be others around here, so let's just see what they have and come back later after checking if there are other stores like it."

"That's a good idea."

The two went inside and saw there were quiet a number of other females with some males either with them, or buying a gift for a loved one. "Oooh look at all this stuff!" Miura said to Nicholas. There were things from scarfs to jewelry.

"Some of this seems to be minerals, but most of this is from the water," the male Anuban stated and pointed out some pearls on a string to her. "I heard the people here have a way to grow them by using some of the local wildlife."

"They're so pretty," the female with him said and looked at the price with worry since it was quite high.

"I bet we can find some that are a little less expensive if you want some."

"I'd like that."

"Of course, let's not forget what is more beautiful… you…"

"You think I am? Even for a Drauk?"

Nicholas pulled her in for a hug, not caring they were in a store. "Miura, it wouldn't matter to me if you were a Seedling, Serkah, Lagora, or any other race. I know you are beautiful. The most beautiful Drauk ever."

The female smiled deeply and laid her head on his chest. "Well you're quite handsome," she whispered.

"I know I am. And now I just want to make you the happiest you can be." Miura looked up with a happy sigh and kissed the Anuban on the cheek. The two then continued to look around the store before heading out.

They took a look around the rest of the area they were at, knowing that the rest of the city would be looked at later. When it came time for lunch, the two got some of the food in the street and ate on benches. It was here that Miura opened up to Nicholas about her sister that had been consumed by Chaos. The male listened with sympathy and comfort to the Drauk. He also learned more about her past as she did with him. Then their talk turned to a bit about the others and what had led up to this point and the other hopeful memories the couple hoped to create together even if it was fighting evil. The sun was setting by the time they got back to the palace. "The end of a perfect day," Miura sighed happily, holding onto Nicholas's arm.

"Will everyone be like this?" he asked.

"You tell me…" The two shared a kiss before heading to the dining hall.

As the couple ate, they were cute by snuggling up to the other, but were able to listen and talk to the others as some were surprised by this turn of events of Nicholas and Miura coming together that way. The Anuban and Drauk learned from them what else there was to do in the city that wasn't water related. So the new couple decided they would check that out. But Nicholas knew he had to get the female with him to the water. Just the thought of Miura being in just the bare essentials was quiet a turn on for him. When the meal was over, he escorted her to her room where they stopped to talk. "I had so much fun with you today…" she whispered.

"The most you've had so far," he replied with a smirk and the female giggled.

"Goodnight Nicholas…" 

"Goodnight Miura…"

The came in for a kiss, but didn't want to stop or let go. It quickly escalated into a make out session. The Drauk and Anuban really fought for tongue dominance as her arms went around his neck and his around her petite waist. Finally, after staying that way for some minutes, the couple came apart and gasping for air. Nicholas leaned in and kissed Miura's throat, causing her to giggle. "You're amazing, you know that?" he asked.

She giggled again. "So are you…" she cooed. After one more quick kiss, they went into their own room to sleep.

The next couple of days passed by in romance for Nicholas and Miura. They spent them exploring more of what the city had to offer. They also found the Drauk some pearls that weren't as expensive but just as lovely. The female loved them and kissed the male on the lips after he put them on her. The other things the couple looked at were some of the other buildings. But what was on everyone's mind was to spend a day at the lake. It was a very fun place now and Nicholas felt it would be the perfect way to end the fun in the city before moving onto the next one. The day of found him ready in a swimsuit like bottom for getting in the water along with a huge piece of cotton cloth for a towel. Everyone else had their own outfits ready. "How long does it take for the guys?" the male grumbled to himself.

"We're here!" went Tethu's voice and the Anuban turned to see him without the turban and bare with his chest. Sol was bare chested to but Levi had a combination of for his lower region and top one covered up. They also had towels.

"I can't wait to go in the water," the male Lagora said after a stretch.

"Well we-" began Nicholas but was interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"I'm ready now." He turned and saw Miura with Tehti right behind her. The male Anuban's eyes went wide with shock at the one he was with. She was wearing a piece of cloth on top of her head, a top that was almost like a bikini one, and a short sarong that went with her scale color. But there was something underneath the bottom so nothing unwanted would be seen. It really showed off her legs and ass. Tethi was wearing something that was much closer to a bikini like outfit. Both females had towels as well.

She smiled at the Tethu who blushed. "Ready for the water?" Tethi asked sweetly.

"Err… yeah," he replied.

Miura in the meantime looked to Nicholas and smiled. "How do I look?" she asked warmly, doing a full body spin for him.

"Even more beautiful than when I first saw you," he replied softly and brought the Drauk into his arms.

"You sweet talker," the female cooed and the two had a kiss. With her hand in his paw, the two lead the group to the lake to swim.

It was an easy path to get to the lake to swim. The small group made it to the shore and saw others already there, residents of the city. Nicholas wondered if Esna and Lanayru were somewhere else in the water as well. He then noticed the other males not in his group that were clearly single and looking towards Miura and him with jealousy in their eyes that he was with such an attractive female. The male Anuban glared back and let out growls of protection and possession while getting right next to her to show that the female Drauk was his alone. Miura heard and saw this, smiling deeply and snuggling up next to her male, touched that Nicholas already felt this strongly about her. Of course, she would hate if anyone took him away from her. "Oh here's a good spot!" Tethi suddenly said, causing the couple and others to look and see the female Seedling, petting a section with her hand.

They all laid their towels out. "Come on!" Miura said to Nicholas and began to pull him to the water. "Let's go!"

"Okay, I'm coming," he replied with a chuckle. They ran to it, paw and hand together and dived in as one. Even though the water was crystal clear, the liquid caused a blur to their vision. The eyes weren't adapted to work underwater. They surfaced with a loud gasp and tread water while swimming in close so their noses could touch.

"Mmm…" she sighed happily as their arms went around the other. "This feels so good…"

"I know what you mean…" Nicholas whispered. They came in for a wet, steamy hot kiss.

After coming apart they swam back to shore when seeing that Levi wanted them. "Sorry, but I found these things called goggles by the locals," he said to the rest. "These will help us see underwater."

"Handy!" Sol stated and snapped on a pair to his head. With these, Nicholas and Miura could see clearly underwater. They saw the beautiful plants, rocks, and wildlife. They even saw Esna and Lanayru in the liquid and swimming, the two water spirits clearly having fun with each other. The two turned their heads and smiled and waved to the Drauk and Anuban. The couple waved back and saw them swim off.

Nicholas and Miura surfaced and smiled at the other. "Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm hungry," he said. The couple made it back to the shore where the Anuban swept the Drauk off her feet, causing her to squeal and giggle. The two ate with the others, but they noticed Tethu and Tethi in the corner having their cute moments as well. He stammered and blushed, but the female Seedling seemed to take no notice of this. The small group didn't see that Esna and Lanayru were watching them as well and smiling.

The rest of the day passed by in a blaze of romance and fun for Nicholas and Miura. The two at the end of it found them kissing the other goodnight. However, it wasn't quiet over yet for Tethu and Tethi. The two Seedlings made it to her room where she turned to stop and say a few words with him. "Thank you for spending time with me today," the female whispered, blushing, but not as much as him.

"Yeah, it was fun for me to," he replied softly.

Tehti giggled. "Not much one for words." She leaned forward and kissed the male on the cheek, causing him to go red and her to blush harder. "Goodnight Tethu…"

"Goodnight Tethi…" He watched her walk in before slowly turning back to his room, touching the spot with his hand. Tethu was shocked about this and began to remember everything he knew about Tethi so far and found he liked all of it. Even so, the guy knew for now he had to focus on what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Trouble in the East

Chapter 10: To the Earth

The next day Nicholas was up early as were the rest so they could head back to his home city. He figured that the group would report to those rulers before heading out. Another reason was because the male wanted to now introduce Miura as that special someone in his life. The guy decided to go to her room first after getting ready. The male found the door closed and locked. "That's odd…" the guy said.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him, causing Nicholas to jump before hearing a familiar laugh. "Gotcha…" Miura cooed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Damn it Miura…" Nicholas growled and pinned her against the wall with an evil grin.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered.

"Punish you." The next thing the Drauk knew was that the male Anuban was tickling her after sweeping her over his shoulders.

"Nicholas put me down!" Miura demanded while squealing, her legs kicking playfully.

"You're in no position to make demands."

"I'm warning you…"

The male set her down but attacked the Drauk with his lips. She answered him back. "By the Great Tree, you two are already eating the other's face?" went a sleepy male voice.

The two froze mid kiss and looked to see Tethu standing there, rubbing his eyes of sleep. "Jeez, you couldn't give us a few more seconds?" Nicholas asked with a smirk, pulling back from Miura, their arms still around the other.

"At this rate you're going so far up couple tree, we might never see you," the male Seedling said and continued to the dining hall.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Miura replied. She and the male Anuban began to follow him.

They made it to the dining hall and didn't have to wait long for the others. Esna appeared in her orb and Lanayru revealed he had one as well. "Well now, this is so exciting!" the female water spirit stated. "We get to go on another adventure!"

"Don't be too much," the male one stated. "It'll only get harder from here on out."

"True, but the thought of meeting another spirit is what's causing it! Maybe another female one!"

"There are those, so I don't think you'll be disappointed."

The food then came out so the ones that had to eat took care of that. Then after one last word with the rulers, it was then off back to Nicholas's city in a vehicle similar to what had been used before. In a couple of hours, they were back at Loft Ereborn. It was then up to the palace to report to the rulers here what had happened. The group arrived at the door with Nicholas and Miura leading the way, her hand in his paw. "By the way, how do you think everyone here will take it with us being together?" she asked.

"Why are you asking questions you don't have to worry about?" he replied sending her a smile. "They won't mind and my parents will love it."

Nicholas led the way in and the group were soon before the rulers. There, they told them what had happened with the older ones listening the whole time. "Well done all of you," Ajihad said when the tale was finished. "And it's nice to hear what has happened for you while staying there."

"So then, where do we go next?" Tethu asked.

"Your next destination is the earth city of Draenoir," Natasha answered. "We'll send word of your coming to them."

"Very well," Nicholas replied and the group all rose up. "We'll leave tomorrow if that's alright."

There were no objections, so the group decided to head to the same room they had stayed at to drop off the stuff that wasn't needed. They all had a quick meeting before heading off to do their own thing. But Nicholas and Miura went off to sneak around outside in the garden of the palace. The two ended up having quiet the bit of fun, which involved some kind of game of hide and seek with tag thrown into the mix. It then led to the two found themselves on the ground with her on top of him. "I win," the female Drauk cooed with triumph.

"Only because I let you," the male Anuban let out with a smirk.

The two then laid there, enjoying the other's company. "Mmmm, you're warm," Miura whispered.

"Because you're with me," Nicholas replied softly.

"You're sweet." The two found the other's lips and it quickly turned into much tongue fighting. Miura's hands moved up and down the guy's strong neck and chest while his held the small of her back in a tight embrace. Finally the two pulled back, gasping for air.

"Damn you're such a good kisser," the Drauk said.

"And you're not bad yourself," the Anuban replied. "Now then, we should probably get up before someone comes across us."

"Yeah, that'd be awkward," the female commented with a laugh. Nicholas rolled to his feet after Miura got off of him.

"So tell me what this next city is like," she said as the started back.

"Well there's a lot of mining so you'll fit in quiet nicely. Who knows? Maybe we'll find some stuff for you."

"You love to spoil me, don't you?" Miura cooed and grabbed Nicholas's arm.

"Of course I do," he replied with a smirk and pecked her on the lips. "You're my special someone after all."

Soon it came time for eating something and everyone made it to the dining hall. Nicholas's family was here and his mother was overjoyed that her eldest son and the Drauk were together now. She and Miura talked a bit of how it had happened and what the two had done. The older female Anuban found it all to be cute. "I'm really happy for you son," Nicholas's father said at one point while they were talking about him and Miura being an item.

"Thanks dad," Nicholas replied.

The whole group went to bed early that night and the next morning were soon in a flying vehicle like last time. The flight went south but then Nicholas turned the plane to the west. Soon the group were headed towards a mountain range. But then they noticed one really tall one in the middle of these. "There it is," Nicholas stated, pointing it out to the others. "That's our next destination, Draenoir!" 

"Wonder what we'll find here, huh Tethu?" Tethi asked the male Seedling, giving him a smile. The guy made no reply but then saw Esna's Orb along with Lanayru's pop out.

"This is so exciting!" the female water spirit stated.

The vehicle flew into an underground chamber like last time and everyone got out. "Now then follow me," Nicholas said. The guy took the rest down it to an open area that was a part of the mountain area they had seen before. The view was breathtaking. And standing there was a mole hedgehog like creature with spines and clawed hands like blades. This person was about the same height as Sol and looking up towards a structure on top of the mountain. The new race member turned right on cue and his eyebrows went up.

"I'm surprised we've run into you already Gongoron," the male Anuban stated with a smile. He went over and the two bumped fists.

"And I'm glad my friend," the second male replied.

"Everyone, this is one of the Dibbites who live here." The rest were introduced one by one.

"Well if you're here to help, I'll go let out Chieftain know you're here," Gongoron stated. The guy rolled into a ball and rolled up the path ahead.

"Handy for traveling," Sol commented with a nod.

"It's one of their main forms to do damage," Nicholas explained. "At full speed, some larger ones can get through tough bedrock. And those hands with claws are no laughing matter either."

"How do you know each other?" Miura asked Nicholas.

"He's come to visit my city before and we bounded," he replied with a shrug. "It's like that with Cyrus. I've also met his rulers before having visited that city before. But I've never met the rulers here."

"Well I want to see what this place is like," Tethi said and then grabbed Tethu's right hand while walking ahead.

"Hey!" the male Seedling stated. Everyone else grinned at the other and followed them.

Soon they made it to the main entrance and went inside. Right away they could hear the sound of metal being hammered. They walked forward some steps and found themselves inside the main area of the city. Looking over an edge showed it went down into the earth with more of the Dibbites going about their business. Unlike last time, there was work and talk at least rather than the sad and gloom. "So this is Draenoir," Esna stated, her orb and Lanayru's coming out to get a better look. 

"I wonder where you friend went," the male water spirit said to Nicholas. "I don't see your him." The two spirits had been out when Gongoron had been introduced.

"He's father down I think," the male Anuban answered and led the way.

Some levels later, they had arrived at an entrance were Gongoron was. From the look of it, this had to be where the chieftain was. "He's waiting for you inside!" the male Dibbite stated and took them in. The place had two chairs instead of thrones. But they were richly decorated by the gems on them, some of which the group hadn't seen before. There were more in here along with pillars of marble and other beautiful types of stone. Sitting on the seat on the group's left was another male Dibbite that was wearing a white upper shirt that had no sleeves to show his muscled arms. But it was richly decorated with symbols. This had to be the chieftain. And if that weren't enough he had heavy golden head band. Nicholas went forward and bowed before him as did the others. Esna and Lanayru on the other hand had to nod their heads in respect due to being in their orbs.

"Chieftain Teba, they're here," Gongoron said respectably.

"Very well Gongoron, you may go," the older Dibbite replied, his voice deep and rumbling like the earth itself. The younger male left. Teba then looked to the group carefully.

"So you're the ones who helped one of the spirits already? I've heard all about it from the rulers you previously visited. I can already see the strength in your eyes so I have no doubt that what they said is true. What are your names?" He was swiftly told.

"They all sound strong," Teba stated when that was finished. "Now then…" He then paused and looked to the left. "I can tell you're there, come in."

Everyone looked to see a female Dibbite enter who was dressed similarly as the male one but in a more feminine outfit. This had to be the other one who ruled this city with Teba. "I'm sorry, but I had to take care of a little something first," she said. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"You could have come in at any time and I wouldn't have minded," the male Dibbite said with a smile. "Anyways, I'd like you to meet our guests." She was introduced to them.

"It's nice to meet you all," the female Dibbite replied when that was finished. "I am Medli."

"So then, what can we help you with?" Tethu asked.

"It doesn't seem there's as much trouble as the last city," Tethi said.

"It hasn't gotten yet but is approaching," Teba replied. "As you know, we make our life by burying in the earth. But we aren't born with the claw like hands. The young ones have small normal ones. When they reach of age, the journey to a section in our main mine to harvest a section of special rock to eat. It is that that triggers the beginning growth of the adult hands. Recently however, that mine has become unaccusable due to the sheer number of violent cave ins. On top of that somehow monsters have begun to infest and make their home inside."

"What of the spirit who lives here?" Lanayru asked. "Have you had contact with her?"

"No, and we believe that may be the cause of the problem. If this keeps up, or city and very future will be threatened. Our first priority is to deal with this problem."

"I don't suppose there's a way we can help?" Nicholas asked.

"We helped the other city last time," Miura said.

"There might just be," Medli replied. She then turned to look to Teba. "How about they meet with our daughter Ariel? There are a couple of other females with them and she might open her heart to them and speak of her troubles."

"Perhaps," the male Dibbite said. He then looked to the others. "Let me be direct. Our daughter is of the age to obtain that special rock. Yet… she is weak… in some ways. And in light of the current situation, she might just give up on ever getting one. Also… she is at that age where she thinks she doesn't need us. But I can see in her eyes she still loves and care about us. Just know that no matter what she says, she's just in a phase. So do you think you can maybe find some time today to talk to her?"

"I'm sure we can if Gongoron shows us her room," Nicholas said.

"Thank you. For now after you guys take care of that, he will show you around. A lot of our city at this time is closed due to the problems. In the morning, your group will head out and into that mine to see what you can do."

"Very well, let us go meet her," Esna from her orb stated.

The Dibbite that had led them was called back and told what to do. This male led the group to the place. "She's in here," the guy said. "Try not to get offended by her behavior…" 

It was decided the females, which included Esna, plus Nicholas would head in. Miura knocked on the door. "What?" came a female voice that sounded impatient. "Come in and make it quick!"

The small group who were heading in looked at the other and the Drauk opened the door. They went in and saw a female Dibbite laying on her bed. The room itself was almost just as nice as the room where her mother and father ruled from. Ariel sat up and gave the newcomers a strange look. "So… you're some of visitors here I heard about huh? Well… I guess I should welcome you. Not that there's much to do here due to our troubles."

"I take that as your way of saying hello," Nicholas replied, frowning.

"Did my father and mother send you here to talk? Well forget it; I'm not saying anything. You should just mind your own business. I'm fine."

"That's not what they said…" Esna stated, also frowning.

"And what do they know?" Ariel replied. "Sorry, but I'm not saying anything to you! Not even if all of you were spirits! It's not like you guys have to go and get that rock when it's impossible now!"

Miura was about to say something in anger, but Nicholas grabbed her shoulder with a smirk. "What if we said we're going to go in there and fix this?" he asked.

"You're saying you can?!" The female Dibbite let out a scoff. "Stop lying! Bragging doesn't cost anything! It's easy to say you can do anything! Now stop wasting my time and get out!"

They saw her lay on the bed and turn away from them. "Nothing more we can do; come on," the male Anuban told the others and proceed to leave. But before doing so, Nicholas got in the last word. "I'd be careful with what you say. You just might be eating your own words." 

They left the room and shared what had happened. "I'm sorry to hear that," Gongoron said. "She's been getting slowly worse. She won't open to me like she use to when we were little. I guess now the only way is for you guys to help us with that mine."

The group noticed him blushing somewhat talking about her. They smiled with amusement at each other, but didn't ask anything about that. The male Dibbite then led them to what was ever open and available to do in this city. Miura did notice that a store that sold pick axes was open, but she liked the one she used as it served her well. However, the Drauk then found out the store did upgrades to them and found they could upgrade hers to be more durable. But that option would have to wait as one of the materials that was used was in the main mine and blocked off. She and Nicholas left this place since the others hadn't wanted to go in. "So it seems we've got another task while inside there," she said and told the others.

"I'm sure we can find the time to do so," Tethu commented. It didn't take much longer to look around so that meant heading back to where the rulers were. The group spent the rest of the time looking at the map of the mine Gongoron gave them and studying it while plaining. They were then all off to bed early, ready to tackle this next challenge.


	11. Chapter 11

Trouble in the East

Chapter 11: The Mine of Earth

Everyone was up early the next morning. The group all met up in the dining hall with Gongoron. The first order of business was to eat something. "Now then, I'll take you to the entrance," the male Dibbite said when that was finished.

The rest followed him and soon were standing in front of the entrance. One look showed it hadn't been visited in a while. "Well this doesn't look good at all," Nicholas said.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this…" Miura commented.

"What other choice do we have?" Tethu stated.

With a nod, the group descended into the place. After going down some stairs, they emerged in the main entrance and saw the place was dull brown and tan in color. But they also saw the same corruption like substance as seen before in the first temple in places. Esna and Lanayru's orbs came out. "Not much here other than that corruption," the male water spirit said.

"Oh I don't know," she stated. "I think we'll find quiet the bit of things in here!"

"That's one thing about you, you know? That enthusiasm."

Before Esna could reply, she turned her orb around to face the path that led deeper into the mine. "I feel it again," the female spirit said.

"Yeah, it feels like the spirit who lives here," Nicholas commented.

"So then… shall we?" Tethu asked as the rest in the group turned that same direction.

The first thing the group noticed was that a new type of enemy was here. It looked like a tan, very small, one eyed scorpion. Nicholas killed off the one here easily. But then there was a pit of some kind of moving earth that had a frog like enemy that was coursing with electricity. Tethi took care of that with her crossbow. "Now, then look at this," Gongoron stated, pointing out a bomb like plant growing out of the ground.

"What is it?" Miura asked.

"That is what we call an exploding plant. Let me show you how it works."

The male picked one and it began to smoke and flash like it would blow. Everyone else stepped back and the Dibbite threw it towards one of the statues in the room. It landed in the pot it was holding and exploded, taking the thing to the floor. "That's quite a blast," Sol stated.

"Let's see if we can spot some more, I feel they'll come in handy," Nicholas said.

"Just be careful," Gongoron warned them. "A careless strike can cause them to go off."

"Let me try one," Miura said and picked one from the same spot since another grew back quickly. The Drauk threw it towards another statue that was across the area of moving earth. The plant exploded, taking the thing with it. The statue landed underneath a switch on the wall.

"Looks like someone's going to have to get at it," Tethi stated.

"I'll do it," Nicholas said. "I should be fast enough."

The Anuban took a breath and ran out on the moving earth. It was a bit hard since it tried to pull him under, but he managed to make it the fallen statue. The guy jumped up and pulled the lever down which caused some bars that were blocking a door to move out of the way. That would allow the group to go on to the next room. Here they found themselves in a place that was suspended above a pit. There were pullies that had carts of some kind attached, but these weren't moving. Some of them even had stone still waiting to be moved. There were two other paths that looking showed one was locked and the other was blocked by earth. The only way was ahead. "Well guess we have no choice but to head forward," Miura stated.

"Yes but… I feel that power again," Esna said, emerging from her orb. The male spirit from his did as well.

"You've… come…" went another female voice that was suddenly heard.

"That voice…" Tethi whispered.

"Yeah, it's her," Lanayru stated.

"Use… the crystal… it is… the only… way to help…." The voice then vanished.

"The crystal?" Sol asked. "What did she mean?"

"Wait, what about the one I got from Lanayru?" Tethu asked and brought out the rich blue color one that the male water spirit had given him.

"I thought that was one of the items needed to fight the evil we were told about," Levi stated. "Should we risk using such an item?"

"It won't come off," Lanayru said. "But now I know she meant that. That crystal can be used to manipulate water in various ways. My guess is that up ahead there will be points that we'll need it."

"Sounds like we've got a bit of a plan," Nicholas commented. "Now let's move forward."

Looking showed that the way forward had a high ledge. Levi moved a block of metal so that people could jump up to the ledge and pull themselves up before helping the ones who were short. At the top of this was another door. They all went beyond that and found themselves in a huge room. There were belts, carts, and moving earth that acted like waterfalls along with more corruption. "Wow, look at this," Tethu said.

"Doesn't seem like there's much we can do here," Tethi pointed out. "The way to that stuff is blocked by a gate."

"Maybe but I see something that could be blown up," Sol stated, pointing to some crates. These were blocking the way to a ladder. Gongoron found another bomb and used it to blow those up. Miura jumped the gap to get to the ladder. The female went up it and the only thing found here was a chest that had a small key in it. The Drauk returned to the others and then they went back to the room before with the locked door.

Going through this found them inside a huge room with conveyer belts and other machines that weren't moving and corruption that seemed to be clogging these up. There were also floating enemies that looked like puffer fish with spines. "This is a main room we use to use," the Dibbite in the group said. "Also those things are like bombs, so be careful around them. They explode at the slightest touch."

"Never mind that, the way seems blocked by more earth and corruption," Tethi pointed out. "I don't see how we'll get pass this."

"Maybe not on our own…" Gongoron said and trailed off.

"What are you thinking?" Nicholas asked.

"Normally water was used to help move the machinery. But that's been clogged up by earth."

"Let's see what can be done."

Tethu used his Gale ability to move the new bomb like enemy out of the way so the group could pass by safely. They then reached a ladder and had to defeat more of the scorpion like enemies seen before in order to climb up it. Here at the top, they noticed some kind of hole that became pipes that went to the walls in here. "What is that?" Tethu asked Gongoron.

"That is where water once flowed," the Dibbite explained.

"I wonder…" The male Seedling trailed off.

"What's on your mind?" Tethi asked.

"I wonder if maybe this is where the crystal I got can be used here."

The two water spirits orbs came out. "Do you think it's possible?" Esna asked the male one.

"It may be," Lanayru answered. "It's infused with my power and call forth water. Maybe you can use it to get this part of the mine active again."

Tethu closed his eyes, using the same power he did for helping Seedlings grow their shops. With it, he found the force pulsing inside the crystal attached to him. A huge sphere of water came out and the male Seedling with his hands, moved this to the hole. The sphere then burst and began to supply water. The group saw the belts and machines suddenly come to life as the corruption and earth was washed away. The earth in the way was suddenly removed. "Ah, the sound of the mine coming to life," Gongoron said with a smile.

"Looks like we can go through this room now," Tethi stated and gave Tethu a smile, causing him to blush.

"Come on you two, or we're going to leave you behind to flirt," Nicholas commented with a grin.

"We're not flirting!" the male Seedling insisted, now red as the rest smirked with amusement.

The next part was heading forward and running across some of the moving belts. It was then up some stairs and running against another belt. That led to another enemy who was guarding a switch. After beating it, the switch was pulled which caused some bars blocking a door to move. The group made their way over to it and went through to find themselves in a room that had many platforms in square like sections. These could be reached from the floor below thanks to small ladders. More of the bomb like enemies were in here. Tethu used his power to move them towards rubble that was on platforms that had to be reached and blow those up. The group then hopped across to each until they got to a ladder and climbed up it. At the top was another door blocked by earth mixed with the corruption like substance. "Do you think maybe that water from the crystal could clear this here?" Miura asked.

"It's worth a try," the male Seedling replied.

Tethu did the same thing but didn't summon as much water. It worked and it washed the earth and corruption away. They went beyond it and found themselves in a larger room that had pits of earth in a couple of places. The group went forward and had to defeat two new types of enemies. One was like a sentry that Tethi took care of with her crossbow and a blob like one that surrounded itself with electricity. Then a statue had to be moved onto a switch to lower some spikes in the pathway. Up ahead another had to be moved in order to open a gateway. Beyond that was another statue that came to life and began to hop around with spikes out to damage the group.

"Now what?!" Miura stated as she rolled out of the way. "None of our weapons can damage it!"

"Wait, there's an exploding plant right there!" Sol said, spotting one. He picked it up and threw it at the statue which exploded and caused it to stop moving.

"Great find," Sol commented. "Good work."

This was moved onto a switch which caused a bridge to come out which would allow the group to cross over a pit of earth. They crossed over and found two more statues which were stopped with bombs. Doing so caused a gate that was blocking the way to move. Beyond that another switch was found that when pressed created a shortcut by opening up a small path. Then they reached a dead end where there were a few pillars and arches that made sections on a wall. "There's gotta be something here," Levi said.

"Yeah," Gongoron replied. He went to the wall and began to tap at each section and listen. "Sometimes you've just gotta… Ah, here we go."

He curled into a ball and began ramming at the spot in the middle. After doing this enough times, it cracked which allowed a bomb to be used to blow open a hole in the wall. The group went through it and found a small room that had some stairs leading down. But upon reaching the bottom, a door came up behind them, sealing them off. "It's a trap!" Sol stated.

A few floating skulls that had flames surrounding them appeared. "I know these things!" Nicholas said, taking out his weapon. "Just give them a good strike and they should go down!"

It didn't take long to defeat them and when they all were, the path ahead opened up and the way back became unblocked. The path was a simple one until some spies were reached. "There doesn't appear to be any switch here," Sol said.

"There's a path on the other side of that ledge, but it's too far for us to jump," Miura stated, noticing that.

"I think I can reach it," Gongoron commented and rolled up into a ball. The male Dibbite got a good start and then jumped over to the other side while still rolling.

"See if there's something on the other side that can help," Nicholas told him.

Gongoron then looked up and took a step back. "Look out behind you!" he told the group.

They all whipped around to find a tall blue dark monster with black hair in a ponytail and one eye with a yellow pupil. "Scatter!" Tethu said and the whole group did.

The enemy came in and was quite fast despite the size. It even managed to send Levi back with a backhand before the Serkah could defend himself. "You okay?!" Sol asked him.

The male rolled back onto his feet, hammer at the ready. "Aim for that eye Tethi!" Nicholas told her, managing to dodge a strike from the monster. Everyone then came in to attack and the monster took damage. This pattern was repeated until the enemy was beaten.

"Good job!" Gongoron told them. "And it looks like some spikes on my end lowered! I bet I can find a switch of some kind so the rest of you can move on!"

The male Dibbite went ahead and had to defeat a couple of enemies ahead so the spikes that were blocking the rest of the group could be lowered. There were a couple of opponents that had to be beaten so that the Gongoron could continue on his end. Doing so opened up a switch for him to step onto along with the rest of the group. This action caused some spikes to be lowered. The male Dibbite went pass these to beat some more monsters which caused a gate to open up. The rest of the group went through it and defeated the enemies here before finding an orb that they hit which caused some spikes to lower. Gongoron then joined up with them again and went beyond the now lowered spikes and upstairs. Here a switch was found that made a bridge come out to create a shortcut. Then it was back the way they had come and downstairs.

In this new basement area another enemy had to be beaten. Then more emerged from under some rocks and were beaten back. Then the group noticed the way forward was blocked by spikes again. They found one switch, but hitting it didn't make these lower. "There must be another switch nearby," Nicholas stated.

"Hey, I found a hole over here," Sol said. "Maybe Gongoron in rolling mode can go through it." 

"Yeah, just give me a minute," the male Dibbite replied and went in. He found the other switch and he, plus another, hit the two at the same time which caused the spikes to lower.

He returned to them and then they went down some more stairs. On the new level some enemies had to be beaten first before another hole in the wall was discovered next to some more spikes. Gongoron went through it and found the switch to lower these. Up ahead four statues had to be moved onto switches to open up the way. Then at the end of the hallway which had a couple of corners, the group found a door that was locked and more stairs which they went up. There they found themselves at another of the floors visited before and were able to create a shortcut by pressing a switch. Doing so caused a bridge to come out. Then it was to the right to another large room. As soon as they had crossed over the threshold, a wall came up behind them.

"Another trap!" Sol stated. Two of the monsters with one eye like before appeared.

"Distract them!" Tethi told the others, getting her crossbow ready.

The group did and the female Seedling fired at them quickly. The rest then attacked, but like before the enemies recovered and knocked them back. The same thing happened again and it was what it took to beat them. The wall then disappeared along with more spikes ahead. Everyone went forward and beat the enemies that stood in the way. Then they came to another switch and more spikes. These were timed when the switch was hit so it took a couple times to get everyone across these. By doing so they were able to get another key that could be used at the locked door seen before. The group went back to it and used it. They then went down the stairs and found themselves in another huge room that was filled with earth. They could see some of the bomb like enemies as well as things sticking out of the floor including small sections of solid metal to form platforms.

"You think we can walk on it?" Miura asked.

"It seems solid," Nicholas replied.

The group made their way across each platform until they reached a bigger section that was covered by dirt and dust. Both Tethu had to use his Gale ability to clear it to reveal a switch. It took everyone to pull it as it was hard to move and heavy. But once they did the ground shook as this part came to life. The earth was slowly moved out of the way until tracks began to appear with minecarts on them, belts to move species and materials, and other things that showed this was another part of the mine. "Wow, talk about a 180 degree turn," Sol stated.

The group rode a new cart back to a gate that had been previously passed and now they could see that it would take a Gale like blast to open it. Tethu did so, turning the gear which opened up the way. They went beyond this and saw they were now on the other side of the room they hadn't been able to get at before. The group then rode a cart to get at a ladder. At the top of it the Gale ability was used to unseal a door. They went through it and it was sealed off behind them. "Not again!" Miura stated.

"Let's do this!" Nicholas said, seeing the enemies.

What attacked was some kind of three headed earth serpent. There were two of them and also a huge stone like head that had a device on top that looked like a propeller. This enemy moved by hopping around. Tethu and Tethi faced off against this while the rest divided themselves up between the other two monsters. Nicholas struck at one of the heads that his opponent had. It was destroyed and the other two reared back to protect themselves as a new head grew to take the place of the one that had been struck down. "You've gotta be kidding me!" the male Anuban growled.

"Aim for all of them!" Sol stated and was able to do so with his blades. Miura managed to do so as well and both serpent like enemies were beaten.

Meanwhile Tethu sent a Gale blast towards the device on the head like enemy. Doing so caused it to stop hopping around and the mouth to open. There were two blue diamond like structures on the inside. The Seedlings struck at them and they were destroyed, beating the enemy. With these three opponents defeated, the sealed door became unlocked. Another did to and the group went through it. They stopped when they saw where they were. "Well damn," Sol stated.

"This is the main mining area," Gongoron commented.

They could see nothing was active and that one side had a huge area with moving earth that fell into the pit below. Just then they felt the same presence from before. "You are closer now…" the voice the new female stated. "Slowly I feel my strength coming back… Keep going, you can do it…"

The first item of business was across the moving earth. There were points of solid ground so the group wouldn't have to worry about being pulled over. At the end of this there was a hole that even Levi was able to fit through. The group followed the small path to a room that looked innocent enough. However there were hidden spikes that would pop out from under the earth. These came up whenever someone got very close to them. Luckily these formed a kind of path that the group was able to follow and find a switch which unlocked a door in here. They went through and found themselves at a different section of the main mining area. There was also a place for Tethu to use his crystal to start up some of the machinery. He did so and a section of rails and the carts there became active again. They all took some but then the fleet stopped at a gate that needed a Gale blast to keep going. But then Miura spotted something behind the group that made them forget that for a moment.

"There's a huge door behind us," the female Drauk stated.

Gongoron turned and smiled. "That would be the door that leads to the area where our Elemental spirit resides," he said.

"I see a hole for some kind of key," Nicholas commented. "It's gotta be in here somewhere."

"Yes, and it's ahead," the male Dibbite replied.

The group then returned to the task at hand. Tethu used his Gale ability to open the way. The carts continued until another gate stopped them. Tethi used her Gale ability to open it and the group went through it to find another set of mine carts. The male Seedling once again used his crystal to get more machines active so the carts could move. The group rode these to another section that required a Gale to activate. Doing so caused another door to become unsealed. At the end of the line, everyone went through it and emerged into another large room with more belts and machinery. There were pipes in here that also shot out steam at timed intervals across the main belt that had to be walked across. The group made it across to a wall that had to be climbed up but was covered by the one eyed scorpion like enemies seen throughout the mine. Tethu and Tethi were able to knock them off with a Gale. They made it up and found some statues that had bowls that were suspended over the air. Gongoron found some bomb plants. He tossed them into each one, causing them to fall and create a makeshift bridge to reach the area where Tethu could use his crystal and summon water to activate the machinery in here.

"It's the final stretch now for the key," the male Dibbite with them stated.

"Then we're almost there," Nicholas said.

The group hopped back across the statues to the previous area and crossed some moving belts. Miura then jumped up and pulled down a switch on the other side which brought a platform over. The group rode this to the other side of the room across from them. Here Gongoron used some more bombs to blow down two more statues. Behind these were some kind of designs. They all looked the same as they were faces of Dibbites. But what struck the group was how behind one statue there were three, another had one, and there were two on a final section of the same wall. "I think this might be telling us how to solve a puzzle," Nicholas said.

"I can see some more statues across from us," Sol stated, pointing them out. "I bet there's something behind those."

The group had to ride a couple more platforms to reach them and Gongoron brought the statues down with bombs. Behind each of them there were orbs, three in total. "I'll hit them in the order like it says on the wall behind us," Tethi said.

The group rode it back and the female Seedling used her crossbow to get at them. Doing so unlocked the way ahead. They then went there and found two head like enemies that were quickly disposed of. The reward was another door unlocking that had a chest that was richly decorated. Nicholas went to it and opened it to find a strange item that looked to be made of gold and was square shaped with parts of it branching off in different directions. "What is this?" the male Anuban asked.

"That's the key I was talking about," Gongoron explained. "It'll help you reach the chamber where the spirit is."

"Really? Well okay."

The group returned to the main room and found that another door had been unsealed. They made it to that and found themselves back at the other room that had the big door Miura had seen earlier but now they saw the corruption like substance surrounding it. One more platform ride got them in front of it. But it wasn't quiet time to enter yet until a few words were said. "Guess this is it again," Nicholas stated. He then turned to look at the others. "Listen… all of you have risen up to face this head on even though there might be those who think you have no business to do so."

Esna and Lanayru's orbs came out. "We want to," the female water spirit stated. "If it weren't for that we wouldn't have met so many people or seen the things we've seen so far."

"And I never would have gotten with you," Miura commented, going up to the male Anuban to kiss him on the cheek.

"We've got this," Levi said.

"And we're with you all the way," Sol commented.

"I think it's exciting to," Tethi said. She then looked to Tethu who just nodded and smiled at her. With a nod, the group took the key and opened the door before heading in.

They all slowly went inside and looked around. They could see the corruption like substance in the corners of the room which was a rounded one. There was a lot of earth in here as well. Suddenly the large door behind them closed. Everyone jumped and saw this. "Damn it; again!" Sol stated.

Suddenly the ground shook like last time as from the earth an orb that had gold mixed in the black emerge. It flew to the other end of the room before two arms emerged. At each end were shovel like claws meant to dig through the earth. A long scorpion like tail then emerged at the bottom of the orb before a head with pinchers and one eye popped out. The creature let out a roar at the group as it floated in the air. They could see it was covered by some kind of armor. "Please take care!" the voice of the female heard before stated. "That… thing created by the enemy is what came in here and corrupted it! But you are so close to resorting the mine and my power! Good luck!"

"Time to go again!" Nicholas said as he and the others got ready. Even Gongoron did to as he was going to fight.

"You'll need something to crack that shell it has!" the voice told them. "It's very tough!"

"Leve it to me!" Gongoron told the others. "Distract it!"

"If you say so!" Tethu replied.

The male Dibbite started to roll off to somewhere. Everyone else had to then moved as the enemy lunged at them with its shovel like hands. "That was close!" Sol stated.

"Try your hammer Levi!" Miura said to the male Serkah. "Wait for an opening! It might make a dent in that thing!"

"Roger!" he replied.

The guy swung his hammer but it merely deflected off the hard armor. "That's no good…"

"It was worth a try!" Nicholas told him.

"Wait, I see something on the hands!" Tethi stated.

"What things?!" Tethu replied as he dodged a blast of earth from the enemy as it was capable of doing that. "All I see is the whole thing to avoid getting hit!"

"Look carefully when you can!"

"I'll distract it this time!" Nicholas commented. "I think she might be on to something!"

The male Anuban shouted and charged in. The enemy reared its right hand back to strike at him. The monster swung at Nicholas and he moved and saw it as did the rest. "Each one has an eye!" Tethu stated. "Aim for those!"

The enemy however, was well aware of this for the moment and floated up or called forth earth to make sure those parts weren't hit. "Damn!" Nicholas snarled. "Now what?!"

"HEEEYYY!" came the voice of Gongoron. The rest turned to see he had returned with some bomb plants. "I think these should do the trick!"

"Brilliant!" Nicholas called back.

"Keep him distracted!"

The male Anuban shouted and ran around the enemy. It was just what Gongoron needed in order to launch a bomb plant. It exploded and stunned the enemy, sending it to the ground. "That did it!" Miura stated.

"Looks like some of the armor's now cracked!" Sol said. He went in and began to pound at that while the others went for the eyes on the shovel like hands. The monster took some hits before popping up and burrowing it's way under the earth.

"Watch the ground for it to come up!" the male Dibbite told them.

The group was on guard and Sol felt his area shake. The male Lagora rolled out of the way just as a shovel like hand came up, clamping thin air. It then retreated. "See if you can get it to come up by a bomb!" Nicholas told Gongoron.

The said male got one ready and waited. The enemy's hand surfaced again trying to grab Levi and a bomb was tossed right on target. The thing exploded, bringing the monster up. But then it floated up in the air and brought its hands up to summon earth to fire at the group. They all rolled out of the way. Gongoron used another bomb and the enemy was stunned. The eyes were attacked on the hands. The monster reared up and then spun around in a circle, knocking the group back. "Ouch!" Miura stated as the landing wasn't a smooth one.

"Keep it going!" Tethu said as they all rolled up on their feet.

Gongoron was ready with another bomb and flung it towards the enemy who took the blast. The group came in with a charge and managed to destroy the eyes the monster had. Doing so caused its hands to break off like crumbling earth. The being turned back into the orb and flew to a far corner of the room. Emerging from that with a roar its armor came off and suddenly four arms made of earth appeared on the body. "Careful!" the female voice went. "That thing's looking to kill!"

"So we've pissed it off like the last one," Nicholas said. "I'm not surprised!"

"Full speed ahead!" the male Dibbite stated.

Now the group went on the offensive. Tethi shot some attacks at the enemy. These found their mark and seemed to do some damage. But the monster struck hard and fast. "Don't give in now!" the female voice told them.

"We've got this on the ropes!" Tethu stated and went in with his sword just as Gongoron managed to get the enemy with another bomb. The enemy fell and the group attacked it. They saw it rise up quickly again and fire earth in all directions. Everyone was knocked back.

"So close… so close…" Nicholas growled.

The group kept the attacking up. But just when they thought it was pointless, a strike from the male Anuban managed to do the trick. The monster turned into the orb form again and reappeared in the center of the room. Its arms came up to attack but then it faltered. "What now?" Sol asked.

The monster then began to let out screams of pain as the corruption like substance began to pour out of its body like the last time with the other one. It began to thrash about as more of the substance shot out like blood. Then everyone saw the thing burst into an orb of energy before dissipating. The creature was dead and the mine was free as the corruption like substance in her disappeared. "It's over with this one…" Levi said softly.

Miura went over to hug Nicholas. "We did it again…" she whispered to him.

"Yeah," he replied before turning to Gongoron. "And it's thanks also to you as well."

Esna and Lanayru's orb came out before both water spirits materialized in the room. "Well done all of you," went the female voice. The group turned and saw an orb colored gold and white rose up from the earth after that had started to glow. From it the legs emerged, then the arms, and finally the head. The skin was the color of brown, a pretty one. The clothes she wore were royal and made of many gems and crystals found in the earth. Her ears were pointed like the other two spirits but there were only earrings made of diamond on each. Her eyes bore wisdom and kindness that matched her smile.

Gongoron immediately dropped to her knees in respect. "It's her," he whispered. "I never thought I'd live to see her or be worthy."

The earth spirit let out a small laugh of amusement. "You are more than you know," she said. The female then turned to the others. "And so are the rest. I am Naboris, the spirit of earth. I see you managed to already help Lanayru. You have my thanks."

"I take it Neltharion sent a shadow version of himself here to grab your crystal," the male water spirit stated.

"Yes, but there is more. He has help. I didn't get much of a look at them but I do remember seeing a figure in black with a horned helmet. I would beware of them as well. But now I know I can give you it and keep it safe." 

Naboris's hands glowed and from them an orb colored gold and white came out. From it a pointed crystal colored gold came out. It went to Miura and she grabbed it. The thing attached itself to her. "Now you must go and help the other four. I will let you out."

The whole group was teleported out of the area. They found themselves at the mine's entrance. The group had hardly gotten a chance to catch their breath when the rulers of this area appeared and Ariel was right behind them. "Well done all of you," Teba the male ruler stated.

Meldi then looked to their daughter. "Well?" the older female asked the younger one. "Don't you have something to say?" 

"Ummmm…. I heard about everything from my parents…" the young Dibbite stated and then looked up with a smile. "Thank you! All of you! I'm sorry I doubted you!"

"It's quite alright," Nicholas replied.

"Well… I'm going into the mine now! I'm going to get that stone and come back with the best claws any Dibbite could ask for!" Ariel took off in there.

"Wait!" Gongoron began but then stopped with an amusing smile. He turned to the others. "Well… I'll see you later." He took off after her.

"We should probably rest before tomorrow," Nicholas said. "It's been a long day in the mine with fighting."

"Yeah, I could do with some sleep," Miura agreed. They would take a look around the city and see what else there was just like with the last one. But this would lead to a couple of things.


	12. Chapter 12

Trouble in the East

Chapter 12: City of Earth

The group slept well that night. Like before Nicholas was one of the first to be up. He had hardly left the room and found Miura had come up to his from hers with a smile. "Good morning you," she cooed.

He just pulled the Drauk in for a kiss which the female answered back. "And the same to you," the Anuban replied.

"So what are we going to do first?"

"Well we should go visit that pick ax store. I bet they can take care of the one you have."

"Oooh; Let's!

The two began to make their way to the eating area. Meanwhile Tethu had also woken up and exited his room to find Tethi waiting for him outside. "Tethi," he stated. "What are you doing here?'

"Hey Tethu," she replied and had a bit of blush on her face while playing with her fingers. The male Seedling raised his eyebrows as the female one had never acted like this. "I just… I just was wondering if maybe today… you'd like to after breakfast spend the day with me; just the two of us…"

She was red in the face by this point. Tethu felt his heart lurch at the sight as now she was really cute. He was still able to smile. "Sure, that sounds like fun," he replied. "We didn't really do that back in the last city."

Tethi lit up with a huge smile. "Then shall we?" she asked and the two went to get some breakfast. 

After that was finished, the group split up into their own little ones. Nicholas and Miura were at the pick axe store first. They could already tell a change had happened in this city since freeing the mine. They went inside and the owner greeted them. "What can I help you with?" they asked.

"We came back to see if you could do something with this," the Drauk replied and brought out her pick axe.

"Ah yes! Now that the mine is back open, I certainly can!"

The person took it and measured it along with asking the female questions about it. He promised he would have it ready by tomorrow. Miura and her guy then left with her having a big smile. "You're happy," Nicholas commented.

"Because I have that coming," she replied. "And also because I have you…" The female kissed the Anuban on the cheek.

"Come on, let's see what else they've got," he said.

The two made their way down the street and saw there were quiet a number of crystal shops and others that sold jewelry. "You want to stop and get some?" the male asked her.

"Maybe latter," she replied. "I've got a nice looking one for now…"

"Well you can look at the one given to you by that spirit and count that." The two let out a small laugh at that.

Meanwhile Tethu and Tethi had finished breakfast and were walking along the streets of the city. The two Seedling felt a bit of an awkward cloud of silence hanging over them. The two didn't know how to talk in just this moment. It was the male that broke the ice. "So uh… Where do you want to start?" he asked her.

"How about over there?" she replied.

Tethu looked and saw it appeared to be some kind of store that sold general goods. "Okay then," the male commented.

They went inside and the female began to take a look at some things. "You've got an idea of what to buy?" Tethu asked.

"Just a little something to take back with me when we finally finish up this journey and head to our home," she replied. "I did this while at Nicholas's home and the last city. Maybe you'll find something here."

"I can always look."

It turned out to be more fun than the male had thought. He found the time spent with Tethi was actually fun. Besides looking at things they talked about a number of things that had been happening as of late. Then the conversation took a different turn when the female found what she wanted. "I think I'll take that," she said. "It'll look good at my place at the Oasis."

"Yeah I can see since it allows light in and reflects it like water into different colors," the male commented.

"Well… first I have to get it there. In a way I miss it even though I've enjoyed this journey so far…"

"Yeah, it's been quite a ride so far," Tethu stated. "The places we've been and the people we've met; I can't imagine what the other places are like, but I know I won't forget them."

"You think Esna will stay at the oasis when this is over?"

"Of course she will. Why ask that?"

"It's just after meeting Lanayru and seeing Miura and Nicholas interact, I'm thinking that maybe when this is over, some of us are going to go our separate ways."

"What… do you mean?" Tethu asked, uncertain.

"Well… look at Nicholas. He lives in a different place. If he decides to stay there, Miura will go with him. I don't know if he'll be the kind to give up on his city to live at the oasis. As for the water spirits… Lanayru's a male one and Esna's a water one. A romantic bond can only form between those two."

"Well… what about you?"

"Of course I'm going to stay at the Oasis," Tethi replied with a smile to Tethu. "I mean you'll stay as the chieftain there. So why not stay and help you?"

"That sounds nice," the male Seedling replied.

The two continued to talk as they looked around. But the female Seedling was right with the two water spirits as it found them at an underground pool that the civilians here got their drinking water from. "It might not be the Oasis or your city, but this is still nice!" Esna stated, splashing her tail in the water.

"All the cities have these," Lanayru commented. "However, there is one where it's extra special."

"How so?"

"You probably won't believe me but it's heated and very warm."

"I can't imagine it at all…"

"Will go there eventually."

The female water spirit laid her head on her arms at the edge of the pool, looking up at the male one sideways. "Mmmm…" she sighed happily.

"You seem happy," Lanayru commented.

"Well it's because right now I feel at peace."

"Yeah," he agreed and swam up to sit next to her with his arm out on the edge of the pool. "Hey Esna…?"

"Yeah?"

"When this is all over… what do you think you're going to do?"

The female water spirit went silent. "I… haven't really thought of it yet," she admitted. "I mean this has been fun seeing new people and places. I know it can't go on forever, but… I'm not sure yet."

"Well I do a bit," the male stated. He then actually blushed, his blue cheeks becoming tinged with red. "It's…"

"Yes?" Esna asked gently, rising up to look at him.

"Nah, I'm not saying just yet. I need to figure out some things first."

"Okay then," the female said and smiled.

"Come on! I'll race you around the pool now!" The male took off with a splash.

"Hey! No fair!" She was after him and the two were laughing by this point.

As for Sol and Levi, those two were doing their own thing by themselves. They didn't mind, as they knew that Nicholas and Miura definitely needed time alone. As for Tethi and Tethu, the guys could see what was going on between the Seedlings. As for Esna and Lanayru, who better to understand than the other? Overall the day went great for the group and at the end of it, it first found Nicholas and Miura at the door of her room. The Drauk and Anuban shared a hug. "Mmmm… it was so perfect today," she whispered.

"I'm with you there…" he replied softly but then went silent.

"What's wrong?" the female asked, noticing the change in his body.

The male looked to her and touched the side of her face. "Miura…" Nicholas began.

"Yes Nicholas?" she replied softly, tilting her face into his palm.

"How happy are you right now?"

"I am very happy," Miura whispered and kissed his cheek. "I'm very happy to be with you…"

"I am as well," Nicholas said softly. "But… I know how I really feel now."

"How you really feel?" she asked, getting confused.

"Yes… Miura… What I feel for you now is much more than when I told you…" He paused for a moment. "The truth is… I love you…"

The Drauk's mouth opened a little in surprise. "You… really?" Miura whispered.

"I love you Miura…" Nicholas stated. "I love you…"

She threw her arms around the male kissing him over and over again with happiness. "I love you to…" the Drauk whispered. "I love you so much…"

The couple kissed again, feeling closer and happier than ever. But they weren't the only ones who would feel that way. Tethu and Tethi made it back to her room and stopped outside the door. "I really had a lot of fun with you today," she whispered, blushing.

"Yeah, it was," he replied softly.

"Do you… do you think we can do this again?"

"Of course Tethi," the male Seedling said. They were then silent for a few moments. "Well… goodnight…"

"Wait!" she blurted out, grabbing his hand.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around to look at her. 

"You… you forgot something…" They were blushing even harder now.

"I did? What did I forget?" Tethi let out a gentle laugh at his words.

"Well… I'll show you…" The female Seedling slowly lean in and kissed the male one on the lips. His eyes went wide with shock. Tethu didn't know what to do. But after some moments, he just followed his heart and kissed her back. The two stood there by her door before coming apart. She sighed happily and laid her head on him.

"Tethi… why?" he whispered in shock.

"Because I like you silly," she replied looking into his eyes. "I've always liked you Tethu… From the moment we met…"

He smiled and brought the female in for a hug, causing her to giggle. "I like you to," the male whispered into her ear. Tethi kissed him on the cheek. The Seedlings pulled back with smiles, happier than ever. "You know what this means… right?"

"Yeah. We've got a lot of catching up to do…"

"Then… will you stay by my side as that special someone?" 

"I would love to…" The two kissed again, happy they were a couple. With that, they along with everyone else went to bed, ready for the next city they would visit and help.


	13. Chapter 13

Trouble in the East

Chapter 13: Fire and Lava

The next day came and Miura was able to get her new pick-ax. The female Drauk was very happy, but even more so that the male Anuban loved her as she did with him. It could be seen in her eyes. The same was for Tethu and Tethi. Now after breakfast it was back to Nicholas's home. "So where do you think we'll head to next?" Esna asked from her orb as the group got into the vehicle that would take them back.

"We've covered water and earth so far," Nicholas stated. "That leaves us with fire, wind, ice, and stone."

"You know somewhere hot might be nice this time around," Sol commented.

"Maybe you'll get that wish."

The vehicle was soon in the air. Tethu and Tethi were sitting next to each other, the female Seedling snuggled against his side. "Will we have to worry about clothes in some of those areas?" he asked Nicholas.

"Nah, it'll protect us against heat based environments and other extreme ones."

They soon returned to his city and were once again resting up before heading out for the day. This time they would learn of what destination during the evening. That suited them just fine as Tethu and Tethi wanted to spend more time with each other to make up for lost time. "Come on!" she said to him as they were heading down one of the main streets.

"I'm coming, just hold on," he replied with a chuckle. Seeing her smile warmed his heart.

They soon arrived where some of the stores were. "Shall we check them out?" the female asked him.

"Lead on," he said. She grabbed his right hand and they went inside. The new couple had a fun time in this place. Meanwhile Nicholas and Miura pretty much did the same thing as last time. But the male Anuban was more eager for when the evening came and the group would learn where they were headed to next.

It then came and it found them heading toward where the rulers were at. "Please a hot spot," Sol was whispering.

They made it before Ajihad and Natasha and knelt before the rulers. "Welcome back," the male one stated. "We've heard what you've done. With your help, I feel we are well on our way to stopping this evil."

"Thank you, your majesty," Nicholas replied. "So where to next?"

"Your next stop is to the fire city of Eldin."

The male who wanted that raised his fists in victory. Some of the others cracked a grin. "Well guess we'd better get ready for tomorrow," Tethu stated.

"Nicholas said our armor would help with heat and things like that," Tethi said.

"Yes," Ajihad replied. "It can handle high heats and other extremes. You'll be fine there."

"One more thing before you go tough," Natasha stated. "We've received some… reports lately."

"Go on…" Nicholas said after the group gave each other looks. They hoped this was good.

"We have received reports about rumors of some kind of shadowy figure hanging out in the city you're going to. But from the shape, it's not that of any known race. And what's more this individual is hanging out around were the spirit is. He might have something to do with what's been going on with them lately."

"You don't think it's the same person mentioned by Naboris do you?" Esna asked, her orb and Lanayru's out during this so they could hear the conversation.

"There's a possibility," Nicholas stated. "Or it might be different people but they're working together."

"We'll keep our eyes open for them," Tethu said.

"Well, let's get some food and sleep. We're going to need it."

Everyone slept well that night and early the next morning they were getting into the same vehicle as before. "What is the place like?" Tethi asked.

"It can get hot like the desert if not hotter," Nicholas answered.

The vehicle was heading south east this time. The land didn't seem too much different until Miura spotted something out the window. "Wait, is that the desert we came from?" she asked.

Everyone looked and saw such a land to their left. "No it's not," Nicholas answered. "Your home is too far away. That would be a different area near my home."

"We'll hit there probably," Tethu said.

"So what in the meantime can we do at this next city?" Levi asked.

"Well the pools there are heated by the water," the male Anuban explained. "It's nice to soak in those hot waters and it does wonders."

"Wouldn't it be very hot there for that?" Esna asked. Her orb along with Lanayru's were out.

"Nah, they're in caves that are somewhat cool. You'll see it when we get there."

The vehicle kept going and soon the group saw that the land coming up seem to be made of rock. They could see rivers of lava in a few spots along with mountainous range. Some had lava coming down them. But then they went over one of them and the group then saw it; a hug expanse of rock, lava, and a city above it. A huge volcano was behind it. "There we are!" Nicholas stated. "That's it right there!"

"I can feel the heat already," Tethi said.

"We'd better get the armor ready." He then showed them how it was done. A small mask went over the face while sleeves came out to cover the rest of the exposed body. Tails like the exposed one of Miura would be fine.

The vehicle made it to where they were supposed to land but this time on a huge platform above the lave. It was made of stone and some metal. "I don't see anyone," Miura said after they got out.

"You think they're waiting for us?" Sol asked.

"One way to find out," Levi stated.

They found some steps that took them off the platform. They saw an archway of some kind that was decorated that led into the city. A figure was standing right by it. "There is someone!" Tethi stated.

They got closer and saw this person was a male due to the muscle and type of body. The figure was a combination of dino with a dragon like tail. There were spines coming out of the back and he didn't seem to be bothered by the heat. There was a heavy battle hammer on his back that was made of metal rather than being plant like. There was a helm on the head but most of his chest was bare as the scales offered some natural armor and protection. "Ah!" the guy stated the voice rumbling like the lava. "Welcome to our city!"

"Where is everyone?" Nicholas asked.

"Ah… that would be due to a meeting," the guard replied. "Come, I'll take you to our boss!"

The group followed him. "Boss?" Tethu asked.

"It's their nickname for their leader," the Anuban said.

"So what race are we dealing with then?" Miura asked.

"Oh shit!" Nicholas replied and smacked his forehead. "How could any of us forgotten? These happen to be known as Rapzards. They're well adapted to heat like this. But even they can't survive lava. Besides being hardy and strong, their tails can be used in combat and they can even breath fire."

"Sounds handy for everyday life," Tethi commented.

The male Rapzard led them into the town and into a building that appeared to be the main meeting hall area. The area where the ruler lived was close by. Two more of the race were here and upon seeing their brethren leading the group, they opened the doors. They went inside to find many of the Rapzards facing towards a tall and strong one who had an eyepatch over the right eye. But the male also had a metal headdress that was quiet decoronated. It had to be the leader that the group needed to talk to. However there seemed to be a heated discussion going on. This came to an abrupt halt when the race here saw the group. Nicholas led the others forward and knelt before the Rapzard with the eyepatch. "Rudo, we've finally made it," the Anuban stated.

The said male Rapzard clapped his scaly hands and let out a booming chuckle. "So ya come!" he stated, his voice rumbling like lava and earth along with having warmth. "I told my people it was only a matter of time!" He spread his hands out wide. "Welcome to Eldin! I'll make sure you're visit here is comfortable!" The rest of the Rapzards began to talk amongst themselves. "Rejoice all! For I've heard how these travelers have helped with our brothers and sisters in two of the cities so far! I have no doubt they'll be able to help us!"

The rest of the race was then dismissed. "What does he mean by that brothers and sisters?" Sol asked.

"That's another way of saying friends for these guys," Nicholas explained. "I've heard some are very close to the point of being that with these guys."

Rudo clapped his hands together again. "Now then, come, I'll show you to your rooms after our talk. The guys who normally would do it are out sick so it's up to me!"

"Yes, we've got a lot to do so," the Anuban replied.

The ruling Rapzard led the way to where he lived and ruled at. "So why were the rest gathered in that place?" Tethu asked.

Just then the group felt the ground shake and in the distance, they could see a volcano erupting. Huge chunks of rock came raining down along with balls of fire. "That… that is what's causing our problem," Rudo answered. "I'll tell you more when we get inside where it's safer."

The group made it in and the male Rapzard took them to where he ruled in what could be considered the throne room after the rooms. It let in the light from outside but there were also strange decorations that had fire burning inside their clear glass bodies. There was still something about them that made them nice to look at. Rudo took a seat in a huge chair that could support him. "So then, what was that erupting?" Nicholas asked.

"That has been happening since the trouble with the other cities started. The once peaceful mountain started to rumble and bellow out destruction as you saw. It's shut down our way of life and scared my people. But now that you're here I'm sure you'll be able to help the spirit who lives here. Normally he protects us but as of late I haven't had any contact with him."

Esna and Lanayru's orbs came out and the male water sprit spoke up. "Sounds like he might be in trouble. I was as well before this group came along."

"Also has anyone here seen someone that's… let's say not ordinary?" Nicholas asked.

Rudo shook his head. "Nobody has," the male Rapzard replied.

"Guess we'll have to keep an eye out for them."

"Now then, let's get you to your rooms then we'll meet back here. I think I'll have something that will help you guys out where you're going."

Everyone did so with him and they were soon back in the throne room. "I see you've got armor that'll help with the heat," he said. "That's good, but there's still one problem."

"What is it?" Miura asked.

"It's your weapons. I'm afraid at their current state, they'll burn up in the heat and flames of the lava."

"I should have seen this coming," Nicholas stated. "The area for ice to is like that. We'll need different weapons for the time being."

"Why don't you visit the armory first before anything else."

"Sounds good," Tethi said. "A second weapon might come in handy."

"And they won't be any different than what we've got in terms of length and type," Nicholas concluded. "They just might be different in shape." 

"Sounds fun," Miura commented. "Let's go."

Another Rapzard came in, and from the height this was a young one. He looked happy to see the newcomers and led them with a smile. "I'm sure we'll have what you need!" the male stated.

They soon arrived and saw the place had rack after rack of metal weapons and armor of all shapes and sizes. "Oooh!" Levi stated. "Sweet!"

"I can't wait to touch the metal!" Nicholas said with a grin, cracking his knuckles.

It took a bit of looking but soon everyone had a weapon that was similar to what they normally wielded. For Levi, his hammer was now just a metal one with a regular head at both ends instead of cactus like. Sol's new blades were twin ones the same length and size. Miura's now had an actual sharp point and for Nicholas his now looked like an actual staffed ax with two blades. Tethi and Tethu's swords were curved and the same size. "This should work," the male Seedling stated, doing some test swings.

"Yeah, and at least we can use what we got from those spirits to help us at the place," the female Seedling commented.

"Let's get back to him," Nicholas said. The group returned to Rudo who was pleased that they had managed to get some weapons. The next thing was to getting their rooms.

"It might be best to rest before heading out," the male Rapzard stated.

"We'll take you up on that," Nicholas commented.

The rest of the group agreed. But that night Esna for some reason had a hard time sleeping. It was so much that she came out of her orb. Even despite being a water spirit, she could still float in the air and settle on a structure. She didn't feel like trying that water she had heard about from Nicholas. Lanayru must have been able to sense her because he came out of his orb and found her sitting there. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

She jumped a little. "Oh, Lanayru…" the female replied. She actually blushed a little. The male joined her.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" 

"I'm not sure what it is," Esna replied.

"Well then we can talk about something else if you want." 

"No… I'd just rather sit here for a bit."

"That's fine to." The two water spirits looked up in the sky and felt the heat of the nearby lava.

"You know… after your question of what I'd do after this, I've been thinking on it a little," Esna said.

"Oh?" he asked. "And what do you have in mind?"

"I need to still figure some things out first," she replied with a smile and looked at Lanayru. "However… I think I'm close…"

"That's good then," the male spirit stated.

"Well… I think I'm fine now. I'll head back to my orb. Thanks for sharing this with me…" Esna moved and hugged the male which caught him off guard but he still hugged her back. She was able to get some sleep and it would be needed for when the group would head into their next destination.


	14. Chapter 14

Trouble in the East

Chapter 14: Place of Fire

The next morning came and that meant it was time to head out. But before that, the group met up with Rudo. "You'll need this," he said and handed over a map of the area they would head into. "Be very careful as the caverns and caves have pools of lava in them."

"Thank you," Nicholas replied and took it.

"Good luck to all of you. My people are counting on you guys."

The small group knew where the entrance was. It was a large hollowed out tunnel near the base of the volcano that had been erupting. "Time to clear out whatever it is in there," Levi stated.

"Everyone ready?" Nicholas asked. They all nodded. "Then let's go in."

They all went inside and found themselves at a dead end. "Now what?" Tethi asked.

"I wonder…" Nicholas said and went to the wall ahead. He tapped on sections of it with his metal weapon and listened. The Anuban then stopped at one place and did a series of taps. "Seems the wall is weak here. There aren't any cracks but maybe we can find something that can blow a hole." 

"Hey I see an exploding plant in the corner," Miura said. She plucked it and quickly threw it against the wall after Nicholas had moved. It exploded, causing a path to open up.

The group went through the hole and saw they were at the main entrance of a cavern like area. The walls were made of stony bricks and there were arches as well that went up to the ceiling. There were two bridges above that were held by chains. Finally there was a pit of lava surrounding a center land mass ahead. They also noticed the same corruption like substance in the corners. "Well this is something…" Sol stated.

Esna's and Lanayru's orbs came out. "I can feel the heat even if I'm in here," the female water spirit said.

"Say you think that crystal we got from you will work here?" Tethu asked the male one.

"It might be worth a try," he replied. "And Miura, you've got your crystal as well. If all goes well we should get one for fire."

The group went forward and towards the center land mass. Upon there, it was to the right to the land on the side as there wasn't another way to get to it. An exploding plant was picked and used to blow up a pillar that fired a laser from one eye. They then had to wait for another to grow back and used it to blow up another wall. In the next area it was a long hallway and after going forward a bit, some kind of lizards came out from the ground and wiggled like snakes. "Strike time!" Levi said and bashed them with his hammer.

The defeated enemies began to flash like they would go off. "Look out!" Sol stated and everyone moved back as the monsters exploded.

"Those are dangerous," Miura said.

"Keep an eye out for anymore," Nicholas commented.

The group continued down the hallway and found a switch that needed a small statue to keep it down. This made some bars in front of a door to disappear. They then went past it and it sealed shut. "Here we go again!" Tethu stated.

From the ceiling two enemies descended. They each had four arms with the bodies being red and orange like fire. A hard exoskeleton like substance covered the back, knees, and arms while the heads were dragon like. Their weapons were metal like staves with sharp tips at each end. The room the group were in was made up of rocky platforms with lava below. "Spit up and take them out!" Nicholas stated. He, Miura, and Levi went after one while Tethu, Tethi, and Sol went for the other.

The enemies with their weapons were able to block multiple angles at once. They could even breath fire from their mouths which made the group roll out of the way. "Breath on this!" Miura declared after this was done the second time with her opponent. She reached for the power felt within the crystal she had gotten from the last spirit. A blast of earth and dirt was shot out from it and hit the enemy, causing them to falter. Nicholas went in and was able to land a fatal blow on the monster. Seeing this, Tethu did the same thing with his crystal and then that enemy was killed off to. When both were, the way forward and back were unsealed.

"Good idea using those," Sol said.

Suddenly the group felt a presence in the area like when the elemental spirits from the last two temples were felt. "You've… come…" went a male voice.

"It's him," Lanayru stated as he and Esna's orbs came out.

"Make your way… to the inner most part… Stop the monster here…" The presence then faded.

"That was him, the fire spirit right?" the female water spirit asked and the male one nodded

"He said something about a monster," Miura said. "I bet that's what's causing the eruptions."

"I agree," Levi replied.

The group left the room and found themselves in a hallway that was dim. There were a few torches in here that didn't have a flame. They could also see a few enemies in there that looked like four legged green lizards. They looked to be like the ones that exploded but more grown. "Let's take a look around here but be careful of the enemies," Nicholas said. "I'll go on ahead. You guys wait here."

"Count me in," Miura commented and the couple went forward. They found a door at the end of this room that was barred.

"What now?" Tethu asked when the two returned.

"Looks like the only thing that may help are lighting the torches," the male Anuban said. "However, we'll need to light them. We might be able to with Tethi's help."

"We have no source of fire," she said.

"We do," Nicholas replied. "Those enemies out there I recognize and know they can breathe fire. If we can use them to help you light shots from your weapon we can use those on the touches. Or Tethu can use his crystal to create a mound and have the enemies light them themselves."

It was a bit tricky but soon all the torches were lit which did unlock the door. Going through it, the group found themselves on a ledge at the beginning. There was a switch that went stepped on, unsealed a door up ahead on the other side. Going through this found them in a room that had a large pillar with exploding planets growing all around it. There was a space between these and another growing in a corner. It wasn't too hard to figure out what needed to be done. The spare was picked and placed in the empty space. When it went off, it caused a chain reaction of the others blowing up and caused the pillar to lower and create some steps that led up. The group went up and found a wooden walkway that took them to the next door. Beyond that was a small room with flying fire bat like creatures, and horned statues with swords and shields about the height of Levi. "Guess we've gotta beat whatever is in here first," Sol said.

The enemies were taken out first and then the statues had to be moved. Doing so caused the blocked way to become unblocked. They went through the next door and found themselves at the first bridge above the main room. "Don't look down, it's a nasty fall," Nicholas commented.

"Why did he have to say that?" Tethi groaned.

The group crossed the bridge and made it to a large room with narrow paths and moving spiked squares in some of them. After getting around these carefully, they pulled a block out so a ladder and ledge could be reached. There was a wall at the top of this that had to be blown up with an exploding plant which luckily one was growing nearby. After the wall was blown up, it was to a hallway were the path was blocked by flames. "Let's see if those crystals you two have cane work," Nicholas said to Tethu and Miura.

They both did, but the flames came back. "That didn't work," the female Drauk commented,

"Wait, there's a switch up above," Tethi said. She shot at it with her crossbow and the flames turned off.

The group made their way over where the flames had been and from the ground more of the enemies that exploded when they were killed appeared. These were dealt with quickly. Then it was to another big door and they went through it to find a similar room where the four armed enemies were. This sealed shut behind them and those same beings appeared, but now there were four of them. "Shit!" Nicholas growled.

"Let's take 'em out!" Levi stated.

"I'm ready!" Sol said.

The group struck fast and hard now that they knew the trick to beating these enemies. When these had been defeated, the door ahead became unsealed. Going ahead found the group in a similar room as last time with flames but there were two switches to hit. Tethi took care of these. Then it was a bit further ahead and they found themselves at the main entrance room again but on the other bridge. There were more exploding plants growing here. "Now what?" Tethu asked. "There's nothing on the other side of the bridge."

"Maybe not but I'll check," Nicholas said. The guy went forward and noticed there were some cracks in two places on the wall ahead. The male Anuban picked two exploding plants at a time and threw them against these before the plants exploded. Doing so caused some holes to open up which lit up. A wall right at the end of the room moved to reveal a doorway that seemed to lead in deeper.

"Nice find," Miura said.

The group made their way down and went through the new doorway. A bit latter they found themselves at some stairs that had carvings on them. At the top of these were three totem like statues that had fires burn in the mouths. More of the corruption like substance was found here and in a much greater quantity. "It's gotten hotter," Levi said. "I can feel it."

"If it wasn't for this armor, we'd be fried to a crisp," Nicholas commented. "We must be getting closer to the center of the volcano."

"I see a couple of doors ahead," Tethu said.

Suddenly the group felt the presence of the elemental spirit here. "You are… in the heart now… of the volcano…" the voice of belonging to a male one said. "Keep going…"

"The heart of the volcano?" Miura asked.

"I think he means the center of it," Nicholas replied and the presence faded.

The group climbed the stairs and saw there were two doors. The one on the right was locked but the left one wasn't. They went through the unlocked one and found themselves in a room that had fire designs on the walls and lava below. There were sections of platform that could be reached and at the far end was a huge door that was similar to the ones where the final boss of the dungeon in the past places resided behind. "Well there's the huge door but it doesn't seem we can reach it now," Tethu said, taking a look across the area to get to it which had lava in front.

"What now then?" Tethi asked.

"Let's take a look around," Nicholas suggested.

Looking showed there was a switch to the left. The male Anuban went over and stepped on it which caused a set of bars to move away right next to him. There was a small chest behind that that had a small key in it. Going back to the group showed an indentation right in front of the big door like something could go there. Then it was back to the room from before. The group used the key on the door that was locked. Beyond that was another huge room. There was a bridge that went the entire length to a door in the distance. There were places to hop to on the lava. Flying enemies on fire could be seen here as well. "Damn, which way now?" Sol asked.

Nicholas brought out the map that had been given. "Looks like there's a small room to the left we need to go to first," he answered.

"I'll go take care of it," Miura said.

The female Drauk had to jump by using two blocks of stone that rose out of the lava. She had to move quickly as these began to sink under her weight. But jumping off them made them rise back up. She made it and went through the door. At the end of the small room was another set of bars and a chest. Stepping on a switch allowed her to get to it which had a small key. Miura then returned back and jumped into Nicholas's arms since the female had to do so because of the sinking platforms. "I've got another one," she stated.

"Excellent work there," he replied.

"Which way now?" Sol asked.

"Follow me," Nicholas said. He led the way to the other side of the room where there were more platforms and two of them were begin moved across the lava by flame jets. They had to be careful as flaming skull like enemies with four wings on the heads would jump out of the lava to get them. They were able to reach the destination and pulled themselves up onto a ledge that had a wall with a crack in it. Levi used his hammer to bust a hole through it and doing so revealed a door. The group went through this and found themselves in a small room with another set of bars and chest. They got to it by pressing on a switch and the thing had another key in it. Then it was back out and to the end of the bridge where a locked door was. One of the keys was used on this. They then went into the next room.

This one had a huge metal grate with a hole in the middle so that it could be walked through. There were two pillars of some kind on either side of a center pillar of flame that was shooting up but then would turn off. It kept coming back on at a regular pattern. "Doesn't seem there's anything here," Sol said.

"No, there should be a way up," Nicholas commented, looking at the map. "There is a room above."

The guy looked at the metal grating and decided to climb up it. Doing so showed there was a stone square with a face on it, probably to represent the elemental spirit who lived her. The Anuban had to defeat the enemies up here first before he could move the block over the area where the fire stream came out since that had turned off. It then came on again and created a makeshift elevator. The group had to take turns to ride it up to the hole to the small room above. The door that led out was unlocked and everyone went through it. Here they saw another set of bars with a chest in this room and some ledges that led up. The enemies in here were killed first then they began to climb up. Then they had to jump to another ledge and push a huge block of stone into a certain position so they could read a metal grate to climb up. Upon doing so they saw another one that had flames that made it impossible to climb. Tethi spotted a nearby crystal and shot at it. Doing so turned the flames off and everyone began to climb up. Then it was through a another door.

This room seemed big as they could sounds echo off the walls. "I hear something rolling," Sol stated.

"Sounds like boulders," Levi said.

Sol took a look around a corner and ducked back when seeing such one come his way but then roll towards another direction. "Yeah, there are some in here," the male Lagora stated.

"Look again, are they timed?" Nicholas asked.

Sol did so. "It seems so," the said guy replied.

Nicholas then took a look for some moments. "Okay, I think I've got it down for the section we need to get to," the male Anuban stated. "Just follow my lead."

The group did and the guy led them to another switch with bars next to it. The switched opened this and allowed them to get at a chest that had a small key in it. "There seems to be quite a few of these," Tethi said.

"Do you think this was once a prison of some kind?" Tethu asked.

"It's hard to say for sure," Nicholas replied. "But I do know that at some points before I was born this place was used to hold enemies. This was long before I was born of course but I learned about it."

"I can't imagine the current leader here doing something like that now," Miura said.

"No, it was even before his time as well."

Nicholas then led the way back through the boulders. It was then to a small room which had another set of bars and small key. Once the item was grabbed, it was back out and through the rolling rocks. Now it was to a locked door where one of the keys were used. The group went in and found themselves in another small room with narrow paths. There was a glowing in here like lava. "Oh boy…" Sol stated, looking at the narrow paths and that there was open space.

The male Anuban took a quick look down the open space and saw the room where the big door was that needed the specific key. "It's a long fall," Nicholas said. "Just go across and don't think about it."

"I see another switch in here for you to shoot at Tethi," Tethu told the female Seedling.

She shot at it and doing so caused one of the doors in here that was sealed to become opened. There was nothing in it beyond and was a dead end. So it was back out and to the other door that was unlocked with one of the small keys. The next room had lava in it along with a metal grate that acted as a walkway above it. There was a stone ledge that could be used to leap to it. Everyone did so. "That was easy!" Levi stated.

Then they all heard a noise and saw flames coming up from behind and moving towards them. "Oh shit…" Miura actually said.

"RUN FOR IT!" Nicholas shouted.

They all did so across the platform and to the other side of the room. Here they leapt to a ledge and were safe from the flames. "I hope we don't have to do that again," Sol groaned.

Here some help was needed to get the Seedlings up to the next ledge where the door was. The group went through it and found themselves at the boulder room but at the top of the walls. They could also see flaming slug like creatures. "See if you can pick them off so we have a clear path," Nicholas told Tethi.

"Way ahead of you," she replied with a smile and shot at them.

The female Seedling took care of them really quickly. Then there was another switch that one of the group stepped on so they could reach another small key. Then it was back to a section of the area they were on that had some cracks in the floor. "I bet I can get it open," Levi said. He took out his hammer and smashed right through it revealing a way that led down by metal grate.

"It's quite a ways," Nicholas stated, looking down. "If I remember right looking at the map, there's only a small room so not everyone has to go."

The male Anuban climbed down and found another switch and small key. He then went back up. "Which way now?" Tethu asked.

The group went back to the room with the grating floor and the fire that had chased them. This time they went to a door that hadn't been touched yet. A key was used to unlock it. Beyond it was a hallway that looking on the map showed it connected one end of this area of the temple to another. But what was on the other side of this was a huge room. They saw a rotating pillar which spewed out fire and short pillars that were lined up in a square like formation all the way towards the center of the room. "Seems easy enough," Levi stated.

"I don't think so," Nicholas said. "I think there's something about those pillars. But if you want to go on ahead, be my guest."

The male Serkah did and they all saw flames appear between the pillars, acting like a wall. "Well, okay maybe they are special," Levi sheepishly commented.

The group went forward carefully and worked their way between the pillars that shot out the flame walls. They were able to reach the center of the room which had a huge block of stone. There was a door there that was unlocked. Then it was through a small hallway with another set of bars that couldn't be reached and through another door into a room that was similar to the previous one. The main difference was there was a switch and a huge wall of fire that blocked a ledge. The group made their way over to it and stepped on it. This caused the huge wall of flames to disappear, but it was timed. They were able to make it to the ledge before the flames came back. There was another door but this one had a face on it. "This one looks different," Miura said.

"Who knows what's beyond it," Nicholas commented. "But if I had to guess, something powerful. Be on your guard."

"Well at least we have some crystals to help if things get rough," Tethu stated.

With a nod, the group went through the door and found themselves in a square shaped room. The center had a pillar of fire on top of a square block of stone. The way behind them then became sealed. "Here we go again!" Sol stated.

Suddenly the group heard laughter and from the flame a tall figure made out of the stuff emerged. On the head was a rounded, black like object for the head with glowing red eyes. "Get back!" Tethu exclaimed.

They saw the new enemy begin to dance and spin while shooting out fire at them. "That's going to burn us even with the armor we have!" Nicholas commented. "Don't let it hit you!"

Tethu called on the power of his crystal and doused the body of the enemy. The flames disappeared and all that was left was the black like object which had legs and was quick to run around and away from the group. Tethi shot at it with her crossbow which caused the monster to flash red and run the other way. Levi then swung his hammer at the enemy and knocked it into the air. The opponent took the opportunity to hit the wall and fall back into the pillar of flames. It laughed again and emerged with its flaming body back. The group noticed that this time the color of it was blue. The monster spun around quickly and then moved like it was skating on ice in a circle. Some weren't fast enough to dodge its attack and got knocked back while feeling the burn. "You okay?!" Nicholas asked Miura who had gotten hit.

"I think so!" she replied.

"Keep it up!" Tethu shouted.

The group did so and it wasn't long before the enemy was beaten. The orb flashed and then exploded leaving nothing behind. The flames that had been here then disappeared. "Now it's a ride up," Nicholas said, pointing up to the hole right above the square of stone.

Everyone got on it and the thing rose up. They arrived in a small room and went through another door. Beyond that was a crystal of some kind next to the door and there was a grate that went up. Everyone climbed up it and found another one with flames blocking the way forward. Tethi shot at the crystal and the flames disappeared. Another climb found the group in a large circular room with stone steps leading up. "Where are we?" Levi asked.

The male Anuban with them pulled out the map. "We seem to be at the highest point," Nicholas replied.

The group climbed up the stone steps and found a square stone with some kind of face at the top. As soon as they got there, they felt the presence of the spirit who lived here. "You are doing well…" the voice of the being said, sounding stronger. "Now… hit that stone and work your way down…" The presence then faded.

"How do we do that?" Sol asked.

"Maybe that hammer you have can do the trick," Nicholas said to Levi.

The male Serkah did so and caused it to fall and create a hole to jump down to. The group went down this and found a statue made of sections blocking a door. Levi swung his weapon at them and opened up the way by knocking each individual section out of the way. In the next room a few enemies had to be beaten. After that the group saw a smaller square of stone with a face on it. Levi hit that and it caused the floor ahead to become stairs. At the bottom of this was a pressure switch that needed a good hammer swing to keep it down and unlock the next door. Here in a small room another square had to be hit in order to go down to a room previously visited. But one look showed it was a long fall. "Great, now what?" Sol asked.

"Give me a sec…" Nicholas replied tapping at some sections of the wall with his weapon. "Aha! Here we go!"

He moved a stone brick out of the way to revealed a chain. Pulling on it caused a section to move and reveal a kind of elevator. "How'd you do that?" Miura asked him with a smile.

"On the map there was a drawing of such a thing and locations of where they are marked on it."

The group rode this down to the room below. It was the one that had the fire come up and acted like a maze before that enemy with fire had been dealt with. There was a rusted out switch that could now be reached and Levi took care of it by smashing it down. Doing so caused the door right in front of them to become unsealed and allow them to reach a section of a previous room they hadn't been able to get at before. The male Serkah hit the switch and the bars below moved out of the way. Now the chest behind them with the small key could be reached. After this was grabbed it was back to the previous room and hitting a larger stone block with a face on it. This fell all the way down to the floor below. Then it was another elevator ride and the group found that they had arrived at where the large door that lead to the final boss of this place was. Only now the block of stone that had been sent down below was here and acting like a place to jump to in order to reach it.

"We're back here, but we can't go through that door," Tethu said, looking at it.

"Let's head back," Miura suggested.

The group returned to the room with the three totem heads and flames in the mouth. But now they looked around the corner of the stairs and saw there was something Levi could use his weapon to knock out of the way. Doing so revealed another locked door. The group went through it and found themselves in a room where all the enemies had to be beaten. Doing so the next door that was sealed off to be unsealed. In the next room another of the dancing flame enemies that had been faced before was fought and defeated. The final room beyond that had a set of bars with a richly decorated chest. Levi hit the switch right in front of them which caused the bars to move out of the way. The group opened it and found the key that could be used to get pass the big door. The end of it was in the shape of flames. And it wasn't much longer until the group reached the area where the door was that it was needed. "You have done well…" the voice of the elemental spirit who lived here said to the group, sounding stronger. "Go forth and free this place from evil… Beware though of one who lies beyond the door… a shadowy figure…"

The presence of the spirit faded. "It might be the one we were told about," Nicholas stated. "If that's the case I don't like to think just what it means…"

"We'll defeat whatever lies beyond there," Tethu said. "We've done it before."

Esna and Lanayru's orbs came out. "We've got this," the male water spirit commented. "Let's go in there and defeat whatever lies beyond that door." She also nodded in approval. With that, the group went forward, unlocked the door and stepped beyond it.

The first thing they noticed was the room. There was a huge center area with potholes for lava and surrounding this whole thing were pillars. There was also space of land right in front of this and pillars of the corruption like substance in the lava. The group went down to the center area and suddenly a bright flash of light made them shield their eyes. Once it cleared they looked and saw a black cloaked figure in front of them. In the right hand this person held a long sword that was slightly cured and had a guard with a line of metal in front of the handle. It glowed with a dark, ominous light. Everyone in the group were instantly on guard as they could see from the outline of the cloak that the ears were rounded in shape and the tail that could be seen wasn't any like they had seen. This had to be the one they had been warned about. The being in the cloak raised their sword but then stopped and seethed it. "Well, well, what do we have here?" they asked, the voice showing it was a male.

They turned to face the group and while no face could be seen, they saw the cloak was just simply black with a single golden colored diamond in the middle of the chest area. "I figured the last two times in dungeons would've killed you yet here you all are." The male, whoever he was turned back to where he had been facing. "Not that it matters, as all of your lives aren't the least bit of my concern. All that matters is that the rest fall. Even though two have been freed, the rest won't. Oh, but look at me being uncivil. I should introduce myself. I am one of those who have command over the monsters. A High Commander; my name is Romanne… In truth… I prefer Lord Romanne, but I'm not that fussy."

"This guy…" Nicholas growled and drew his weapon as did the others.

"Did all of you really just draw your weapons at me?" Romanne stated. "Brave or foolish is what all of you are…" The being then turned to face them. "Still… perhaps some good can come of this. There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Don't be shy! It won't take more than a few moments with my fiery friend and all of you will be burned to a crisp! And let me tell you, that will certainly be good news to the others!" He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn! He got away!" the male Anuban snarled.

Suddenly something caused the ground to start shaking. "What is it?!" Levi asked.

From the center pit a black orb with red mixed in it emerged. Two arms came out of it. The left one which was clawed snapped the fingers and a ball of fire emerged in the palm. The other flexed the wrist and a sword made of flames appeared for the thing to wield. Finally the head emerged with a flaming mane of fire, two curved horns on the head, and two glowing yellow eyes. It let out a roar, the mouth opening to show teeth that came to points. "Watch yourself now!" the voice of the spirit here said. "That ugly pain in the ass is a thing created by the enemy! But don't let that stop you! Go get 'em!"

"Time to crack down again!" Levi said.

"Let's do this!" Nicholas stated.

"Watch out for that sword!" the voice of the male spirit here said.

The enemy raised the weapon up and brought it down in an arch, bringing forth a wall of fire. The group rolled out of the way. "I don't think that water crystal is going to help," Nicholas growled. "Those flames are way too intense. I'll just make it evaporate."

"What about earth?" Miura asked who was next to him.

"It's worth a shot."

The monster raised the sword but before it could bring it down, the female Drauk shot some earth at it from her crystal. It was a direct hit in the eyes. The enemy flailed about, trying to clear them. Tethu then shot some water at it from his crystal and the fiery main was extinguished. The monster fell to the ground. "Now's our chance!" Nicholas said.

The group went in and attacked the enemy. After some hits, the monster quickly rose up and spun around, the mane of hair reigniting and the sword back out. The thing raised its left hand and shot balls of fire up to the ceiling. These exploded and caused rocks to come raining down. "He's trying to crush us!" Tethi stated.

Levi didn't dodge but used his hammer to smash any that came his way. The monster then turned its face to the male Serkah. "Come on!" Levi exclaimed.

The monster shot some fire balls of smaller size now at Levi first and then Sol. The Lagora was quick on his feet while the first male rolled out of the way. Sol used the fallen rocks that were now littering the ground and jumped up to where the enemy was. His twin blades flashed and scored a hit. The enemy was knocked to the ground. "Douse it with water!" Tethi said to Tethu.

The male Seedling did so and the mane of fire went out. The enemy was attacked by everyone. Miura even added earth on top of the monster for good measure and damage. After some hits, the creature disappeared in a ball of fire before reappearing above the group. It let out a roar and surrounded itself with a shield of fire. The mane began to glow blue from the heat. "Oh boy…" Nicholas said. "That thing is pissed now."

"That thing is probably too hot for us to approach!" the Drauk in the group stated.

"It's gotta cool down sometime!"

The monster swooped down to burn them but everyone was able to roll out of harm's way. The enemy then shot fireballs at them before drawing in air and heat for a big attack. "Launch the two crystal powers at it now!" Nicholas yelled to Tethu and Miura.

The Seedling and Drauk moved their arms at the same time and a blast of earth and water combined went straight on target. The two elements were more than what the enemy could handle and was smacked right in the face. It went down and was attacked by the group. But once more it rose up and the flaming shield came back on. "How much more can this thing take?!" Sol stated.

"It's gotta fall some time!" Levi said.

The enemy then shot fire up at the ceiling and brought more rocks down to crush the group. They avoided them while Levi swatted the falling stones away with his hammer. The monster swooped down again before shooting fireballs. "Come on…" Nicholas growled, waiting for it to start doing that absorbing thing again. The enemy reared up and came down with the sword it had this time and those it went after were able to move but still felt the searing heat from it. Then the group saw it drawing in air.

"Do it now!" the male Anuban shouted. Tethu and Miura shot attacks from the crystals and it was a direct hit. The enemy went down and was attacked. It then threw them off and rose up in the air, snarling at the group.

"Do that do it?" Sol asked as they were on guard.

The monster tried to move but then something held it back. The body twitched like something was wrong. It happened again and then the thing let out a scream of pain. The corruption like substance came spewing out of the body as the pillars of the stuff crumbled. With a final cry, the enemy exploded and vanished. "Another down…" Nicholas said.

Esna and Lanayru's orbs came out so they could come face to face with the spirit of fire. "I'm excited to meet another," she said.

"I feel it to, to see him again," the male one commented.

"Well done, all of you!" went the voice of the male spirit here. From one of the holes that had lava an orb colored red and white emerged. The arms came out, then the legs, and final the head. The spirit's ears were pointed and the hair flowed and cackled like fire, even being that color which was long. The armor her wore was the color of fire and also showed off the muscled arms. The skin was the color of red and the eyes bore warmth and light like what fire gave. "I owe you big time for this! I can't think you enough!"

"Well met, Val," Lanayru said from his orb.

"Lanayru my brother!" the fire spirit commented with a chuckle. "I could still tell you had come even when this place was under evil!"

"Brother?" Esna asked to the male water spirit.

"Just in terms of being great friends," he replied.

"Speaking of evil, it looks like the figures we were warned about our true," Nicholas stated.

"Yeah," Val agreed. "But first, you guys will need this…" From both his hands, a glowing orb or red and white emerged. From it a pointed crystal the color of fire came out and floated to Sol. He caught it and the thing attached to the male. "Now your group has the power of fire by your side. And you're going to need it. We can talk about that figure after I take you guys outside."

"I suppose it can wait after we rest," the male Anuban agreed.

The male spirit glowed and transported the group right outside the entrance. A second later, Rudo landed behind them. "Well done all of you!" the male ruler stated with a booming chuckle. "Thanks to you, my people can go back to our old way of life without fear! I'm sure there are things to talk about but then tonight we feast for your accomplishment!"

"That sounds like fun!" Levi stated.

"I suppose it's a good way to celebrate our victory," Miura said. She grabbed Nicholas's paw and the couple shared a smile.

"Oh okay," the male Anuban commented. Rudo led the way to where it would be held. This would be something nobody was going to forget. 


	15. Chapter 15

Trouble in the East

Chapter 15: Fun in the Heat and Talking

The sun was beginning to set by the time the group were reaching the area where they had arrived at the meeting when first coming here. "I can smell the food cooking," Levi said.

"Is that all you think about?" Nicholas asked with a grin.

"Course not!"

The group made it and they saw other Rapzards, the males, females, and children gathered who all stood up with cheers and applauds for the group. And then to the group's surprise, Val materialized floating above the heads of everyone. Lanayru and Esna's orbs came out. "So you plan to join the celebration huh?" the male water spirit said.

"Of course!" the male fire one replied.

"Don't the spirits normally not come out like this?" Esna asked.

"This is coming from one herself!" Val replied with a smirk. "Well your right, most of the time we don't but we're not bound to our place. I'm sure Lanayru's used that technique of creating a body for you so you know this to be true."

The Rapzards in the room all bowed before Val and after that had happened, the food came out. Before everyone ate, Rudo raised his glass for a toast as did everyone else. "A toast to our brave group of friends for saving our race and freeing Val!" the male leader stated in a loud clear voice. The rest and him drank to their health before the food was consumed.

During it Esna, Lanayru, and Val watched on with smiles. "I've never eaten but I have to admit, I wonder how it would be like," the female water spirit said.

"Ah, don't worry about that," the male fire spirit replied with a grin to her. "I would focus on other things than that."

"Like what?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Before Esna or the other male spirit could ask, the sound of music tore their attention to the celebration below. People were now beginning to dance. They saw Nicholas interacting with Tethu. "Go on!" the male Anuban stated. "You and Tethi will join me and Miura on the dance floor right?"

The male Seedling saw his girl looking at him with a smile like she wanted to. "Uh… I don't know, I think I'll have another drink," Tethu mumbled.

"Oh no you don't!" The bigger male plucked the smaller one up. "Just go up to her! Go on!" he gave Tethu a little push to Tethi and they were off. Nicholas let out a laugh.

Miura suddenly appeared behind him. "Now, you're not going to leave me by myself are you?" she cooed while batting her eyelashes.

"Of course not love," the male Anuban replied.

"Wait… did you just call me a little pet nickname?"

"Sure did babe."

The female Drauk let out a happy squeal and threw her arms around him with a kiss. "You like it that much huh?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes. Do you know how long I've waited to hear things like that from you honey?" she cooed.

"Well you'll get that a lot more now love…"

"Mhm…" Miura kissed him on the cheek and then the two joined the others on the dance floor.

All too soon, the time for this party came to an end. The group headed back to their rooms. Tethu and Tethi stopped outside of hers. "I'm so proud of what you did," she whispered to him. "I could tell the dancing wasn't your comfort zone, but…"

"It's not so bad," he replied. "It's cause I was with you…"

The female Seedling giggled and the two shared a kiss goodnight. Meanwhile Nicholas and Miura were outside her door. The male Anuban brought her in for a spin and got her neck with a kiss, causing her to giggle. "Nicholas!" Miura stated playfully.

"Mmm," he replied, kissing her on the mouth. The couple shared this make out for a while before coming apart with breathing slightly hard.

"I just love you so much…" the female whispered, laying her head against him. "You're so amazing…"

"You are as well love."

"Mmm honey…" The two shared another kiss before the Drauk went into her room.

Meanwhile Esna and Lanayru were at a spring here. Due to the volcanoes the water was warmed up. "Is this what you meant by the heated water you told me before?" she asked him.

"Not quite as hot," he replied. "But it gives you an idea."

"I can see it now."

The two were silent for a bit and then the female water spirit looked up to the night sky. "I see it's a full moon tonight," she said.

"Yeah," the male one agreed, looking up with her. "How did one look at the oasis?"

"It was quiet the sight. Having it light up the water and plant life; it was beautiful."

"Well… when this is over maybe I'll see it…"

"I know you will," she replied turning to look at him. The male one leaned back with his arms out of the pool and as support. Esna did the same thing and their hands were close to touching.

"Say Esna…?" Lanayru began, looking at her and blushing.

"Yes?" she replied, giving him a soft smile.

"I've been thinking about some things… You remember back when I said I was thinking about what to do after this?"

"Yeah…" Esna replied. "I have as well. And I think I've thought of something."

"I have to," Lanayru commented. They then both said the next word at the same time.

"I-" Realizing this, the two shared a laugh.

"You go first," the female water spirit said.

"Okay then…" He went silent for a bit. "Esna… ever since the day your group came to where I was and helped me out… I've been very grateful."

"Of course," she replied with a smile and her eyes closed. "And I'm sure the other two are as well."

"Yeah… but it's been different for me…"

"How so?"

Lanayru turned his head and blushed seeing her beautiful like this in the light of the full moon. He noticed how close their hands were and gathering his nerves he moved his hand over to hers and they touched. Esna felt this and jumped. "Oh!" she stated. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"No…" the male replied, his face leaning towards hers. Now it was her turn to blush. "I did that…"

"Wait… wh-" was all the female water spirit got out because Lanayru closed the distance and placed a nervous kiss on her lips before quickly pulling back. He was amazed he had gone for it and slightly worried seeing her stunned face like his. Both of them were just looking at the other in the eyes. For some seconds they could only do that before the female water spirit lunged at him, with her lips against his, arms around his neck. The male one wrapped his around her body, their tails intertwining. This was even better than Lanayru had hoped with kissing Esna as she was soft in his arms. The two didn't even see Val had been watching them and smiling before heading out to give them some privacy.

Finally the two water spirits pulled back, getting their breath back. Esna sighed happily and snuggled against Lanayru. He stroked her head and hair. "Wow…" she breathed.

"I'm with you there," he whispered and the two looked at the other. "That… I've wanted to do that for a while now. I like you…"

The female water spirit smiled and touched the side of his face. "And I really like you to…" she whispered.

"I knew you were the one for me from the moment I first saw you," he said and grabbed the hand the was touching him. "The other spirits I know that are female don't even come close to how amazing you are…"

"But… can we really be together?" she then asked, getting sad to. "We live at different places. And I can't leave my oasis…" 

"Silly, by what we're doing now," Lanayru answered. "I can just create another body to live with you there and I can do the same so you can live with me."

"I would love that…" Esna whispered. "When this is over, I will…" The two kissed again, becoming a couple right then and there.

The next day the group and the three spirits, plus Rudo met to talk about what had happened. "We were warned about a cloaked figure before coming here," Nicholas began. "It seems it's true." He described how Romanne had looked. "He made mention of others as well."

"That's not good," Miura said. "That means we have more enemies to deal with."

"He definitely caused trouble in my area," the male fire spirit stated. "I saw him lurking around before he summoned that monster which took over."

"The symbol on his cloak though, does it mean anything?" Tethi asked.

"Neltharion with his power and followers the first time never had something like that," Rudo replied. The guy was well aware of that ancient horror and like the rulers from the city of wind figured the ancient being was coming back.

"So it could be just what Romanne was wearing," Tethu said. "But these other he mentioned might have them."

"And it seems he's summoned the monsters we've defeated at the end of each place," Esna said. "He must be working for Neltharion."

"So what now?" Sol asked.

"For now, we need to head back and report to my rulers," Nicholas answered. "They might have news from the other places we haven't been to yet."

"I hope the city you live hasn't been affected," Miura whispered to him.

"I don't like to think it either," he told her. "But if it is, the enemy had better be prepared. It's my home and I'll fight till the end to defend it."

"I will help you to…" The two shared a quick kiss and smiled at the other.

The group went to bed that night and in the morning, they were off again. They made it back to Nicholas's city and saw that everything was still normal. People were still out and about, music could be heard, and laughter to. "Nothing out of the ordinary," Tethu said.

"We'll see," Nicholas commented. Miura gave his right paw a reassuring squeeze and smile to say everything would be fine which he appreciated.

They made it before the rulers of this place and learned all was well here. They told what had happened and been discovered to Ajihad and Natasha. The two ruling Anubans then had a whispering conversation to each other while the others waited. The male one then spoke up. "This is indeed troubling," Ajihad stated. "However, three of the spirits have been helped. But we have received no news from the other places that they are in trouble. And as you can see our city is secure."

"I guess all we can do is keep our ears and eyes out for trouble," Tethu said.

"And perhaps get stronger," Tethi commented.

"For now rest, and we'll see what can be done," Ajihad stated.

"Thank you very much," Nicholas replied. The group did bows and left.

Miura then giggled and grabbed her guy's arm. "Come on, let's have some fun," she cooed to him.

"Hmmm sounds nice love," he replied. They shared a kiss.

"I love you…" the male whispered after they came apart.

"I love you to…" the female said softly and then they continued on their way, hand in paw.

Meanwhile Tethu and Tethi were also walking and holding hands. She snuggled against his side with a happy sigh. "Happy?" the male Seedling asked her.

"Very," came her reply, kissing him on the cheek.

"Then if you are, so am I."

"You make me that."

Elsewhere Esna and Lanayru had left their orbs and found a large body of water that was right by the palace. They hadn't been here before but it had been seen by some of the group and they had mentioned it to her. Now the two water spirits were laughing and diving in and out of the water. Eventually they came together in a kiss before pulling back and laying on the banks with her snuggled up next to him. "I can't imagine a more perfect day," the female sighed, her tail intertwined with his.

"Because you're here with me," the male said, one arm around her.

"You're sweet," Esna said simply before finding his mouth. Their kiss quickly became a make out session with the female on top of the male. They pulled apart with gasps.

"Shit, you're a good kisser," Lanayru stated.

"And so are you…" she cooed. "You know, we'll really have to head back to your place and when this is over, I'll show you mine at the Oasis." 

"Tell me what it's like…" Esna did and the male spirit couldn't help but smile. "Well that sounds like a wonderful place."

"It is." They then went on with stories that had happened to both of them.

When the next day came around there was still talk of what to do as there wasn't a place of emergency from the other areas. "There's still some places you guys haven't been to yet here that I can show you," Nicholas said.

"Then what?" Tethu asked.

"Well… we could always train with the metal weapons after that." It was decided that was the best course of action which meant it was time for more fun.


	16. Chapter 16

Trouble in the East

Chapter 16: Time in Wind

Nicholas decided to first show the group where the mounts for this city were kept. Perhaps he could even take Miura on one of them. "Follow me now," he told the others.

The male Anuban took them to a section of the palace they hadn't been to yet. It was just a grand looking but smaller. They went and the smell of hay filled their noses. They saw the steeds that were used here who snorted and tossed their heads. "I remember seeing these when we first got here," Tethu said.

"I thought you hadn't even though it wasn't that long ago," Tethi teased him. He playfully shoved her.

"So then, what are they?" Miura asked Nicholas. "You never told us."

"They are tamed Sky Riders," he answered. He went up to a green one with a blue mane and spots on the hind legs of the same color. The winged being nuzzled his paw that the guy held out. "And this one is mine named Dante."

Miura came up for a closer look. She saw Dante then look at her with powerful looking yellow eyes. Her guy saw this and smiled. "Here, let me show you how to approach," the male said. He went behind the Drauk and placed his right paw gently on her right arm. She smiled at this and snuggled up into his body. "Just hold out your right hand and have him sniff it to get your scent. If he nuzzles it, you're good. But if Dante turns his head away, it shows he's not in the mood."

Miura held her hand out and the Sky Rider sniffed it. He didn't do anything but then a second latter nuzzled the Drauk's hand. She smiled as she gently petted his head. "It's a lot softer than I thought," the female said.

"Would you like to ride him with me?" Nicholas then asked.

"What?" Miura replied, shocked. "Me? But… I don't even know how."

"Don't worry. It's very easy. And there's enough room for both me and you on him."

She watched him get some kind of saddle and place it on Dante. The Sky Rider nickered and shook his head, eager to take off. Nicholas got on and then held out a paw to his girl. Miura took it and was helped up and to sit in front of Nicholas. He took the reins by wrapping his arms around the Drauk. She let out a happy mummer at that. "We'll have Dante walk a little so you can get used to it," the male Anuban said.

He made the Sky Rider walk around the area while the others watched. "This is somewhat fun," Miura told her guy.

"Just wait till we get into the air."

After a couple minutes of this, Nicholas squeezed Miura gently to get her attention. "Want to try flying now?" he asked her.

"Let's do it," she replied.

"Hit that button over there," the Anuban told Levi. The male Serkah did so on the wall and the group heard the sound of something open. Nicholas directed Dante to what appeared to be a hallway in the stable here.

"Fly now Dante!" the male Anuban said to the Sky Rider. The winged being began to gallop down the hallway. Miura held onto the reins as tight as she could.

"Here we go!" Dante came out of the hallway into open air and his wings extended out to catch the updraft. The Drauk with Nicholas let out a startled shot but then realizing that now they were flying she gasped. Miura saw the extensive sky and the land far below. It took her breath away.

"Oh my…" she breathed.

"Do you like the view?"

"Oh yes…" Miura turned her head back to kiss Nicholas on the cheek.

"This is one of the few places I can forget about everything and let it go."

Dante soared in the sky. Nicholas brought him up and down before turning him around to fly over his home city. The female with him just took in the sights, amazed at how beautiful this was, and how good it felt to have his strong arms wrapped around her. Miura then felt the male Anuban kiss her cheek and she giggled, nuzzling his cheek. "Can I ask you something?" the male then asked.

"Sure honey," the Drauk replied.

"Before I do… just know I'm being serious with this and I want you to be to…"

"I'll do my best."

"Tell me… I know you live at the oasis and the desert but, if you could… could you live here?"

"Well… it's different than my home," Miura said. "If I did I wouldn't see any of my kind as often. But if I lived at the oasis, then I wouldn't be with the person I wanted to be…"

"Oh?" Nicholas then asked in a teasing way as he liked where this was going. "And who would that be?" He made Dante land on the roof of a building and help Miura down.

"Well… for one thing, he's brave, kind, and a natural leader," she said, taking his paws into her hands. "And he's the most wonderful, handsome male who's standing here with me."

"Then… are you saying that…?"

"Yes. I could live here with you. I love you…"

The Anuban just lunged and hugged her tight. Miura hugged him back. "That… that is what I wanted to ask you…" Nicholas whispered. "When this is over to live here with me…" It wasn't a proposal, but asking to stay with him.

"I would love to…" the female replied softly and the two kissed.

"Well… guess that's all the more reason to make it through this," he said after they pulled back.

"Agreed," she whispered and laid her head on his muscled chest. Nicholas wrapped his arms around Miura.

The couple soon were back on Dante and flying again. Meanwhile the others had left the stables and were taking another look around the city. Tethu and Tethi were walking and holding hands. "This is nice," the female Seedling said to him.

"Yeah, but because you're with me," he shot back with a smirk.

"You sweet talker…" She kissed him on the cheek. "So where should we go to that we haven't been to yet?" 

"I'm not sure."

Tethi then spotted something. "Maybe we can get an idea there," she said.

The male Seedling saw a sign with a map of the area they were at. The two took a few moments to look. "How about the garden area?" he suggested, spotting it on the map.

"That sounds lovely. And we're really close by."

"Then follow me and I'll take us there." Tethi giggled at that.

They soon arrived and saw the many beautiful flowers and other plants here. There were even pillars and statues, with some of the first having flowering vines wrapped around them. "Oooh look at this!" the female Seedling stated with a big grin.

She spotted a swing that was hanging from a tree. Tethi was able to climb on to of this and began to swing back and forth while holding the sides. "Careful," Tethu said, worried she might fall and hurt herself.

"Come up here with me!" she commented after brining the swing to a stop.

"Okay then."

The two were soon laughing and having fun. After a bit, they hopped off the swing and were smiling. "That had to be one of the most fun things ever," she whispered, hugging him and laying her head against Tethi.

"So far," he replied.

"Mmm…"

"Listen… I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Tethi asked. He pulled back so the male could look the female in the eyes.

"I've been thinking about some stuff for the future…" He then paused.

"Go on…" she encouraged him.

"Well… mainly it's about how I feel about you…"

"You're not regretting it are you?" Tethi asked with fear.

"No silly…" Tethu brought her in for a kiss on the cheek. "It's that it's deeper now."

"Deeper?"

"Yes…" The male Seedling paused a moment. "I love you Tethi…"

The female one pounced on him with a hug and the two went tumbling to the ground. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Sorry!"

"I'm okay," Tethu replied with a smiled.

"Oh Tethu…" Tethi then cooed and kissed his cheek. "I love you to…"

"Then we're on the same page." The couple hugged, happier than ever.

The next day then came in and Nicholas proposed that the group head out to train with their metal weapons they had gotten from the last place. They had brought them with them as the ruler there said they could take them as they would serve well in another area. "It might help since who knows when we'll need to use them again," the male Anuban said to the others.

"I could do with a workout," Sol commented.

"And it might be nice to train with some of your people," Miura added.

So after eating, Nicholas took the group to the training area which was right next to the colosseum. This second building was used for sporting events while the first was training for the Anubans who were warriors here. Already there were quite a few in small groups, practicing with all kinds of weapons. In another corner some were practicing their archery. Nicholas spotted his brother talking with a pure green furred Anuban who had quite a few scars on the arms and one on the side of his face. "Hey Lucas!" the first male called to his sibling.

The two other Anubans got smiles. "Glad you could make it," the younger brother said. "I was getting a little bored waiting for someone worthy to train with."

"Come on, Brutar's good."

"Yeah, but I'm a little sore since I pulled something."

The green furred Anuban smiled. "Well maybe you can help with the others with your brother," he said. "We'll set something up for them."

"Thank you very much," Nicholas replied.

It was decided that Tethi would go to the archery range first to practice her skills with the crossbow. The others went with others that had weapons similar to what the group wielded. Lucas went with Levi as the male Anuban's mace could match the power of the Serkah's hammer. "You wouldn't want to train with me?" Miura asked Nicholas, batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry love, but I might hurt you," he replied. "Maybe next time."

"Awwww…" the female Drauk replied but grinned.

Her partner turned out to be a female Anuban. This one had purple fur. "Nice to meet you," the second female said. "I'm Amethyst." 

"Miura," the Drauk replied.

The two got a spot and took a ready stance. "Ready?" the purple furred Anuban asked.

"Bring it."

The two began their dance. Meanwhile the others had all been partnered up. The time passed and the group felt a bit more confident with their metal weapons. And this would be perfect as they would learn of something else coming up. "Really?" Miura asked when told. "A tournament?"

They were all sitting in the dining hall. "I just learned from a few people," Nicholas said. "It seems there will be one soon."

"Is that really a good thing with the trouble we've run into so far?" Tethu asked.

"It can help us by making us train and get stronger. Besides, we'll be able to meet the others from the cities we haven't been to yet. We can form bonds already before trouble strikes."

"Still… will three months be needed to prepare for it?" Tethi asked.

"For the city maybe," the male Anuban answered. "But mainly it's because nobody told us about it."

"I say let's do it," Sol commented. "Even if we can't use those powers from those crystals I bet, it'll be nice to for once not have to fight for our lives."

The others agreed and that meant signing up for this. The rulers of this place thought it would be a good idea for them. The rest of the city began to feel excitement with this coming up and everyone could see it. "This is just like the festivals I held at the Oasis," Tethu said.

"Oh it's much bigger than that," Nicholas stated with an amused laugh.

"But you can see it's being decorated for it."

"Very true."

As it also got closer, the male Anuban and his girl Miura found themselves spending quiet a lot of time together. The couple wasn't sure why as it hadn't been half a year yet since they started dating. Even so, the two felt very close and connected. "I hope the others don't mind," she said at one point.

"Well to be honest I haven't seen Esna and Lanayru around for a while," the male commented. "I don't know what those two are up to but they should be aware of what's going on. Tethu and Tethi have each other as well. Plus… well when this is over you'll be living here with me. We can still see our friends at the Oasis though."

"It's a long ways back."

"I'm sure with some help we can set up a way to teleport like the way we reached that obelisk," Nicholas commented.

"Oh?" Miura asked with a grin. "How much thought have you put into this? You sound so confident."

"Because I made up my mind the moment I asked you to be mine."

The Drauk smiled up at her guy and kissed his cheek. "I've always loved that about you," she whispered as his arms went around her. "How you're so confident."

"Would you have me any other way?" the male asked with a smirk and kissed her forehead.

"I love you…"

"I love you to…"

Well as it turned out the group did run into Esna and Lanayru as the two water spirits had gotten so deep into their relationship, they wanted to check up on what was going on. The male one did say he and her were an item and while she did blush, the female spirit glowed with happiness. They were fine with waiting as this would give them more time to be together. During the time of waiting, the two spirits would sometimes watch those in the group practice. But as the days got closer to it, there were a few who began to wonder if everything would turn out alright. They had a feeling the enemy would return at some point and while there seemed to be peace for now, it was still unsettling to them. But then they heard the news of the others coming and that would include the other rulers which distracted them for now. "It'll be good to see those we've helped!" Esna said as they were all meeting to discuss this.

"Will the other spirits come?" Tethi asked.

"I can't say for sure," Lanayru replied. "They may want to stay where they are."

"But what if the enemy attacks them there during this?" Sol commented. "They'll be at risk."

The male water spirit shrugged. "Then I guess we'll just have to rescue them. They know the risks and it might help to see things from where they are. You guys were able to help me and the other two so far."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Nicholas said. "And if it does happen, we'll defeat whatever stands in our way."

With that thought in mind, all that was left to do was to wait for the guests and rulers to arrive. With them, their warriors would be arriving to. The day of found those from the Oasis with Nicholas and the spirits standing near the rulers. This was due to the male Anuban's connections. "This is quiet something," Miura whispered to him while holding his right paw.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"What can we expect?" Tethu asked.

Before Nicholas could answer, Ajihad and Natasha stood up and everyone else gathered here looked to them. "Now it is time to greet our guests!" the male ruler stated and the crowd cheered. First to arrive was Ralis and Oren, then Teba and Melidi, and third was Rudo. The others the group had met were with them as well along with the warriors. The non-rulers friends were happy to see the group again. "So we've got fire, earth, and water," Tethu said, counting them off his fingers. "What's left?"

"Ice and stone," Nicholas answered.

"Now we greet our next guests!" Natasha then declared.

The next to arrive were a group of armadillo like people. But their snots were longer and the shells had spines on them. The tails were also forked. Leading them were a male and female that were tall and in the male's case, muscled. The crowd applauded and cheered for them as they made their way up to Natasha and Ajihad and bowed before them. "Quint and Arial, welcome back," the male Anuban ruler said to them.

"It's our pleasure," the second male replied. "We've heard about the group who's come here and are eager to meet them."

That was the group's cue to step forward. "These are the rulers of stone and of the Orok people," Nicholas explained to those who didn't know.

Everyone in the group introduced themselves to Quint and Arial. "It's nice to meet you," the female ruler said.

"You look very strong," the male Orok stated. "We can see that if we have problems at our city you'll be able to help us out."

"Thank your majesties," Nicholas commented.

Now all that were left was one more group. They arrived quickly after the ones from stone and these happened to be canine like. But they didn't have tails and there were spines on their backs. The male and female ruler had grey colored fur and like Quint and Arial they approached the Anuban rulers and bowed to them along with their warriors. "Welcome Derail and Samantha," Ajihad stated to them.

"Thank you Ajihad," the second male ruler replied.

"Who are they this time?" Miura whispered to Nicholas.

"Icers," he explained. Now that everyone had gathered, the tournament could get started. Those in the group felt ready for it and maybe possibly win it.


	17. Chapter 17

Trouble in the East

Chapter 17: Tournament

The day of the tournament finally arrived. The group made sure to get plenty of rest for it. "This is so exciting!" Esna stated as they met up.

"You don't seem like the combat type," Lanayru said to her.

"True, but I'm watching my friends do their best."

"Indeed," Nicholas stated. "Remember, the goal isn't to win, but to do your best here."

"Understood," Levi replied.

"Let's show 'em what we've got!" Sol said.

The group made their way to the colosseum. They were directed towards a waiting room with the other warriors who would compete in this. With so many some wondered how it would be determined who would fight. Well they found out that there would first be a free for all. It would take place on a platform and if one fell off it or was knocked out, there were eliminated. The last 12 would move onto the finals. The contestants were then told they would wait for the spectators to come in. The group met up. "Tricky indeed," Tethi said. "You can help your friends or turn on them with this." 

"But we'll never do the latter," Nicholas commented. "I know I wouldn't." He looked to Miura with a smile. "Especially with you my dear."

"I know babe," she cooed. "And it's the same for me."

The warriors here waited for the guests and rulers to get to their places to watch. Then those competing were told to step out. They emerged onto the platform were the free for all would happen. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN; OUR CONTESTS HAVE GATHERED!" an Anuban announcer said who suddenly appeared. The guy then explained how the free for all would work. "WHO WILL GO ONTO THE FINALS?! LET'S GET READY FOR ACTION!" 

Everyone on the platform took a ready position and the signal to begin was shouted. The warriors all charged in at the same time. "On your left!" Sol told Levi.

The male Serekah swung his hammer and managed to score a hit. Those from the oasis were using their metal weapons for this instead of the old ones as everyone was using that type. "This really packs a punch!" he stated.

Tethu and Tethi were back to back, deflecting blows and using their small sizes to weave and duck between opponent's legs. Nicholas and Miura were taking on multiple opponents at the same time. Sol was using his quickness to duck and dodge blows. Meanwhile Esna and Lanayru were watching with their bodies out above in a pool of water that had been set up just for them. "Wow, our friends are really doing a good job," the female spirit said. "Still, there's so much action going on."

"I hear you," the male one answered. "It can be confusion sometimes."

Meanwhile the rulers also had their eye on the main group as well. "Well, well," said Quint. "They really know how to handle themselves in the heat of battle."

"Now I see why Natasha and Ajihad sent them to your places to help," Derial commented.

"Yes," the male Anuban ruler agreed. "And if it should happen to this place we know they'll be able to fix it."

By now about a fourth of the competition was out. But the group who had helped the cities they had gone to so far were still going strong. "Keep up the pressure!" Nicholas told the others. He then clashed with a strong looking opponent.

"Don't think I'll go easy just cause you and your friends helped my city out!" they said.

"And I won't either!" The two came in and their weapons clashed. The others with Nicholas just kept it up. And soon, the finalists had been chosen.

"THAT'S IT!" the announcer stated. "THE FINALISTS HAVE BEEN SELECTED!" The audience watching cheered. It was then said that a day would pass to give them a rest before the finals would begin.

"Well, we made it," Tethi said as the group left the area.

"All of you did a good job," Nicholas stated. "But don't get cocky as there's a long ways to go still. And most likely we'll be fighting against the other."

"I'm ready for it," Sol commented.

They all got good sleep that night. The next morning they were back at the same area and in a waiting room with the other finalists. This place was smaller as there were fewer of them. The same announcer from before came in after a bit. "Well now, looks like you're all gathered here," they said. "Now then, when I call you up, you'll draw a number from this box." The Anuban pointed it out. "Whatever number you draw will determine who and which round you fight in." 

"Sounds easy enough," Miura commented.

Nicholas was called up first and he drew the number. "Six," he said, holding it up and this was written on a board.

Miura went next and she drew a number. "12," she stated and this was written down. The rest came up and drew numbers. Nobody in the group had to fight against each other yet.

"Now then, I'll go outside and announce the start of the finals," the announcer said. "Fighters one and two will come out when I call you. The rest of you wait in here and watch or you can come out to your viewing area for a better look at the fight." He then left.

"I want to see that action," Tethi told Tethu.

"Alright then," he said with a smile and the two went to the viewing area while holding hands.

They then saw the announcer go out to the fighting area where this time it was a large grey square of stone. The first fighters were then called out and they appeared, taking their positions apart from each other. "Here we go," Sol stated to Levi.

Meanwhile Esna and Lanayru were also watching this from above. "It's not our friends I see," she said. "Guess their turn will come latter."

The announcer then announced the names of the fighters and gave the starting signal. The two went in and the audience roared in approval. The group watched this fight play out until one of the fighters won it. Then the next two came out. Once that was finished, it was time for Nicholas to fight. "Good luck babe," Miura told him.

"Thanks love," he replied and they shared a kiss. He then went out to the arena.

"Looks like Nicholas is next," Lanayru said to Esna.

"Now we get to the fun stuff," she commented.

The male Anuban made it out and standing across from him was the same strong opponent from before. "So… we're facing again," Nicholas stated with a grin.

"It's round two for us," the person said.

"This time, there's nothing stopping us." The Anuban drew his weapon.

"NOW WE HAVE NICHOLAS AND EZERA FIGHTING IT OUT!" the announcer stated. "WHO WILL WIN?!" 

"Looks like it's one of the people from the water city we went to," Tethi said to Tethu. Ezera had the same features as Cyrus who was watching this to as he had arrived with the water rulers. But the color for this new being was green instead of dull red.

" _Now let's see what you can do,_ " the friend of Nicholas thought in his head.

"FIGHTERS GET SET…." went the announcer then took a step back before jumping back. "BEGIN!"

"Let's go!" Nicholas stated and charged in towards Ezera.

The second male drew his weapon which was oddly shaped. The handle and length was like a sword with a point at the end but there were two more that curved down. The two weapons clashed together and the ones wielding them broke apart. Nicholas jerk his head up and came in with a spin. Ezera reversed his grip and came in, showing the downward spikes could be used in this way to attack. The male Anuban backed off as his opponent went in, striking at different angles before his weapon went back in a normal grip. "Interesting toy you've got there," Nicholas stated.

"You won't think so when I beat you!" the other male shout back with a smirk and went at it again.

"Seems that Otcean's able to hold his own against Nicholas," Ralis said to the male Anuban ruler from the ruler's watching spot.

"Ezera's holding his own as well," Natasha stated.

Down at the field the opponent of Nicholas had taken the offensive and was pushing the Anuban back. "Not bad at all considering what you're wielding!" the guy said to Ezera.

"What a compliment!" the male Otcean replied. "I told you I wasn't going to go easy!"

Their weapons came together again. Nicholas spun back and forth quickly with his weapon, striking from those angles. The other fighter deflected each blow. They came apart and the male Anuban spun his double bladed ax around in a circle to prepare for the next round. Ezera then came in for the attack, pushing his opponent on the defense. But not for long as Nicholas launched a kick and was on target with the Otcean's face. "OOOOH, THAT'S GOTTA HURT!" the announcer stated.

Ezera's nose was bleeding but that didn't slow him down. He jumped back and flicked some of the crimson liquid away. Nicholas sent him a smirk and beckoned with his left paw to come again. The second male did just that and the two collided again. But this time the Otcean was able to catch Nicholas's weapon with his free paw and knee the Anuban hard in the stomach. Nicholas grunted loudly and was thrown to the ground. But he was able to recover fast and jumped to his feet. "Wow, these two are really going at it," Tethi said to Tethu.

"I'm glad they're both on our side," he commented.

Esna in the meantime winced when she saw the blows the two inflected on the other. "I never knew Nicholas could fight like this," she whispered to Lanayru.

"At least he's good," the male spirit told the female one. Seeing her looked worried, he grabbed her hands with his. "It's how the part of battle works love. Don't worry, he's still the same guy you've come to known."

That made her feel better and she smiled at him. Meanwhile on the field Nicholas was now on the offensive and pushing Ezera back. "I won't lose!" the Otcean declared.

The two weapons they had came to a standstill. "I won't either!" Nicholas declared and they broke apart.

The blow the two had seemed to be felt by everyone. But the Anuban's eyes were focused, looking for any opening. And then he saw it; right there in front of him with Ezera's defense. A tiny flaw just big enough to use. The male with the double bladed ax kept pressing the attack. The Otcean just defended but didn't realize what would happen until it was too late. With a quick sweep and thrust, Nicholas broke through and scored a hit right in his opponent's gut. Ezera was knocked back and landed hard on the ground. Before he could do anything, Nicholas placed one of the ends of his weapon to his opponent's throat. Everyone else was watching on with surprise.

"THAT'S THE MATCH!" the announcer stated. "THE WINNER IS NICHOLAS!"

"He won!" Miura stated.

Nicholas held out a paw to Ezera who was in shock. The second male then smiled and grabbed it and was helped up to his feet. "Damn, I really thought I had you," the Otcean said.

"Your people should be proud; you're strong," the Anuban replied. "That was a good fight."

The two then went off the area to fight and back where the others were. Ezera and Nicholas were taken to a place where if needed, wounds could be treated by a magical liquid. This could heal them up in a matter of seconds. Once these two were healed up, the two went separate ways; the looser to the audience to watch, and the victor to the waiting room with the other finalists left. Nicholas met up with Miura who threw her arms around him with a kiss. "I'm so happy you won," she cooed after they pulled apart.

"Was there any doubt?" he asked with a smirk, the arms of the Drauk still around him.

"No babe. But I'm still happy."

"I know, it was for you and our friends."

The two then sat down to watch the next fight which was Tethu's. "Good luck honey!" Tethi told him as he went to the place to fight.

"Thanks!" he told her with a grin.

The male Seedling made it out and then his opponent came out. "I heard a lot about you," they said. "Now I can see for myself what you can do."

Tethu saw that this time it was an Orok which meant she as this being was a female was from the city of stone. The group had seen female fighters from all the races during this. The only differences between the males and females of this one was that the females had an indication of a chest to show that. In addition, their tails weren't as long as the males. "Well then, time to give it my best shot," he said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the female replied and took a ready stance.

"I recognize her from the elimination round," Nicholas said as he and Miura stood next to each other and were watching this.

"How good was she?" the Drauk asked.

"You can see for yourself if she made it this far," the Anuban replied with a grin to his girl.

"I know…" Miura cooed. "Just wanted to see if you were paying attention love." Nicholas kissed her on the cheek in response.

Back on the field the announcer stepped up. "NOW WE HAVE TETHU THE SEEDLING AGAINST MEIKA OF THE OROK!" he said. "BEGIN!" 

He jumped back and Tethu got his sword out. She drew a sword to but the blade was curved a bit like crescent moon. "Two curved blades," Meika said. "I wonder how your fighting style will be."

"Let's do this," the male Seedling commented.

The female Orok came in with a spin and swing. Tethu countered the move and rolled to get on her right. He summoned forth his Green Gale. It was a whirlwind of wind energy that could upset opponents when making contact besides collecting things and uprooting plants. But Meika was quicker and rolled out of the way. "What was that?" Nicholas asked, seeing this.

"It's a natural thing he's been able to do," Miura replied. "He calls it Green Gale."

"Then this fight got a lot more interesting."

Meika and Tethu were engaged in combat now, their swords flashing. The Seedling was using his rolling ability in addition to spinning and shorter height to try to get his opponent. She on the other hand seemed more than capable of handling opponents shorter than her. Their blades then came to a standstill. "I'm surprised you can keep up," the female Orok said to her opponent. "Then again you've fought many times against those larger than you."

"It's no different," the Seedling replied. "You may be bigger with a weapon that has a longer reach, but size doesn't matter to me. I've even tackled some monster sized opponents." He was referring to the bosses fought in each dungeon.

"Then show me more!"

The two clashed again in a display of battle that was almost art like. Tethu then rolled and was able to dodge a blow from his opponent that scraped the fighting floor, creating a few sparks. They exchanged blows before coming again to a standstill. "Well look at that," Levi chuckled. "Tethu's putting up quite a fight."

He and Levi were of course watching this with the other finalists in that room. "It's amazing," Sol said. "I was only with him a few times before this. Even during the fights up until now, he's never fought like this."

"He did once. Or at least close."

Nicholas and Miura who were right by them heard that and the Anuban got a confused look. "Who was it?" he asked.

"His brother," she answered sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"He was taken over by the enemy Chaos. It used his body as a container. It was hard on Tethu, but he knew what had to be done. Just like when it came to my sister." Nicholas by this point had heard the whole story of that.

"At least this time it's not for a family member," the Anuban said. "But even so, I guess now this time it's to win. It's nature."

"Nature?" Miura asked.

"Nobody likes to lose," the male explained. "Some more so than others but nobody does. Think about it. Would you like it if you did? Especially in a fight that you think you can easily win?"

The Drauk did and realized her guy was right. "I wouldn't," Miura said.

"Indeed. Tethu is no different than you or me when it comes to that."

On the field, the Seedling and Orok were still going at it. They then broke apart and Meika took a different fighting stance with her sword in a reverse grip. She then jumped in and Tethu blocked the attack. His eyes went wide with shock when realizing this was a more powerful blow and was knocked back. However the guy wasn't fazed at all. Now he was fighting with two hands to delivering more powerful strikes. But then Tethu saw a slight opening in his opponent's stance and struck at it with his sword. Meika went down hard and with shock. Before she could react, the male Seedling had placed his blade to her throat. Both were panting and the rest observing were just now realizing what had happened. "THAT'S THE MATCH!" the announcer stated. "THE WINNER IS TETHU!" 

The male Seedling put his sword away as Meika slowly rose up. "Damn…" she grunted. "I really thought I had it…" She then grinned. "No wonder you were asked to help. You're strong."

"So are you," he replied with a smile.

The two were then directed back where the remaining finalists were and after being patched up, they went their separate ways. Tethu met up with Tethi who hugged him. "Oh I'm so proud of you," she cooed, kissing his cheek. "You did really well."

"Come on, I wasn't going to lose that easily," the male Seedling said to her with a smile.

"I know." The two then held hands, waiting for the ones who would fight next to come out.

The rounds kept going until everyone got a turn. Sol and Levi lost their next fight which meant only Tethu, Tethi, Miura, and Nicholas in the group were left. Then Tethi lost in her next fight. The male seedling reassured her it was alright. "You did your best," he said to her with a smile. "You fought with everything you had and I'm proud of you." That cheered her up a great deal. The rounds kept going until it was the semi-finals. And the result of what they were left everyone in shock.

"I have to fight against Nicholas?!" Miura asked.

"It seems that way," Tethu said as he, the Drauk, Anuban, and the last finalist were in the waiting area.

"I can't fight against you," the Drauk whispered to the Anuban she was with and loved.

"I understand how you feel," he said and touched the side of her face with a paw and smile. "Believe me. But… don't think this as a fight. Think of it more like… a sparring practice with many people watching. And we've never had one."

"I still don't know…" the female said softly and looked down. The male kissed her forehead that wasn't covered up by her armor.

"Well at least you're not being forced to fight like that time when you did against your sister. Just show me what you can do. And hey, you've got that crystal so you have an advantage over me."

"I could never use it against you," Miura replied, looking up at Nicholas.

"But you must," he said. "I won't accept a surrender just because you don't want to fight me and I'm not going to throw this fight either. It's hard for me as well to fight against you love. But again, at least we don't have to kill the other. It's just a friendly sparring match. Now let's go out there and show everyone what we can do…"

Miura then smiled and hugged him. "Okay honey," she said. "I will." The two then walked out, with nobody aware of what would happen next. 


	18. Chapter 18

Trouble in the East

Chapter 18: Tournament Final

Nicholas and Miura made it out where the audience was watching. Some were just as shocked by these turn of events as the couple were. "Is this really happening?" the Anuban's mother asked his father. "He really has to fight against her?"

"This is going to be hard for both of them," he said.

The two stepped onto the arena. "Let's hope this doesn't go badly," Natasha commented to Ajihad.

"They'll be fun," the male Anuban ruler told his wife. "Knowing Nicholas, he's probably told her this is just a sparring session."

On the fighting area, Nicholas and Miura looked at the other, the Drauk getting worried, why he looked at her with sympathy. "Remember what I said back there," he said gently. "And… I'm curious as well to see just how much stronger you've gotten for myself."

Miura nodded. "I understand," she whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"IT NOW COMES DOWN TO THIS!" the announcer stated. "NICHOLAS THE ANUBAN VS. MIURA THE DRAUK! THESE TWO HAVE DEMINSTRATED HOW STRONG THEY ARE! WHO WILL GO TO THE FINAL?!"

The two on the arena took a ready position. "I don't know who to root for," Tethi whispered to Tethu.

"All we can do is watch," he said.

"BEGIN!" the announcer stated and jumped back.

Miura felt a bead of sweat from nerves run down her cheek. She swallowed and charged in with a strangled yell. One of not wanting to do this, but knew she had to. Nicholas saw her coming in and with one paw deflected the Drauk's weapon to the side. He didn't take advantage of the opening though and jumped back. "Focus!" the Anuban told his loved one.

"I am!" Miura insisted.

"Are you really?" He beckoned her with his right paw to come again. The Drauk came in again and the male easily dodged her attack. "Because I can tell that you're not."

The two turned to face the other. "My turn," the Anuban stated and jumped in. Miura's spear came up and the two weapons clashed.

"You still don't have it, do you?" he asked and then began to push the female back.

"Got what?" Miura replied, truly confused. She managed to knock him off.

"The one thing you had when you fought your sister. Resolve."

"I do have it!" she insisted.

"But you don't." The male Anuban placed his weapon on his shoulder with a sigh. "Look Miura, fighting a loved one is hard. Unlike with your sister I'm not under control of an evil. While that is true, there are times like in this instance where you will have to fight against friends or loved ones who are in complete control of themselves. And those who didn't want to, did they falter? No, they did what had to be done. While we aren't fighting to the death, I plan on winning." Nicholas took a ready stance and charged in. The Drauk yelped and rolled out of the way of his attack.

"Now I'm getting serious," he said and started to do a series of thrusts at her. The female was able to block them but her face was one of concentration with her teeth gritted and her eyes wide.

She was able to move and facing against the one she loved. "Damn it…" Miura whispered, breathing hard a little.

The Anuban let out a sigh. "I'm so disappointed in you Miura," he said. "So very disappointed." The guy turned to face her. "Right now the only thing you're showing me is your hesitation to raise your weapon to me. And that's not good. That's one of the things you don't need in battle. This would be no different if you had to fight against another member of our group. And what would happen to you if the possible happened where we'd be under enemy control? Would you falter? I thought you were stronger than this, a proud member of the Drauk tribe. Can't you see what I'm saying? My sheer resolve to win is reflected in my weapon."

The male took a ready pose, his eyes hard with the look of someone who would win. Miura saw this and realized that her loved one was right. But that didn't mean she could prove otherwise. The Drauk took a ready pose as well, her eyes hardening. Everyone else saw this. "She's acting different," Tethi said to Tethu.

"Yeah, that's it," Nicholas commented with a smile, seeing she finally had the resolve to fight.

The male Anuban spun his double bladed ax around in a circle before it came to a stop in his right paw. That was when Miura charged in. The two began to engage in a dance of bodies and weapons. Nicholas's weapon was the same length as the female's and capable of doing the same types of attacks. But the real power lay within the strength when attacking with the blades and bringing them down, up, or to the side to inflect the real damage. "This is amazing…" Tethu said, seeing this. "I never knew she could fight like this…" 

The two fighters broke apart and Miura spun her spear around and struck on the ground. Nicholas jumped back. The Drauk concentrated and the crystal attached to her glowed, sending a shower of earth at the male. Everyone else watching who didn't know about this shouted in surprise. The one fighting her ducked under the attack by having his body go low to the ground, his arms out. "Now we're getting serious," he stated.

"WHAT A MOVE!" the announcer stated. "JUST WHAT IS THIS POWER THAT MIURA IS NOW USING?!" 

"I thought I had you with that!" Miura stated with a grin to Nicholas.

"Nice try my dear, but it won't work!" he shot back with a smile.

The Anuban came in while spinning his weapon around. The Drauk blocked his strikes but was then kicked in the stomach by the male. He tried to come in again but she moved out of the way and thrusted her spear forward to make him back off. She whipped it over his head and the male blocked it. He then ducked under the weapon the female had but then had to lean back as she brought the end up to get the male. Nicholas jumped back and she fired some more blasts of earth that the Anuban struck at with his weapon. "My turn!" he said.

The guy spun his double bladed weapon around as he came in to attack the Drauk. The end of it clashed with her weapon and he moved it in a circle to move hers out of the way and lunged forward. Miura moved her head out of the way and spun around with her weapon. She then did a series of thrusts that Nicholas deflected before using his weapon to help jump back. "Not yet," he stated and came in quickly. His strikes were now side to side in quick succession.

Miura whipped her spear around her neck after blocking these and Nicholas leaned back. The guy felt the end of her weapon pass him. The two came apart with their backs to the other before looking back at their opponent. "You're keeping up with me more than I would have thought," the male commented.

Miura took another ready stance. "I'm just starting," she said.

"Music to my ears!"

The Drauk launched some more earth at her loved one. Nicholas moved and came in. He not only attacked with his weapon but chained in kicks as well. "Whoa!" Levi said when he saw this.

"Look at him go," Sol commented. "I never knew Nicholas could fight like that."

"Amazing," Tethi commented.

"Looks like Miura is able to keep up," Tethu said.

By this point, the fight the two warriors were having was somewhat of a martial hurricane. There wasn't thinking; just action and reaction. Nicholas used his weapon to launch a sidekick at Miura who blocked it and was knocked back a little. She launched her spear and the male moved his body away from each thrust. He then began to block the blows with his bare left paw on the non-weapon end of hers. Then with a quick grab, the Anuban caught his opponent's spear with his left paw. Miura's eyes went wide with shock. Nicholas used that to his advantage and got her good in the gut with one of the ends of his weapon. The Drauk let out a loud grunt in pain and was knocked back to one knee. "OOOOH THAT'S GOTTA HURT!" the announcer stated.

"Ouch," Tethi said with a wince.

Miura was clutching her stomach, gasping and trying to fight through the pain. Nicholas didn't move in, but spun his weapon around in a circle to loosen up some more. "So what will you do now honey?" he asked gently. "Whatever you decide I will support."

The Drauk managed to get up on her feet. "Continue this of course love!" she replied and took a ready stance.

"Well said," the male replied and got ready himself.

"She really will continue?" Tethi asked to Tethu.

"Yeah, she's got what's known as Drauk Pride."

"What's that?"

"Her tribe is a proud warrior race. And they'd rather loose honorably then surrender like Nicholas offered to her."

"Yeah, but…" The female Seedling look to the fight again. "But can she really beat him? I don't think it's possible."

"It's not the point of this. It's too see how strong you are and how far you can get. At least she'll give him a run for his money. Plus looking at them helps."

"How?"

"Come on honey, can't you tell by that looking at them you can figure things out about them?" Tethu then saw her grin and realized the female was playing with him.

"I know that love, I'm just teasing," she said.

"Well you might want to focus on the fight," he commented. "I think it's just about finished."

"Really?" Tethi asked, looking back to Nicholas and Miura fighting.

The Anuban then saw it, the way to win this fight without getting too violent while getting past his opponent's defense. With a sweep of his arms and legs, he managed to make Miura stagger before hitting her in the back of the neck. The Drauk's vision blurred and she crashed to the arena floor in shock before passing out. "MIRUA IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE!" the announcer stated. "THE WINNER IS NICHOLAS!" 

The audience roared while the male was breathing hard from this and managed to get his breath back. Miura slowly came to. "Wha… Wait… I lost?" she asked, realizing what was going on. The Drauk looked up to see her loved one standing over her with a smile before kneeling down.

"Sorry honey, but even so, you really showed what you could do," he said. "I'm very proud of you."

The guy helped her up and the two hugged as the audience cheered for the couple. "Well next time I'll win," Miura stated playfully into his ear.

"We'll see if there is one," he shot back, feeling the same way and she kissed his cheek as the Anuban led the way to the area for them to recover and then watch Tethu's fight.

It turned out the male Seedling won that fight so that meant he and Nicholas were fighting in the final round. "So it's finally time," the male Anuban stated. "It seems I have to fight against Tethu."

"Good luck against him!" Miura said with a smile.

"Be careful against him, okay?" Tethi said to the male Seedling before he went out.

"You got it," he replied to her.

The two made it out with the audience cheering for them. "It seems we're finally at the point of fighting the other," Nicholas said. "I'm not going to hold back."

"I won't either!" Tethu stated with a smile.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE'VE REACHED THE FINAL ROUND!" the announcer stated. "ONLY ONE WILL WIN! WHO WILL IT BE?! WE'VE SINCE NICHOLAS AND TEHTU FIGHT WITH AMAZING SKILL! NOW THE TIME FOR THEM TO TEST AGAISNT THE OTHER IS HERE!" 

"Who do you think will win?" Tethi asked Miura who was standing next to the Drauk.

"I want my darling to win," the second female replied. "But at the same time Tethu is a friend who've I fought with from saving our land from Chaos…"

"Well I don't think it matters. I know my Tethu is strong. Just like Nicholas is. Even I want my love to win, I'm sure this will be a great fight."

"BOTH FIGHTERS GET SEEEETTT!" the announcer stated. The two fighting took a ready position. "BEGIN!" 

"Let's go!" Nicholas shouted and charged in with his weapon.

"Right!" Tethu replied and rolled forward before charging in as well. The two weapons they had clashed.

They came apart and glanced back. "Now then…" the Anuban said and spun his weapon around in a circle before coming in again.

Tethu raised his left hand up which glowed with the power of the crystal he had. "Try this!" the Seedling stated and launched a wave of water at his opponent.

Nicholas didn't flinch but used his weapon to part the attack as Tethu came in. "Try again!" the Anuban stated as he spun around to attack. The Seedling rolled to avoid the sweep above.

The shorter male now sent water blasts of hardened water at Nicholas. That guy spun his weapon in front like a shield, deflecting all the shots. Tethu then came in and their weapons were engaged. "Not bad considering how I can reach lower points on you that would cripple you!" the Seedling stated.

"Oh what a compliment!" the other male shot back. "You on the other hand have quiet the agility and speed for a little guy!"

The two warriors broke apart. This time Nicholas took a ready stance with his left arm out and his right one behind. The guy let a breath, his eyes hard and focused like they were on fire. Tethu held his sword out in a ready position as well. The then went in. The Anuban jumped up using his weapon to get higher and came down. The male Seedling was able to block the attack by holding his sword up. However, his knees bent down to full position before he was able knock Nicholas off. The first male flipped and spun in as did Tethu. "Time to try this!" the male stated.

From his crystal water came out and surrounded the blade he wielded. It was shot at Nicholas who managed to dodge it. He was a bit surprised. "So you figured to use the power of your crystal to power up your weapon!" the Anuban said. "I would have done the same thing! I just didn't think you'd figure to do so to!" 

"I wonder if I could with mine," Miura said to Tethi as they were still watching this.

"I never thought of trying that," Sol commented.

"Now you have something to practice to get stronger," Levi commented.

"It might come in handy wherever we're headed to next."

The two on the arena field in the meantime were ready to go again. Tethu placed his sword point down and began to move with water surrounding his blade again. " _I can't get distracted by the water,_ " Nicholas thought as he saw his opponent charge. " _The liquid itself won't do any damage. Just watch his weapon and counterattack!_ " 

The male Seedling swung his weapon up, and the other male stepped back to avoid the blow and liquid. The two exchanged some blows and then the Anuban jumped back. Tethu began to move his sword around in a circle, the water on it moving with the weapon and reflect in the sun. "Such beauty…" Tethi who saw her loved one do this whispered.

"I think that's enough testing each other out," Nicholas stated. He took a ready stance and his eyes hardened. They also seemed to glow with strength and resolve.

The male Seedling then sent a Gale Blast at the Anuban. Nicholas moved out of the way of Tethu's attack and came in with a yell. His blade came down and the shorter male stopped the attack with his sword. With a shot, Tethu shook his opponent off. The two came in with Nicholas striking at different angles and with the top and bottom of his weapon. Tethu's sword contacted each blow, the sound of the weapons ringing out. Then it was the Seedling's turn to attack. Nicholas either dodged the blows or used his weapon to block his opponent's moves. Tethu then shot streams of water from his sword in slicing movements. The Anuban moved and was able to dodge all but one. The last attack grazed his cheek. "Damn…" the taller male growled.

Tethu then went on the attack, slashing and stabbing again. Nicholas was pushed back by this assault. The Anuban then shouted and swung his ax up so the Seedling had to back off. The shorter male swing with his weapon and the taller guy placed his ax on the ground like a pole and used it to jump and avoid the blow. Nicholas came down with his leg and Tethu was able to move back. The Seedling did feel the foot go by his face. The Anuban then thrusted his weapon forward to make Tethu back off even more. "Here's some more!" the shorter male stated.

"Bring it!" Nicholas replied back.

Meanwhile Esna and Lanayru were watching as they had been this whole time up above. "Wow, now this is a fight," the male water spirit said.

"I've never seen Tethu fight like this," the female next to him commented.

"It's strange though…"

"What's strange?"

"I haven't seen the spirit from this area here this whole time…"

"Hey, now that you mention it, they should be here," Esna realized. "I mean I get the ones in the other cities but the one here should be able to attend this."

"And it's different with me," the male said. "My main body is at my city. If something were to happen I would know immediately. But the one here is at her place and would be able to do something if something happened."

"Wait, she?" the female asked.

"You assumed it was a male, I never said that. Point is, if the wind one isn't here, I can't help but think something may have happened to her."

"You think the enemy got to her?"

"I can only assume that," Lanayru concluded. "I don't know if the others have noticed. But I have a feeling that after this fight something's going to happen. I say this so you're on guard."

"Well… Hopefully we'll be able to handle it," Esna whispered, getting worried.

"Of course we will," he insisted. The two then turned their attention back to the fight. "But for now I wonder who's going to win."

"I can't say…" the female spirit stated.

The two guys who were still fighting came apart. Nicholas charge in and his blade came down with Tethu blocking the blow. The power behind the Anuban's attack seemed to create a wave that everyone else felt. The Seedling move his sword and counterattacked in an instant with the taller male moving to the side and barely getting out of the way. Nicholas spun around and shot a kick at Tethu who blocked it but was knocked back. He rolled back to his feet and water came out and around his sword again. The Seedling shouted and swung his weapon down, sending the water in a slicing current towards the Anuban. "Way to use it even more!" he stated.

"Then try this!" Tethu replied back and brought more water out, swinging his sword around in swings. The result created a cage like area around Nicholas.

"Not bad. But not good enough!" The taller male was able to leap through an opening and rolled onto his feet.

Both males looked at the other as the water Tethu had called forth disappeared. Then wind began to blow out from nowhere. Like the blessing of the winds were here for this fight. Just before it stopped, Nicholas went in towards the Seedling and their weapons clashed. After some blows, the two broke apart. The Anuban spun his double-bladed ax around his body and struck. The two continued and Tethu managed to strike at Nicholas's leg with the handle of his sword. The taller male grunted in pain and used his weapon's long reach to make the shorter male back off before landing a blow that drew a thin line of blood on Tethu. "I never thought our fight would be one such as this," Nicholas said. "Even striking at one of my legs; you use your small size well."

"I'm not going to lose," the shorter male replied.

"Same here!"

The two came in again and Tethu shot some orbs of water. Nicholas was able to dodge them but one managed to get the Anuban and he felt that it was hardened. It sent him flying back and the male thrusted his ax into the arena floor to stop his movement. Tethu came in and their weapons clashed a bit before coming to a standstill. Nicholas let out a shot and spun around, his ax actually slicing through the arena floor and bringing up some small chunks. Without missing a beat, the taller male sent these at the Seedling who rolled out of the way. The guy shorter male came charging in with his sword out but to everyone's surprise, Nicholas was able to catch it with his left paw, grabbing the non-sharp part. "He caught it?!" Miura exclaimed, seeing this.

"You've got a strong arm," the Anuban said to Tethu, his paw holding his opponent's blade back shaking as the shorter male was stronger than he looked. Nicholas threw the sword back and away from his body. Just then he noticed water form and come out in an angle from the Seedling's weapon. It smacked Nicholas and sent him on his back.

"WHAT A MOVE!" the announcer stated.

Tethu was breathing hard as he looked towards his opponent who had been knocked to the ground. The Anuban then stirred and slowly rose up. "He's still going…" the Seedling said.

Nicholas had his weapon at his side and once again the wind blew even though there hadn't been any breezy weather predicted. He then let out a yell that echoed through the area, his fist that wasn't hold his weapon clenched. "This is…" Miura whispered as she saw what her loved one was doing.

"Things have gotten interesting…" Natasha said to the other rulers.

"What is up with him?" Sol asked.

"I think… it's a warrior's spirit," Levi answered.

"What's that?"

"It's like some deep inner strength. But it usually doesn't show itself until you're beaten down and are at your limit. Only then with resolve can you find that burst of strength hidden inside you." 

"So… you think this could be in Nicholas's favor?" Sol asked.

"We'll see," Levi replied.

On the arena field Nicholas and Tethu were just looking at the other, banged up from their fight and having some wounds. "Well, you've certainly pushed me far," the Anuban stated to the Seedling. "A lot more than even my younger brother."

"Yeah… but I don't think either of us can go much longer," the shorter male said.

"Agreed. Let's begin with ending this!"

The two males charged in. "This is it!" Miura whispered.

"Who's going to win?!" Tethu asked softly.

Everyone else felt it as well and seemed to be holding their breaths. The two males knew that this last blow was what would decide this fight. Their weapons came together and the male Seedling was able to block Nicholas's blow. "Rrrrrrrr!" Nicholas growled, frustrated the attack he had been trying to do was stopped.

Tethu managed to parry the attack. He swung his sword up, bringing water and surrounding the blade in a spiral around his weapon. The Seedling was about to strike, but then noticed something as he felt his left foot that was forward get pulled in towards the Anuban. There were others who noticed as well while Nicholas began another spin to attack. " _What's going on?!_ " Tethu thought. " _I'm being drawn in towards Nicholas! No! I'm not! It's the air around that's being drawn back to him! The force of his attack was so great, that it blew the air away from me! But the effect was delayed because I parried! And now it's being dragged back in and sucking in everything with it!_ "

Nicholas in that second of the Seedling realizing this completed his spin with his weapon ready. "It's over!" he declared. The guy struck with the handle and a little of the top blade hard into Tethu's side. The guy felt it and his eyes widened in pain. Nicholas sent the Seedling up with a shout. Blood came out of Tethu's mouth, his body arching back. The audience and the rest watching were in shock as they seemed to see this in slow motion.

Tethi covered her mouth with a gasp seeing this. Miura's mouth was open in shock and everyone saw Tethu land hard on the ground, out cold. The announcer went over and saw the result. "IT'S OVER!" they declared. "THE WINNER IS NICHOLAS!" 

The audience roared. "He won this!" Miura stated happily with a jump.

Tethi was disappointed her love didn't win but she was happy to see him coming back to thanks to some medics who came out onto the arena floor. "Ugh… what happened?" he groaned.

"You were knocked out by that last blow," one of them explained.

The Seedling then looked up to see Nicholas holding out his right paw with a smile. "That was one hell of a fight," the Anuban said. "You've really gotten stronger." The shorter male smiled and grabbed the paw to be helped up. The two were taken to the area to get healed before the award ceremony. But what nobody would see coming was that there wouldn't really be one at all in the slightest as a bigger problem would arise.


	19. Chapter 19

Trouble in the East

Chapter 19: Attack From Enemies

Nicholas and Tethu were soon back out on the arena area. With them were Miura and the four finalist who had made it to this. "You actually won, I'm so proud of you," the Drauk cooed to Anuban and they kissed.

"I'm proud of you to," he said, rubbing her snot with his nose and she giggled. "You've gotten so strong love." 

"Even if I didn't win this babe?"

"The important thing is you showed what you were able to do."

Meanwhile Tethu saw Tethi looking towards him from her place and waved to her with a smile. She grinned back and waved to her love. "So what now after this?" Miura asked Nicholas.

Before he could answer, the announcer came out. "WHAT AN EXCITING TOURNAMNET!" they announced. "AND WHAT A FINISH TO IT!" The audience members all cheered their approval. "NOW THEN, LET'S-" 

The rest of his sentience was cut off as everyone in the place felt a surge of power. "What?!" Nicholas growled.

"Above!" Tethu stated and they all looked up. There floating in the air were two figures. One was Romanne, but the other next to him was a figure in black with a horned helmet. The second looked exactly like Naboris had said when warning the group. But this one appeared to be some kind of Rapzard even if the body was covered up. Esna and Lanayru also felt shock as well as they saw this.

"It's him…" the Anuban growled and got his weapon out. The others from the group made their way out onto the field and Romanne looked down to see them.

"Oh, it's you," the person stated. "Let me see… no, that's not it. This is somewhat embarrassing but I seem to be a loss at any of your names. Not that it really matters."

"They're the ones then?" the being with the helmet asked. The two beings landed and the rulers who were here rose up from their seats, watching closely.

"What do you want here?!" Nicholas demanded, pointing his weapon at the two enemies.

"Not much," Romanne answered. "Just the deaths of you and your group here."

"Romanne, I say let's clean up the area," the other being said. "There are too many others in the way."

"Do it Cragma."

The said person raised his fist up which glowed with power. He slammed it into the ground, sending stone and a shockwave that knocked some off their feet. Deep cracks began to appear on the floor that traveled up to where the audience members were. The damage was too much and the viewing area began to be destroyed. The rulers, guards, and warriors scattered to rescue those that couldn't get away. "Let's do it guys!" Nicholas stated.

The one named Cragma then came in, wielding a huge hammer. Before he could strike, the big guy backed off as fire came out. Sol, Levi, and Tethi were coming in to help. "He's quicker than he looks!" the Lagora commented having shot that element from his crystal.

"I'm taking you on!" the big enemy commented and went in. Levi intercepted his attack with his own hammer.

"I don't think so!" the male Serkah stated.

"Then you'll be taken care of first!" The two began to fight.

"Wait, where's the other one?!" Miura then asked.

Nicholas looked to the left and right. He then looked ahead and saw the enemy was coming in with a kick. The Anuban brought his arms up just in time to defend himself. But the force of the attack sent him flying back. With a growl, the guy brought out his ax and slammed it into the ground to come to a stop. Miura whipped around to attack Romanne with her crystal. "YOU!" she shouted and fired some earth at the enemy.

The guy smirked and moved fast, and out of harm's way. "Come now, is that the best you can do?" he asked, taunting the Drauk.

Nicholas then came in and to his shock, the enemy caught the blow with no weapon at all. "WHAT?!" the Anuban asked.

"Quiet the weapon," the enemy said. "But if you attack like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow!" 

Nicholas moved and jumped with a kick to Romanne who was forced to let go and move out of the way. The cloaked figured summoned some kind of knife like objects with a snap of his fingers. These were shot at the Anuban who rotated his ax around in front of him like a shield to deflect the projectiles. "So you'll hide behind that?" the first male asked with a smirk.

"Hardly," the enemy replied. "You're not worthy to die by my blade!"

Cragma then landed by Romanne's. "Holding up Levi?" Nicholas asked as the male Serkah came to his and Miura's side.

"He's tough," the second male stated while trying to get his breath back. Just then Esna and Lanayru materialized next to those who were on their side.

"The big one…" the male spirit said. "He has the same power I sensed when the same shadow of Neltharion attacked me."

"What?!" Esna asked.

"So… they freed you," the being with the helmet stated. "No matter."

"I think it's time we clear out the enemy," Romanne commented.

He raised his right palm up. From it a sphere of black energy came out and began to expand, growing larger and larger. Miura dropped to her knees in shock. "No…" she whispered.

"Shit…" Nicholas stated. "If that thing hits, there will be more than just destruction…" 

The sphere soon was almost as big as the place where the tournament had happened, casting a shadow over the place. "How in the world…?" Lanayru asked.

Those with the crystals recovered so far brought them out and shouted as they drew in power to counter this move. Esna glowed and her love did the same thing. "It's futile!" Romana stated and dark bolts of energy began to rain down, destroying parts of the city. Those with the power shouted and brought it out, intercepting the enemy's attack.

"Don't let it up!" Nicholas shouted. "If you guys are taking out, it's over!" In his head, the Anuban cursed that he couldn't do anything but watch.

"Try this!" Romana said and launched more energy bolt of dark energy and then laughed.

The group fighting back gritted their teeth and shouted as they launched more power. "It can't end like this!" Esna stated.

"With this, it's over!" the enemy shouted and launched the huge orb of shadow energy at them.

"I don't think so!" Lanayru yelled back and glowed blue white with energy like his love Esna.

They grew to their regular sizes, flowing with energy. The ones with crystals combined their power with them and shot it at the orb of energy. The enemy disappeared as the thing exploded, causing damage in all directions. "MIURA!" Nicholas shouted to his love.

She grabbed him and shielded the Anuban with the power of her crystal. Blinding white light flared in all directions. Tethu had also grabbed Tethi who was next to him by this point, shielding her to. Then everything went to black. It seemed to last a lifetime, but eventually people started to come to. Nicholas was the first to awaken and was careful as he moved, just in case something was broken or injured. "Are you okay?" went Miura.

The guy saw she was under him. "I think so," he replied.

The male slowly got up. "I seem to be fine to," the female stated.

Nicholas looked and saw the others in his group slowly getting up themselves. "How's everyone he asked?"

"In one piece," Sol answered.

That's when the male Anuban looked up and gasped. "No…" he whispered.

The others looked and Esna and Lanayru metalized as well. "Oh my…" the female water spirit gasped putting her hands to her mouth.

The sky was grey with storm clouds and dark. But what really was a shocker was the destruction. The city of Loft Ereborn had been destroyed in many places. Not all the buildings were down, but the place wasn't recognizable. "My home…" Nicholas whispered.

Just then his family came up and his was reunited with them. But the feeling of loss, sadness, and anger was also in them as well like with the first Anuban. "They could have destroyed us," Lucas, the younger sibling growled.

"At least we're alive," Miura commented. "But… even though you can rebuild, the loss of this… I'm sorry."

"Don't be honey," Nicholas said to her. "It's those enemies who are to blame for this."

"So what now?" Tethu asked.

"I really have no idea," the Anuban in the group replied.

"Maybe the rulers might," Tethi suggested.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and found them gathered near the palace. "Hey, they're alright!" one of the rulers said, seeing the group. The first were soon in front of the other.

Esna and Lanayru's orbs came out so they could talk to. "Thank goodness you made it through that," another ruler stated.

"It could've been much worse," the male water spirit said.

"I never knew I had that kind of power in me to help," she commented with a smile to her love.

"Yeah, it's good we had them to help," Tethu said.

"But… what do we do now?" Tethi asked.

"You know, did you guys realize the spirit here wasn't attending this?" Lanayru then stated.

Everyone else felt dread. "You don't think…" Nicholas began and looked into the distance towards the west.

"Yes… I fear she might have been attacked."

"You mean the spirit here?" Miura stated. "That's not good then."

"I guess it's time we deal with the one here," the Anuban said. "And for me to get my crystal." 

"Then it's decided," Ajihad commented. "You must go to her and free her from the enemy."

"And then we can rebuild once that's passed," Natasha said.

"Good luck," Nicholas's brother said to his sibling.

"Be careful," went his mother. The Anuban and his group then left the rulers to prepare for their journey to where the female spirit dealt.


	20. Chapter 20

Trouble in the East

Chapter 20: In the Air

The group found that the palace had only suffered minor damage in the attack so they could prepare there. "So what is the spirit and place we're going to like?" Miura asked her loved one.

"What do you want to know first?" Nicholas asked.

"How about the place?" Levi replied.

"It's hard to describe it in words. What I can say is that there are areas there where there's no ground. And it's a long way down. Also there seem to be some kind of fans at certain points. I wish I could tell you more but I've not been in there. Very few Anubans have and reported this." 

"What about the spirit?" Tethi asked.

"I have not met her, but I have felt her presence before," Nicholas answered. "She seems kind enough and carries a feminine energy with her."

"That's about right," Lanayru commented from his orb. "I've met her many times before. Sometimes she's unpredictable like the wind itself. But overall she's gentle and kind like most breezes."

Everyone was soon ready and heading out of the palace. "Which way?" Tethu asked.

"That's the thing," Nicholas said. "Unlike the other places, getting to the area is a little different."

"How so?" Miura asked.

"The place isn't as nearby as the others so far. It's on a different floating landmass. But there aren't any paths that connect to it."

"Well where can we see it?" Tethi asked.

"Here, follow me." The group was ready and so they followed Nicholas who lead them up to the highest point of the palace. Due to its positioning, they could see the entire layout of Loft Ereborn and how much had been affected by the enemy's attack. It was also here on this section that there were three circles with ruins on them as well in a triangle like section.

"Quiet the view, but I don't see it," Levi said.

"Because it's up higher," Nicholas said and looked that way.

Everyone else did as well and they saw in the close distance but up higher a different floating landmass. It wasn't as big as the city, but it was still a sight to behold. It looks like some kind of palace and temple combined together. It looked a bit ancient and parts of it were crumbling away. "Is that… where she's at?" Miura asked in awe.

"Yeah," replied the Anuban. "Or so we've been told."

"So how do we even get up there?" Tethu asked. "Can we fly to it using one of those machines like we've done before?"

"That's been done before but it's not worked," Nicholas answered. "The few have been up were usually invited by the spirit herself. Or so the stories say. But there is a riddle of some kind. One that goes as follows that every Anuban has heard as part of growing up. 'Three stand at the points, using three powers. Only together can they open the path with three of the powers by coming together.'"

"What does that even mean?" Levi asked. The two spirits with the group came out in their orbs.

"Use three powers…" Esna whispered. Then she got an idea. "Wait, does it mean use the crystals we've gotten so far?"

"I think that's it honey!" Lanayru stated. "It would make sense why most here wouldn't have gotten to the spirit here because none of them have gotten those."

"I think you're right," Nicholas said, getting a smile.

"Let's give it a try," Miura stated.

She, Sol, and Tethu stood in one of the circles each. They all gathered up the power from each crystal they had with closed eyes. Raising their right arm up they shot earth, fire, and water in a beam each that met in the center of the place. The three then stopped and from the area the group was at a fleet of stairs suddenly began to materialize and extend up to where they had to go. "That did the trick," Nicholas said.

"Guess it's time to head up," Tethi commented.

"And don't look down," Levi said with a grin. With a nod, the group went up the flight of stairs. At the top they found an entrance and went inside.

They made it to what was the main entrance. The group could see the place had pillars and sections where they could see the sky. In addition a deep royal purple carpet with red designs was on the floor. The same corruption like substance could be seen here. "Damn, the enemy has been here to," Nicholas growled.

"Say, I just realized we weren't given any map to this place," Tethu said.

"We'll need one to find our way around," Tethi commented.

Just then the group felt a presence, weak, but like what had happened when they had gone to the other three places so far where a spirit lived. "You… came…" went a female voice that was weak.

"It's her," Lanayru stated after and Esna came out in their orbs.

"Free… this place… like the… others…. Find… the map… near here… to help…" The presence of the spirit then vanished.

"Nearby huh?" Nicholas asked.

"Guess we'll have to look ourselves," Miura said.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Tethu commented. With a nod, they began to move.

The way forward then took a turn which lead the group to a place that showed the floor had cracked titles. There were also enemies in here that were plant like that hovered around on propeller like attachments on the head. The bridge ahead only went out a tiny bit before it ended and couldn't be used to cross a pit to the other side. There was some kind of orb next to it. "Now what?" Miura asked.

Nicholas hit the orb with his which changed from red to blue with his weapon. The bridge extended out to the other side. He also saw another nearby do the same thing. "Without wasting energy," he said.

Tethi then shot down the enemies with her weapon to clear the way. But a bit of danger came after the group crossed the bridge. Tethu accidentally stepped on one of the cracked tiles which crumbled away and left a hole behind. Luckily the male Seedling was quick and jumped back. "Careful," Sol commented with weary. "If we do that to too many of them, who knows what could happen."

The group continued on their way and found a few more bridges with the same orbs. By hitting the orbs, they were able to make the bridges extend and continue pass this area. Up ahead they found a place that had a moving platform over a pit. They rode this while moving around the platform to avoid the barriers that were in the way that would've knocked them off. Then came a section that had a metal walkway that connected between the next two sides. The group then made it to a section that had what appeared to be squares of floating clouds that went up. They felt the spirit's presence again. "Almost… to the… map…" she whispered.

"Good, then maybe we can figure out how to get around here," Nicholas said.

"Let's move," Tethu stated.

The group had to deal with the bridge extending and orb puzzle once again in order to reach the next section. But when they got there, they were attacked by enemies. They appeared as bird like creatures in wizard robes that fired blasts of magic from their wings before disappearing and reappearing again in a different place. There were two of them. The first attack made everyone roll out of the way. "Take them out!" Nicholas said.

They then saw them disappear. "Oh come on!" Tethi exclaimed.

"Watch them closely; see if there's a pattern!"

Both appeared again and Tethi shot at one with her weapon. The other appeared next to Levi and the male Serkah struck that one down with his hammer. The first still disappeared but was taken out by the female Seedling. Then four more appeared. "More of them!" Sol exclaimed as everyone dodged the attacks the new enemies sent at them.

These then disappeared and one appeared next to Nicholas who quickly took care of that enemy. The other three were attacked by the others and disposed of. Doing so caused a large chest to appear. The male Anuban opened it and got the map. "Here it is," he said.

They all gathered around it. "Whoa…" Levi stated. "This looks like quiet the area."

"No matter, I see now what we need to keep an eye for," Nicholas commented and pointed to a design that was on the map. One that looked like some kind of turbine. "My guess is that we'll need to find these."

"How can you be so sure?" Miura asked.

"Just call it a feeling." The guy put the map away. "They're marked to and probably are important."

"It looks like the first one is right next to this," Miura then said.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find," Tethu commented.

"Wait, there it is!" Tethi stated, pointing it out.

The others looked and saw the thing that had been on the map and marked was on their right. But the corruption like substance seen before was clearly in the fan blades and jamming up the turbine like substance. There were the eyes that could be shot at. The female Seedling took care of those quickly and freed the object. Doing so caused the thing to start turning and blowing air. "That's… it…" went the female voice, her presence felt again.

"It's her again," said Miura.

"Free… the other… ones… to help… regain… this place…" The spirit's presence then vanished.

"Just like I suspected," Nicholas said.

"Let's get moving," Tethu commented.

The group returned to where the square clouds were and saw that stairs had appeared that weren't there before. "Where did those things come from?" Tethi asked.

"They might have come out after we freed that thing," Sol suggested.

"In any case, we need to climb up them," Nicholas said, looking at the map.

"Up we go higher, and don't look down," Levi commented with a grin.

The group went up these stairs to the next floor. Upon arriving, the group was attacked by bird like enemies that were quickly killed. But looking ahead showed some sections that were too far across to jump to. There was only open space and a nasty, long fall. "Maybe I can create a bridge," Miura said.

She used her crystal's power to summon up earth and created a bridge of that stuff. The group were soon across these and to the next section. These required blocks to be pushed out of the way in order to continue. They saw three pillars ahead with spaces in between. At the end were some kind of grey round spheres. The group walked up to them. "Think they're switches?" Tethi asked.

"Let's see…" Nicholas said and struck the middle one with his ax. It turned on for a second, flashing yellow before turning off again. "Hmmm, I think we have to hit them at the same time." 

He, Sol, and Miura approached each one. "On three, okay?" the male Seedling said. The guy counted and all three struck them lighting the orbs up. Just then some enemies dropped down onto the ground.

"Here we go again!" the male Lagora started.

"Let's do this!" Levi said.

The weapons they had proved that this wasn't good as the enemies had large, spikey shells that protected them. "See if you can cook them Sol!" Nicholas said as he rolled out of the way. These badies showed despite walking slowly, they could tuck into their shells and spin like a top to attack.

The male Lagora called forth fire from his crystal and hurled a stream of fire at one of the enemies. The thing shrieked as the heat and flames cooked it inside it shell, killing it. The guy did it to the other one and defeated that one. This caused the door to the right of the group to open. "Crude but effective," Sol commented.

"Let's go before anymore show up," Tethi suggested.

In the next room were some blowing fans that blew strong gusts of wind that turned on and off. The group had to time their way across them so they didn't get blown off. Making it to a ledge, Nicholas and Miura jumped up to it and helped the others up. Then the group walked passed the room with the orbs and to a new section by a metal walkway. It was a bit of a walk but soon the group reached the next set of square clouds that would lead them up. And like before another of the structures that had to be freed was found. Tethi fired at the corruption like substance where the eyes were and caused the fan blades to start turning. Doing so caused some more stairs to rise up from the ground where the clouds were and the group saw them. "So that's where they come from," she said.

The group reached the next level after climbing up these. It was here that they found a very fast moving platform that moved in the air. It went somewhere and disappeared before returning. "Looks like timing is needed here," Nicholas stated. "I'll go first with Miura."

"I'm ready," she told her loved one.

The couple rode it and saw that everything was fine. So they rode it back and picked up everyone else. They rode this to the next section. Walking up some stairs, they saw a large block of stone was blocking the path. "I don't think anyone of us can push this," Levi said.

"Agreed, we'll need to do it together," Tethi commented.

"And maybe Miura's crystal can help," Nicholas suggested.

Everyone lined up and pushed as hard as they could. The Drauk used her crystal to bring out some earth to help get it under the stone to help push it. It took some effort, but the group got it. They then went down some stairs and found the path blocked by smaller blocks that were easy to push out of the way. A few flying enemies came in and these were taken out. Then came a platform that they rode on. But they had to move from side to side to avoid the sections of stone that came or else be knocked off into the space below. Then came another metal walkway that was used to reach an area that had a rolling spiked bar that was clearly a trap here. To the left of this was a locked door and to the right, another ledge. The group had to time it with getting up there, least the trap got them. They then reached another part where those orbs that needed to be hit at the same time were. This time Levi, Tethu, and Tethi got them activated. Upon doing so, no enemies appeared, but a wall moved out of the way so everyone could continue. Doing so allowed them to get into the next room which had a few enemies. Beating these made a small key appear. "I bet that is used for the locked door we saw," Miura said, grabbing the item.

They returned to it which lead them to more square clouds leading up and in the distance another area that was affected by corruption. Tethi as usual shot the eyes which caused this to disappear and the stairs to appear to lead up. Then the group felt the presence of the spirit here. "You're doing… well…" she said, clearly getting stronger. "I feel… my power returning… Keep going…"

This then faded. "How many more of those things do we need to find?" Sol asked. Nicholas showed him on the map.

"So far this hasn't been so bad," Miura said.

"Although this seems like a big place," Tethu stated.

"No helping it," the Anuban commented and led the way up the new set of stairs.

Coming up to the next floor, the group encountered some new enemies. Bird like with cloaks and no wings, they wielded spears. These were quickly taken out. Then going to the left, there came a section with fans that went on and off along with a bridge. The group was able to get across it by figuring out the timing. Then came stones that had to be pushed out of the way to reach the next section that had spiked traps in the way. "See if you can create some earth for us to use," Nicholas said to Miura. "We can use it to get across."

The Drauk did so, creating small humps that allowed them to get over these two trap sections safely. They then went down the steps that came next and saw a fan that blew a big gust of wind down the walkway that went straight to the edge. It then turned off and back on again. "There's no way we can get to the end in time," Tethi stated.

"There are pillars here," the Anuban in the group commented. "I'll go first."

The male went forward after the fan shut off. He kept a close eye on it and as soon as it began to blow, he ducked behind a pillar to avoid the deadly gust of wind. "It's alright!" he called to the others. "Do what I do and you'll be fine!"

He kept going and one by one, the others joined him at the end. Then they went up to a section that had platforms with spaces in between and enemies that floated on clouds who hurled orbs of electricity. These were taken out first before crossing over as the sections had cracked areas. One wrong move and these would break, making whoever stepped on them fall down. Then more of the floating sections were found upon going up. There were also more of the square shaped clouds found at the end. But this time there was no corruption to take out and the steps leading up were already there. The trick now was to crossing and getting to there. "Let me create the way forward," Miura said and used some earth from her crystal to create bridges to the stairs that were needed to go up.

They group then got there and it was up to the next level. But in the door beyond the area, a new challenge would present itself. "Let's see…" Levi commented as they went inside the next room.

Suddenly some kind of weapon came flying in. "MOVE!" Nicholas shouted and everyone rolled out of the way. Looking showed it was a ball attached to a chain. And wielding it was some kind of armored being. There was a second one in here as well.

The first enemy drew the ball on the chain back and began to swing it while the second one launched an attack. The group was forced to move out of the way. "Talk about a pain," Sol grumbled.

"Look for an opening!" Nicholas growled.

The two enemies launched their weapons again. The group rolled out of the way again. The next time it happened, Levi swung his hammer at the chain of one of the opponents to make the end of it go flying in a different direction. "Nice work there!" the Anuban told him and went after that one. A few stabs and hits put the monster down.

The second one struck back harder. But this time it was a combination of Tethu and Tethi working together that got this one. Defeating these two made a key appear. And the door that it could be used on was in this room. "Perfect," Miura said.

"Keep an eye out; there might be more of those," Sol commented.

The group then went through the locked door. In the next room there were a couple of enemies that were taken out and a locked door. Beyond that were four switches that had to be stepped on to unlock the next door. Here there was a ledge with nothing else. "What now?" Miura stated. She saw the other side. "We can't jump to it."

"Let's see…" Nicholas said and found a switch to pull. Doing so caused a bridge to extend out. "Here we go."

They went across it and here more enemies appeared and the way forward was blocked off. This time the ones that appeared fired different blasts of magic. "Look out!" Sol shouted and everyone rolled out of the way of these attacks.

The bird like enemies disappeared and reappeared again. "Get them like those last one!" Nicholas stated.

They were quickly defeated and then the way forward was unsealed. Beyond that was a section that Miura had to use her crystal to create a small bridge to get across the gaps. Going through the next door found a similar switch in a corner that made a bridge extend out like the last one. Going on it found them across at the same room where that small key had been used. There was a chest here behind some stone blocks. Opening it got another key. Then the blocks had to be moved in order to get around them. Now the group was able to get through the locked door here. They did so and found a small room with a massive switch. "Now what?" Tethu asked.

"Let's stand on it," Sol suggested.

They did so and heard the sound of a massive wall moving. It came from the area where the two enemies with the ball and chain like weapons had been beaten. Going back showed that it had indeed been in this area. Now there was a new doorway. The group walked through it and saw that there was nothing but a hole. "Do we drop through it?" Miura asked.

"Who knows how far it goes," Sol said.

Nicholas looked at the map. "It's the right way," the Anuban stated. "But I agree there should be a safe way to get down."

Just then they all felt the presence of the spirit who was here. "There is…" she stated, sounding stronger. "Just jump down… and you'll be fine… Look for the currents… of wind…" The presence then faded.

"Just jump down?" Tethu asked. Nicholas looked closer.

"Wait…" he said. The guy saw currents of air rising up. "I think I see what she meant. Miura, try tossing some earth down there."

The Drauk did and they saw it fell down slowly, almost sinking. "Whoa…" Levi said.

"It's kinda like being in water," the Anuban commented. "So if we jump down there we'll be fine."

"Let's go," said Tethu.

They all jumped down and found it was almost like sinking in water. They landed on a grey colored platform that was somewhat large. It had a symbol in the middle that was meant to represent wind. "Now what?" Tethi asked.

"I see an entrance to the rest of the place up ahead," Levi said.

"But there's no bridge," Miura pointed out.

Just then an enemy descended from above and landed. The humanoid figure straightened up revealing it to be some kind of armored knight with horns. The eyes in the slit for the helm glowed yellow and the being wielded a huge sword in the right hand and the left held a shield. "What the-?!" Nicholas stated.

"Look out!" his girl shouted as the being swung the sword and sent a beam of energy at the group.

They were able to roll out of the way. "Another enemy to deal with," Sol grumbled.

The enemy went in this time with the huge sword and the group was able to get out of the way. "Distract this thing!" Nicholas told those with the crystals.

Tethu tried some water but the enemy just powered on through the attack. Sol went next with the fire, but the armor protected the being. Miura then used some earth which did upset the enemy for a few seconds before it recovered. "Do that again!" Tethi told the female Drauk.

The said female did so but with a lot more. The thing lost its balance and Nicholas went in with a shout, hitting it with one of the ends of his ax as hard as he could. It was just enough to send the enemy toppling to the ground. The Anuban quickly managed to flip it over and pin it. "Not so tough now!" he stated.

The enemy held down suddenly rose up with a roar. It managed to knock Nicholas off. "Shit!" the guy shouted.

"Hold on!" Miura told him and shot more earth at the monster who got the full blast and was knocked over again. This time the male she loved noticed there seemed to be some straps on the armor. The guy hacked at those with his weapon, cutting them and the protective stuff fell off the opponent.

"He's vulnerable!" Tethu stated. "Get him!"

Everyone attacked the enemy who was quickly beaten. A bridge then appeared that connected this platform to the part of the structure ahead. "That was a bit tough," Sol said.

"I hope we don't run into anymore during the rest of this place," Miura commented.

"Let's move," Nicholas stated.

They all crossed the bridge and made it inside where it was dark. There were torches lit but these didn't help penetrate all of the darkness. "Here, allow me," Sol said.

He called on the power of his crystal, bringing forth fire which blazed and helped the group see where they were. "Good thinking," Levi commented.

"Keep your eyes out, there may be enemies hiding in here," the Anuban with them stated.

He was right as there were spikes here and a few enemies. But these weren't a problem. The group found some stairs leading up. They made it and saw the room above had light so the fire from Sol wasn't needed. Everyone also saw the huge hole in the floor that looking down showed it went to the floor below. They went up and came to a corner. The only way was through a door to the right. Everyone saw the holes in the floor were here and in this new room to which had a few enemies. Once these had been beaten, everyone saw the way forward was sealed shut. "Now what?" Miura asked.

Nicholas looked down the hole in the middle here and saw that in the room below there was a ledge they could reach that had a chest. "There's something below us," he said. "I think we can drop down like before. Help me test it out honey."

The Drauk did so with earth and the part of sinking like in water was seen. "Let's grab it," Tethu commented.

They all went down the hole to the chest. Inside there was a Small Key. Then it was back up the same stairs. This time the group went through the door that went below. Looking showed the floor ahead had cracked tiles all the way to the edge. But there were orbs to hit. "I think the lightest of us should go and grab these," Nicholas said, looking at this.

"I'll go," Sol volunteered.

"Same," went Miura.

"And I should be good," the Anuban stated.

The three carefully went forward and struck the orbs at the same time. This allowed the sealed door next to them to open up. Everyone else joined them and the group continued on. In the next area after climbing some stairs, they found a chest with another small key. Then the path took them back to the room with the orbs that had been hit. But now they went through the locked door ahead by using one of the keys they had. It was here that a platform ride got them to a door. Then it was up some stairs to an area they had been to previously but on the other side that they couldn't reach before. The path led them to a dead end with a hole that led down below. Miura tested it out with earth and saw they could sink through it to the bottom. They all went down it. The room they landed in had both doors shut. "Now what?" Tethi asked.

Just then some of the wizard enemies that fired blasts and disappeared materialized in the room. "You had to ask!" Levi stated.

"Here they come!" Nicholas said.

Two in the group were near one of them and took that baddie out quickly. The other was able to attack and disappear. Another of the enemy went near Nicholas who quickly took care of it. Doing so caused both doors on either side to become unsealed. Then the group went to the door on their right, up some stairs and up a hallway that lead to another room that had sections in the floor gone. The holes led to places on the floor below. But then more of the enemies that disappeared and fired blasts of magic appeared. These were taken out causing a big chest to appear. It was opened and inside was some kind of metal piece. It looked like part of a key with green colored section and part of a golden band at the top. "What's this?" Nicholas asked, looking at it.

The group then felt the presence of the spirit who lived here. "That is… a key shard…" went the voice that belonged to her.

"Key shard?" Miura asked.

"The key… for the final room… is split… into pieces… Find them…" The presence then faded.

"More things to look for then," Nicholas said. "No problem."

"Let's keep an eye out for them," Tethi stated.

In the next room after some enemies were beaten, Miura jumped up and used her spear to pull a lever down that opened a door that was sealed. Then it was up some stairs to the next floor. From there, it was up and to another area that had a small pit. The Drauk took care of the way by using some earth to create a bridge. Everyone crossed and went through the doorway that was ahead of them. There was a small walkway that they went to the end of and found the next key shard. Nicholas held onto this one like the first they had found. "Two down," he said. "And however many to go."

Going back, they saw the earth was gone so Miura had to make some more. "No helping it," she grumbled and did so.

"This has been a long treck," the male commented. "It's not been a cakewalk at all."

The next place was another pit they had to cross. But the way was blocked by cracked stone. Luckily there was a floating device that Nicholas recognize. "That's used for blowing things up," he explained. "I've seen them used before where I live. Just hit it with something and it will explode."

"Like this?" Tethi asked and fired her crossbow at it. The shot was dead on and the thing exploded, opening up the path.

"Just like that!" the Anuban told her with a grin.

With the path cleared, Miura created another bridge of earth to help the group cross the pit. A locked door was found which was unlocked and behind it were stairs that were taken up. On the next floor a few enemies had to be beaten. Once they were, everyone noticed the crack in the wall ahead. "Let me take care of it!" Levi stated.

The male Serkah used his hammer to break through it. The group went through the new hole and found themselves in a huge outside area. There were sections of the floor that had cracked tiles. The enemies here were beaten but then it appeared to be a dead end. "Now what?" asked Sol.

"I wonder…" Nicholas said and tapped at the wall with his ax at points. He then found a spot and nodded. "Levi, hit right here with everything you've got."

The guy did so and created a hole in the wall for the group to go through. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"The tapping I did helped," Nicholas explained. "That part sounded different and hollow. I knew it was weak."

"Handy," Sol commented.

The group went through the new hole and north to a door in the next area. Here they found a row of the floating bombs in a row up ahead and they were next to an orb. The door ahead was unsealed. "Okay now we need to be careful not to set these off," Nicholas stated.

"Could a bridge of earth over them work?" Miura asked.

"You can try to make one just be careful." 

She was able to do so and the group were able to get over them and to another door. Beyond that another small key was found in a chest. Then it was back the way they came to where the first floating exploding things had been found. Only this time the group found the door to use the key on and went through it. Here they found a large open area that had blocks to form a maze like path. "Man, how much further?" Sol asked.

"Hopefully not much more," Nicholas said.

"Hey, I think I see something up ahead," Tethi commented.

Looking showed it was the last of the turbines that needed to be freed and the female Seedling took care of that. "That was the last one," the male Anuban stated after checking out the map.

"Now all that's left is the remaining key shards," Tethu said.

"Let's grab it!" Sol commented.

And so the group went ahead through the maze like area. They defeated whatever enemies stood in their way. Eventually they came to two sets of stairs going up some square like clouds. They took the right most one first up to the next floor. Then it was to the right where a small area with a chest was. They opened it and found the final key shard. Nicholas put them all together to form the key that was needed. Once they did, the group felt the presence of the spirt that lived here. "Well done…" she said. "You've freed this place and found all of the shards… Now all that's left is to defeat what's at the end… I feel my strength and power has almost fully returned… Don't give up now…"

The presence then vanished and the group went back down to the previous floor in order to take the other set of stairs. At the top was the door needed for the final key. Nicholas inserted it and the way forward opened. The way forward had a dark green colored carpet that led to some kind of small pyramid. At the top of it was a whirling cyclone of wind. "Guess this is it," Tethu said.

"Let's do this," the Anuban in the group stated. They walked up to the top of the pyramid and stepped into the whirlwind which took them straight up to the final area.

The group landed on the final floor. They looked around and saw that this place for the wall had arches and pillars to create open spaces to let in the wind. The room was square shaped and made of stone while being large. The corruption like substance that had been seen before was also here to. "Huh, not much here," Tethu said.

"Wait, I see another of those turbines here," Tethi said, looking at one at the end of this place.

"Was there supposed to be one here?" Miura asked Nicholas who took out the map.

"There is," he said.

"I'll handle it," the female Seedling replied and prepared her weapon.

Just then the ground shook as the same corruption like substance seen before spewed out of it. "Damn; I figured this would happen!" the Anuban growled.

From this corruption, a black colored orb mixed with dark green emerged. First the bottom of the what would be fought emerged. It looked to be like some kind of cloud trail that was grey in color. Then came four arms that were dark green in colored and clawed. These even had some kind of organic like blade on them. Then out sprouted demonic looking wings from the back. Finally the head emerged which had a twisted bird like face with four eyes. The monster let out a roar, bringing up some wind with it. "Keep alert!" went the voice of the spirit here. "That thing came from the enemy and was responsible for reducing me and this place to what you saw! Don't let it get you; you get it!"

"Time to fight this thing!" Miura stated.

"Get ready; here it come!" Nicholas exclaimed.

"This thing uses the wind; watch out!" went the voice of the spirit here.

The monster drew back the four arms it had and moved them, sending up cyclones of wind at the group. "Incoming!" Levi shouted.

They were able to avoid these. "Get it before it can do that again!" Nicholas barked.

Tethi shot at the enemy but these seemed to do little to hurt it. "We need more!" Tethu stated.

"Give me and Levi a boost!" the Anuban ordered to Miura.

She nodded and called upon the earth thanks to her crystal. She created some mounds that rose the two males up. They jumped just as the enemy came towards them. "Pounding time!" Levi commented.

The two hit the thing with all of their strength which sent the monster down to the ground. "Well executed!" went the spirit of the voice.

Everyone rushed up to attack this thing. It then shook them off and rose back up in the air. The thing then moved and from its hands fired quick blasts of air to do damage. These were dodged but barely. "Damn, that one also had me," Sol grumbled, getting up from the ground.

The monster then came down and spun around, creating a hurricane of sorts with the weapons on its arms. "Look out!" Miura cried.

Everyone rolled out of the way of this deadly spinning. "Fire some elements at it!" the Anuban told those with the crystals.

They all did one at a time. But the fire Sol shot at it who went last didn't seem to do anything. "Nothing!" the Lagora stated.

There was some left and the monster used the wind to fuel these flames and make them bigger. "Shit…" Nicholas simply said.

This new fire began to move and the group had to roll out of the way to avoid them. "Well that was a bad idea!" Sol exclaimed.

"Ya think?!" the Anuban shot at him sarcastically.

"What happened?!" Tethi asked.

"It's the fact that fire enhances wind! So naturally this thing is going to be able to use the fire against us that way!" 

"I got it; no more fire," Sol grumbled.

"Here comes some more!" Levi then stated, seeing the monster was ready to attack again.

The monster fired more blasts of air from its hands. This time Miura and Tethu called on the power of their crystals to bring up walls of water and earth which acted as a shield to protect them and the others. "Well done!" Nicholas told them.

While parts of the shield were destroyed, some of it remained. The Seedling and Drauk with shots shot this at the monster who tried to block the attack with wind. It was only partially successful and some of it got through, knocking it to the ground. "Now's your chance!" went the voice of the spirit who lived here.

The group went forward in a rush and all attacked the monster. It then shook them off. "It still's got some fight left!" Levi said.

This time the thing disappeared and reappeared in a different area. "It's just like those ones that fire magic blasts!" Miura stated.

"What a pain in the ass!" Nicholas growled.

"Let's give it another blast of element!" Tethu said.

He and Miura called upon the power from their crystals and fired earth and water at the monster. The thing tried to defend itself with wind but it wasn't enough. The thing got hit and went down again. Everyone attacked it a bit before it once again shook them off. "Not enough…" Nicholas growled.

The monster rose up and disappeared, reappearing far above the group. With a grow it summoned some kind of orb, four in total from its body. "What the hell are those?!" the Anuban growled.

"Watch out!" the voice of the spirit in this place said. "Those things are deadly!"

These orbs began to form around in a circle while the monster rose and raised its two left arms. "What's it doing?" Sol grunted, on guard.

The monster fired a blast of air at one which then was absorbed into the orb before it was shot at the second, third, and fourth one. This created some kind of ring of wind like energy. Then these fired the energy in all directions. "SHIT!" Nicholas exclaimed as everyone moved.

Tethu and Miura brought out the power of their crystals to create some shields which lessened the blows but didn't fully stop them. This new attack stopped after a bit. "We need to get rid of this thing now!" the Drauk said.

The enemy disappeared and reappeared but up much higher than before. "Get me up there again!" Nicholas told Miura.

She summoned earth from her crystal that rose the guy up like a platform. But the enemy was ready and struck at it, causing this to break. The Anuban with quick thinking, jumped to one of the pillars here. His ax blades were struck into the stone to help his descent down to the floor. The male then jumped to the ground and rolled before getting back on his feet. "Damn, that won't work," he growled.

"Now what?!" Tethi asked.

The enemy prepared to use those orbs again. "Hit it now!" Sol stated.

Tethu and Miura fired their elements at the monster which hit the enemy and sent it to the ground. The group rushed up to attack it but the thing recovered and blasted them away with wind. "Don't give in now!" the voice of the spirit who lived here said.

"How much more can this thing take?!" Levi asked.

The monster responded with more wind at the group and they all rolled out of the way of the attack. "Get it with more elements!" Nicholas stated.

Tethu and Miura shot some at it and the thing fell to the ground again. The enemy was attacked once more by everyone. Then it let out cry and disappeared before reappearing above their heads. "Did that do it?!" the Drauk asked.

The monster was bent over and then flinched, not attacking. "What now?" Tethi stated.

It then clenched its fists and flinched again. The monster then arched its back and let out a roar. "I think we got it!" Nicholas said.

The group saw the corruption like substance began to spew out of the body like blood from a wound in places. They saw it let out another roar before thrashing around. With a final cry the thing exploded, disappearing and taking the corruption like substance in the room with it. "That one's gone to," Tethu whispered.

"And it looks like that last turbine is working to," Tethi pointed out with a smile. The rest saw it to.

"Yes, all thanks to you," said the voice of the spirit that lived her. The group saw an orb colored green and gold emerge in the air. From it the spirit appeared with the head, body, arms, and legs. Finally from her back came wings that looked like a graceful bird. Her ears were pointed and she wore armor that looked very similar to what Nicholas wore with no sleeves. But the color was a lighter green and just one solid color. There were wrist gauntlets on her arms and around her neck was a necklace that sparkled with emeralds. "That was good work from all of you."

Esna and Lanayru's's orbs came out so they could see this spirit. "Looks like you were attacked as well Saki," the male said.

"Yes, but now this place is freed from evil," the wind being replied. Saki then turned to look at the rest in the group and smiled at them. "And it's thanks to you guys."

"We couldn't have done it without working together," Nicholas said.

"Yes. I was able to still sense that. And as such, allow me to help you." From her hand, another orb the same color she had appeared in emerged. From it a pointed crystal richly green in color came out. It floated over to the Anuban who took it and it attached itself to him. "Now the power of wind will be with you."

"Four so far," the guy said. "I have a feeling the other two places we haven't been to yet are in trouble. But my home that was attacked needs help to rebuild."

"Yes, I agree," Saki replied.

"One question though. I know you couldn't have helped us when the enemy attacked since I assumed that's when you got hit. But how did it happened?"

"The one who came in here caught me off guard. I tried my best but I underestimated them. I will not make that same mistake again. Now let me let you guys out." She glowed and the whole group left this place that way. Now even more work was about to begin.


	21. Chapter 21

Trouble in the East

Chapter 21: Repair

Author's notes: Just a warning there is a section of hot and heaviness in here but that is to be expected as this story is rated M.

X

The group made it back to the roof of the palace where they had first gone to reach the area where Saki resided. "Come on, we need to report what happened to my leaders," the Anuban stated.

The group was soon before the ruling Anubans and even Saki came out to talk in an orb of her own. Ajihad and Natasha listened the whole time. When the talking was over, the ruling male rubbed his temples with his eyes closed and sighed. "I knew it was going to happen to us after hearing about it from the other three areas," Ajihad stated. "I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"What's more worrying is how the enemy got to her," Nicholas said. "I know we had the tournament going on but still there's no way the enemy have the crystals that we do so they couldn't get to Saki that way."

"And then there's the fact they even managed to get in," the wind spirit stated. "That also worries me."

"You don't think that it could be someone from here?" Miura asked.

"I hate to say it but it most likely is," her guy replied. "They would know our defenses well. And they would also know the location of where Saki resides."

"Did you see who it was who invaded your place?" Esna asked the female wind spirit.

"I couldn't fully make out their features as they were moving too fast," she answered. "But I can't help but wonder if it's another Anuban like Nicholas suggested."

"If it is that's very bad," he said. "There could very well be a traitor amongst us in this city."

The tension in the room seemed to grow with that. "It's troubling," Ajihad agreed. "I'll be investigating this thoroughly."

"It's all we can do," Natasha said.

"Well in the meantime, I assume we need to rebuild here," Tethu stated. "I think with Miura's crystal we might be able to help."

"Plus having extras hands would be good," Levi added.

"Very well," the ruling Anuban stated. "Tonight rest but tomorrow we'll begin." 

The group then left and went to their rooms. In the morning, after waking up, getting ready, and eating, they were directed to their area to help. Looking at it showed the real mess the enemy had made like it was in the other areas. This work would take at least several months to get fixed. "What if the enemy attacks another area during this?" Tethu asked Nicholas.

"If it does, hopefully we can go and take care of their problem," the Anuban replied.

As it turned out not all had been lost like the history of this city, artifacts, and other priceless things. The group was assigned to a place to help out first and then would rotate between others. Miura ended up using her crystal a lot. Tethu was able to use his for using the water to help move things out of the way or provide it for the workers. For Sol his was used to burn away the material that couldn't be salvaged while Nicholas with his new one could use the wind to help clear away rubble. Of course the group was also a big help with the physical labor, even Tethu and Tethi who were shorter than everyone else. For the spirits, they did what they could by offering moral support. "I wish I could do more," Esna did state at one point to Lanayru with a frown.

"Just being here is enough to give them spirit," he said with a grin.

"It's better than nothing," Saki commented.

Thanks to Tethu's group, the work went even more smoothly as there were extra hands and some of which had the crystals. During it, Ajihad did try to find out who the supposed Anuban was that might be with the enemy, but so far nothing had come up with that. So in the meantime, the ruling male kept his eyes and ears opened. As for those in the group, the love those had for someone grew. By this point the Seedlings' feelings for the each other had grown to that point as had Esna with loving Lanayru as it was with him. But for Nicholas and Miura, their relationship was going to grow deeper with the love they had for the other. It started one starry night about a couple of months after the repairing had begun. It found the couple at one of the balcony areas of the palace, looking up at the sky. "This is a very different look than back home," she whispered while her hand was in his paw.

"How so?" the male asked softly.

"The consolations for one. Another is that you can see more in the desert."

"Yeah I get what you mean," he said. "I was there to so I saw that."

"You know… I can't help but wonder where my sister is now." By this point Nicholas had heard how Miura's sister had been corrupted by Chaos, forced to fight against her, and had been killed. "When I look up into the sky like this I wonder if she's out there watching over me."

"I'm sure she is love. She might have even had a hand in us coming together."

"Do you really think so?" Miura asked, looking at her him with love in her eyes.

"I'm certain of it," the male replied, turning to look at his girl with a grin.

The Drauk snuggled against him, head on his chest. "I'm beginning to think so to," she whispered. "I was very sad I had to lose her but now that hole has been filled in with love from you…"

"I'm happy to hear that," the male said softly, hugging her. "Now I can't imagine anyone else in my life; you're the only one I can be happy with…"

Miura looked up at him and smiled, her snot touching his nose. They two kissed, tongues meeting. Her arms went around his neck while his went around her petite waist. But then the male's paws wandered and they got the female's ass who felt that and pulled back in shock and surprise. The Anuban felt her do this as well and quickly let go. "Sorry!" Nicholas said in a rush, panicking a little. "I… I didn't mean to; my paws seem to have a mind of their own and-" 

"No… actually… I kinda like it…" the Drauk then stated and snuggled up to him. "I'm just surprised as no one's done that before…"

"Oh?" the male asked, his arms going around Miura again.

"You are the first male I've ever had this kind of relationship with. Even though everything has been new I want it to continue to be that way…"

"Huh, still learning new things about you."

"That's the adventure."

Nicholas's paws returned to her ass and the Drauk murmured happily as he held her. "Well… I gotta be honest with you, I've practiced the kissing with a couple of other females, but I've never gone this far with them," he said.

"Oh?" Miura whispered, looking up at him.

"Yeah, it didn't work out. But something's telling me it will with you…"

"Well that explains why you know how to kiss…" Miura cooed happily. Nicholas paws on her ass cheeks tightened and the Drauk murmured with pleasure, nuzzling his neck. "I love you…"

"And I love you…" The two came in for a kiss but it became a make out. His grip on Miura's ass cheeks tightened even more and her body moved in response with pleasure. The couple broke apart with gasps but weren't finished yet.

The Drauk sighed happily and turned her back to the male, her ass against his front. Nicholas's arms wrapped around her and she giggled at his action to feel her guy hold her like this. "Mmmm…" Miura sighed with passion, her ass beginning to grind against the Anuban's front.

They found the other's mouth again as this grinding continued. The Drauk felt so alive in this moment, her body against her guy and turned on. That was why down below she felt a tingling sensation as it got wet. Nicholas in the meantime felt what was going on with his rod as this felt good. His mouth got his girls neck in a love bite and she giggled at his actions. This turned to a moan when the male got a sensitive spot. His grip on her tightened. It then became too much and the male gasped loudly as he felt what came out of his meat burst, soaking a certain section of his pants. She on the other hand whimpered because she felt the wet spot that had form for her. The couple were breathing hard and then came in for another kiss. "Holy shit… that…" Nicholas whispered.

"Was amazing…" Miura finished. "Ohh… that was so wonderful for my first time…"

"First time?"

"I told you you're the first male I've ever had this kind of relationship with babe…"

"Well lucky me then." The male kissed her neck and Miura sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you to." They then figured it was time to head back to their own rooms just in case someone caught them.

However that night while in their separate rooms, the thoughts of what they did still lingered in their minds. Nicholas was face up and felt what was going on down below. It really turned him on. Sure he had begun to imagine Miura being that way at night; how could he not with being a male? Feeling the urge again, Nicholas rose from his bed to a perfect area to do what needed to be done. His pants went to the floor, his member out. In his head her envisioned the Drauk he loved sprawled out on his bed, naked, cooing him to come over and fuck her. "Miura…" Nicholas moaned as he began to stroke himself.

Little did the male know that while he was doing that, she was on the bed in her room as well. The female to was thinking back to what she and Nicholas had done. It was a turn on and while Miura had released her pent up sexual needs before, now there was another reason to do so. Her top moved up to reveal her tits, her pants were moved down. The female squeezed her boobs, her right hand rubbing her opening. "Ohhh… Nicholas…" she moaned, imagining her guy on top, kissing her with love and passion while his member was in her. A finger then went inside.

In truth, Miura now felt lust for her guy. It was bound to happen sooner or later. If anything, the Drauk wanted the Anuban to be her first for sex. She had only one virginity and wanted Nicholas to take that. Both continued their masturbating, thinking of the one they loved so much in their minds. It wouldn't take much and both climaxed with loud gasps. Miura curled up on in a ball on her bed, moaning as she imagined Nicholas then kissing her, feeling his seed shoot in her. Despite having never been with any male that way, Miura was well aware of how sex worked and what came out of a guy. Nicholas was like that to, and he imagine the beautiful Drauk sighing with pleasure, kissing him after erupting in her pussy. The couple didn't know when the sex would happen. But for now, this would do. " _But… someday…_ " they thought in their head.

Even with these new emotions for the two, the rebuilding of his home continued. However, while this was going on, reports of enemy attacks for the other places that had been represented at the tournament began to come in. Monsters being led by the enemy were attacking at areas. And reports of new leaders other than Romanne and Cragma who were leading them. The group knew that sooner or later, they would probably meet them. Then something happened they figured would reach their ears. "It's the area of stone," Ajihad told them. He had brought them before him in his throne room. "It seems their spirit has been attacked."

The three who was with the group were out in their orbs. "So he's been attacked huh?" Saki said. "I wonder what happened as I'm sure the others are very well aware of what is going on." 

"My guess is that this time the enemy might have been able to overpower him with numbers," Lanayru commented.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. "So… should we go there now?" Nicholas asked the ruling Anubans. "The work for rebuilding my home has mostly been finished."

"I think the rest can handle it," Natasha said to Ajihad.

"I agree," he replied. The older male then looked to the group. "Very well, tomorrow you guys will head out to help the ones who have been affected by this."

Everyone who was going nodded, and then left for their rooms to pack up and make sure things were ready to go. However, Miura first stopped by Nicholas's room to talk as it was for Tethi with her love Tethu. Esna and Lanayru would also spend some time talking as well. However, these two were hanging out at the pool that was at the palace garden. "Such a lovely night," the female spirit whispered as they looked up at the stars since by this point they were out and showing in the dark sky.

"It really is," he agreed, arm around her and she was snuggled against his body.

"Thinking about where we'll be going makes me wonder if it's anything like the desert where I'm from."

"Oh? Tell me what it is like again."

Esna did for him despite having done so. "All the same I wonder what will be different," she then finished.

"Well from what you said, there's going to be a number of similarities," he said. "The moon for one being so bright at night. And seeing so many stars to."

"It's going to be beautiful I feel."

"Maybe, but you are more so." He kissed her cheek and Esna giggled. Lanayru then went silent.

"Something wrong?" she asked with a smile seeing him become that but not worried.

"Just trying to figure out how to say this, but now I realize there's no need to beat around the bush."

"With what?" Lanayru took her hands into his, making her face him.

"With how I feel about you… Esna… I love you."

The female water spirit threw her arms around him and kissed him with passion with that after let out a happy gasp. The couple pulled back, slightly out of breath when it was over. "I love you to!" she whispered. "I love you…"

They kissed again, his hands stroking her hair and back, her hands on his muscled chest. They then pulled back again and Esna sighed happily. "I guess now all I need to do is make you the happies spirit babe," he whispered to her.

"Honey…" Esna cooed and they kissed again.

Meanwhile Tethu and Tethi had met up at his room to talk. "You packed up?" she asked kindly.

"Got everything, thanks," he replied.

"So… I've been wondering something…"

"What is it?"

"When this is over… what will you do?"

"Probably go back to running my Oasis," he answered. "Maybe even set up a way to teleport here so I can see Nicholas whenever I want."

"I see…"

Tethu smiled at her. "Don't worry, there will be a place for you to help me."

Tethi got a smile of her own and hugged him. "You mean that?" she asked.

"Sure do babe."

Wait… did you just call me babe?"

"I did."

Tethi giggled and hugged her Seedling. "Awwww come here you…" she cooed and the two shared a loving kiss.

"You are so adorable," Tethu said softly after they pulled back.

"I love you…" the female Seedling whispered.

"I love you to…"

Meanwhile Nicholas and Miura were in her room. He was smiling as he looked at her packing away. "Can you tell me what the new place will be like?" she asked her loved one sweetly.

"I think you and the others from the desert will love it, you especially babe," he replied. "The city itself is like a gem in the area we'll be at and beautiful. But you will be more so."

"You flatterer," Miura cooed.

"Once the problem is taken care of I'll be sure to show you around. Just us on a date."

"Ooooh that sounds wonderful babe…" The Drauk came over to kiss him and felt his paws grab her ass.

"Oh you naughty boy…" she playfully scolded him, touching his nose.

"You're the naughty female for letting me," he shot back to her. The two kissed again and had another grinding session where they went over the edge. But not the sex just yet. It was time to head to this new place and so in the morning, the group got on the same vehicle and were off again. And this was where there would be plenty of surprises and things awaiting for them.


	22. Chapter 22

Trouble in the East

Chapter 22: The New Desert

The group could see this time they were heading south east as Nicholas flew them. All couldn't wait to get to this next place as it would at least be desert like and what they were used to with their old home. "I can't wait for this," Tethi said to Tethu, both holding hands.

"Same love," he replied and nuzzled her nose, causing his girl to giggle.

"I wonder what wonders we'll find there," Sol commented.

"Think of it as like a huge, major oasis that Tethu has combined with buildings and that should give you a basic idea," Nicholas said. "And considering what you guys have seen so far I think that should help to."

"So like jewelry and scarfs?" Miura asked, getting a grin.

"Indeed babe. I'll be sure to get you a couple of things there."

Soon they were traveling over grasslands. Then this transformed into the desert. "Wow, look at this," Tethi said. Those who were new here could see that the sand color was more light in color with the tan. It was different than the desert sand they had seen before. They even saw different plant life here.

"Does the place have a name where we're going?" Miura then asked.

"Al Kharid," Nicholas replied. "And if you're wondering, it's my first time there to. Even though that tournament that happened has taken place at the other main cities, I wasn't able to go when it was held there. So I've never had a reason up until now to visit this place."

The vehicle kept going and now the group saw some formations of rocks and what appeared to be ruined pillars. But then in the distance they saw what appeared to a huge city next to a large flowing river up ahead. "Is that it?" Esna asked who was out in her orb to see this like her loved one.

"Indeed," Nicholas answered.

"I hope they're doing okay there," Lanayru commented.

The vehicle landed at a landing zone just outside of the city. Up close the group could see the main building material was sand stone. A wall surrounded it for protection. There seemed to be guards up at the main gate. And everyone noticed that despite how hot the sun was on their bodies, there seemed to be a bit of a cool breeze, just enough to make it bearable. This was no doubt due to the river nearby. The group walked up to the entrance where the Orok guards who were wielding some kind of halberds noticed them. "State your business," one said.

Esna and Lanayru came out of their orbs and that seemed to be good enough for them. "They must be the ones we were told about who'd help us," the other commented. "Go one ahead." The two stepped to the side.

"Thank you," Nicholas told them and the group walked passed them.

Entering showed that they seemed to be at the main plaza area where stalls had been set up to sell goods, foods, and other wares. Although the Orok seen here seemed to be going about their business like usual, there seemed to be sadness in the air. "I would be for looking around, but seeing this I'm not so sure," Tethi whispered to the others.

"That's going to probably have to wait," the Anuban in the group stated. "We'll need to deal with the problem here first."

"So work first then play," Miura commented.

"So where can we find the rulers?" Tethu asked.

"Yeah, it seems the buildings here are all on the same level," Sol pointed out.

"Guess we need to ask," Levi suggested.

Luckily the Orok here were happy to direct them to where the rulers were. The group was led into the palace and throne room where the ruler were at. Quint and Arial looked up as they entered while they sat on their high backed chairs. "Oh?" she asked.

The male Orok smiled. "I was wondering when you guys would show up," he said.

Everyone approached and kneeled before them while the spirits in their orbs came out. "We came as soon as we heard," Nicholas stated. "Like with the other places before, we've come to help."

"So…. I assume the spirit here is in trouble," Lanayru said. "I can't sense him here at all."

"Yes, we were hit hard by the enemy," Quint stated. "We didn't have enough soldiers to stand guard where he resides. The enemy came in and was able to take over that place."

"Do we know who led them?" Nicholas asked.

"Our armies reported seeing someone who looks like they might be from the area of earth," Arial replied. "The rulers there are looking into who it could be. But that's all we know."

"Great, another enemy we have to deal with," Sol grumbled.

"Can't be helped," the Anuban replied. "We'll just have to keep an eye out for them. In the meantime where might we find the place for where the spirit here resides?"

"To the west a little, not far from here," Quint answered.

"But that place has also changed," Arial said. "And not in a good way."

"What do you mean?" Nicholas asked. "Are we talking about monsters?"

"More than that. When the enemy attacked they used them but many were the dead itself."

"The dead?" Tethu replied. The rest were shocked. "That's impossible."

"Nothing can bring them back… right?" Tethi commented, but looking scared.

"I think you might need to see it to understand," Quint stated.

Just then one of the Orok came running in looking in distress. "My rulers!" he gasped, coming to a stop before the two thrones, trying to catch his breath. "They… They…"

"Please… slow down so you can speak clearly," Quint said gently.

The new male was able to do so despite the bad news he had. "We just got word my king; the enemy is on their way here! Another army to attack but this time the city!"

Everyone else felt shock. "Now?!" Nicholas growled. "Damn it all!"

"At a time like this," Tethu said.

"It seems obvious you guys helping the spirit will have to wait," Quint stated. "We'll need your help."

"We'll take it to them!" Levi commented.

"So then…" Nicholas stated, looking at the rulers. "What are your orders?"

The first item of business was meeting up with one of the commanders who would lead the forces in battle. This Orok was like the others but had a few scars on him that were a result of past battles. "I was told of your coming by my rulers," he said. "My name is Granite."

The group was introduced to him. "If only we weren't meeting under such times as these," Nicholas commented.

"Quite right. Now then, let me see what you have for weapons really quickly."

Granite took a look at them and smiled. "They seem to be in order," he stated and handed them back. "Now then follow me, we need to prepare the defenses."

The group followed him where they saw many Orok, both males and females preparing the stuff. Only the old and young wouldn't be in this fight. "So what do you want us to do?" Tethu asked. "Some of us might be able to help with the process faster."

"Oh?" Granite asked.

"We have something special that can allow us to do a lot of the heavy stuff. Why don't we show you?"

He and Miura showed with their crystals that they could carve out the trenches much faster and quicker that would be used for the defense. Sol's and Nicholas's weren't as much help for those but they used theirs for other things. The two spirits provided moral support to everyone and the rulers here were very pleased. Soon everyone felt ready so now all that was left was to wait as the enemy would arrive the next day. That night while those fighting against them were resting and preparing mentally, Miura found her guy Nicholas in the tent that had been provided for him. The Drauk wanted to be with him in this moment before the battle happened. She knocked on the flag post outside to get his attention as she knew the Anuban was in there. "Come in," came his reply.

The female went in and he was surprised to see his girl. "Miura, what is it?" Nicholas asked.

The Drauk looked to him with love but a little worry in her eyes. "I'm sorry babe…" she whispered. "It's just tonight… I want to be with you and… I'm lonely…"

The Anuban brought her into his arms. "You don't have to be," he whispered.

The male led the female inside and they laid on the mat that was big enough for two. Miura snuggled into him, nuzzling his neck with love and affection with his arms still around her. "Better?" he asked.

"Very…" the Drauk replied happily. "So then… you think we'll make it?"

"Of course we will Miura," Nicholas stated without missing a beat. "Don't talk like that."

"Yeah, sorry."

"You're forgiven." The Anuban kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"So then… how about we lighten the mood?" the female suggested.

"Sounds like fun; what did you have in mind?"

"Well… you know how someone gets a crystal after helping each spirit?"

"I do."

"I wonder who will get it this time."

Nicholas thought for a moment. "I really think it'll be Levi," the Anuban replied. "It just seems to fit him rather than earth like you dear."

"I think it'll be Sol actually," she said.

"Are you trying to have a little contest with me?" Nicholas asked with amusement and the Drauk giggled.

"Oh… maybe…" she replied playfully and rolled on top of her guy. He smiled up at her.

"Well then, I think someone needs to be punished for that," the male said, his grin becoming evil and he began to tickle Mirua and kiss her all over.

"NICHOLAS!" she exclaimed with a squeal, loving this.

The two then found the other's lips and had a wonderful make out. Eventually they pulled back and then snuggled on the bed. "Well we should get some sleep," the male said.

"Yes… I love you…" Miura whispered.

"I love you to," Nicholas replied. The two then settled in and were soon asleep. They along with the rest of the group were ready as the battle would begin tomorrow.


End file.
